A Darker Shade of Light
by hermoine snape
Summary: The war between Light verus Dark isn't what it seems to be. Hermione and Ginny learn that their's a darker shade of light through those they saw as enemies and through the eyes of the men they lest expected. RL/HG SS/GW Ginny's in her 7th yr skipped 6th
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of the Harry Potter series. I'm just taking the most beloved characters on a ride of my own creation!

AN: I love the idea of Tom Riddle being shown in a different light. This story will have around the same area as The Serpent and The Lion but with a whole different twist. There will be some Dumbledore bashing and of course Ron bashing. I've gotten to love those. Well, with this stories you might want to go as far as calling it as fun Tom Riddle Series! Hey that's a cool idea! LOL ! Chocolate frogs for me!! Ok I'll shut up now and on with the story!!

_Riddle Series checkout these stories:_

_The Serpent and The Lion _

_Missing Pieces_

Rating: Mature

Pairing: RL/HG SS/GW

Era: Hogwarts (Seven year) Ginny skipped her sixth year and used a time turner in her fifth year and is 17. It's a fanfiction Come on guys!

Category: Romance/Drama/Aust

Attention: Student/Teacher relationship Hermione age of twenty due to the time turner in third-fifth year.

* * *

Darker Shade Of Light

by:

hermione snape

* * *

Chapter 1

~*~

Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potions Master and spy for the Order of the Phoenix swept into the dinning room at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, or better known as Headquarters for the Order. He ducked away into the shadows. He rolled his eyes at 'Leader for the Light. Leader for the Greater Good,' the Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizard Albus Dumbledore called the meeting to order.

Severus turned and looked at the legendary 'Golden Trio' Harry Potter, The-Boy-Lived. His two best friends, Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger. They stuck by the 'Oh Poor, I just want to be Harry' for nearly seven years. It made him sick. The whole Order made him sick. Except for Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin for reason unknown to the damn Order.

If only Hermione knew the real reason behind the war. The real reason behind 'Voldemort' the reason behind everything. The lies she was told only to keep her on their side of the war. The reasons are as followed. He thought to himself.

_Reason One: She was best friend to Harry Potter. _

_Reason Two: Her talent in research. _

_Reason Three: Her unweaving loyalty and she would die for the 'Greater Good.'_

Severus was shaken from his thoughts when Albus called his name. "Nothing has been planned. The Dark Lord is lying low for now. No attacks have been reported or made." he told them. _'If there was a damn Dark Lord.'_

Remus gave him an un-noticeable nodded. He returned it before leaving the room un-noticed by all. Except for Hermione. She wondered what actually went on at the death eater meetings.

~*~

Tom Riddle sat in the library in front of the fireplace. The flames cast an eerie glow over his white snake like face and long boney fingers. It was a price he to pay in order to do what was expected of his destiny that lay head of him.

The Death Eaters were followers of Tom. They were mainly an origination of witches and wizard. They only killed when it necessary. They did kidnap witches, wizards and some muggles, but they were leaking information out into the muggle world endangering the wizarding world. The rapping and torturer were rumors to get hostages to talk and worked quite well. Than those that were 'killed,' actually had their memories erased and were moved into the states with new identities for the safety of both worlds.

"Come in Severus." Tom said gently before the wizard had a chance to knock. He walked into the room. "Sit down and tell me what has you at such a state of concern." Tom said motioning to the vacant chair next to him. "I know this look. Miss Granger has you worried." he said and gently placed his book down on the side table.

"Yes. The longer I wait. The stronger Dumbledore's walls are placed."

"You care for the woman. This is good. Now as for the wall or as I call mind altering charms have been slowly lowering themselves. Hermione's bloodline must be strong." Tom said and walked over to the shelf. He ran his long fingers along the spines. "She must be powerful." he whispered pulling down a thick book and returned to his seat. He flipped through the pages. "Granger. Granger. Ah here we are. But wait this can't be." Tom looked up and his red eyes made contact with a black pair. "She muggle-born correct?"

"Yes why do you ask?" said Severus with a puzzled expression.

"She must have along line of squribs. Hermione Granger is the last living descendant of Nicholas Fammel. Severus must get her on our side of this war. Go and do what you must. Have Remus help you."

He nodded and walked to the door but turned around. "Grandfather, what if she doesn't believe me."

Tom walked over to his grandson and gently rested both of his hands on his arms. "Protect her Severus. The prophecy must be fulfilled. Remember Harry or I will die."

"I can't loose you again." he whispered.

"Oh my Grandson, sacrifices must be made. We are here to ensure our survival. If we don't the muggles will destroy us. This is the reason behind Miss Granger being on our side of this great war. Her research and her strong magic." he gently squeezed his arms. "And our fight for our beloved Hogwarts. Go with my blessing." he kissed his forehead and watched Severus leave the room.

Tom returned to his chair and sat back with a heavy sigh. At lest he had his two grandchildren left. Terea died giving birth to Severus. He raised him the best he could. He was greatful for his youngest daughter, Ellen that help him raise Severus along with her own son, Remus. Tom knew they grew into good young men that would acheive in anything they set their minds to. They were both powerful in their own ways. He couldn't have been prouder than if they were his on sons.

~*~

Remus sat in the library at Order Headquarters. He looked up when he heard someone enter the room. He sat his book down and studied his cousin carefully. "Severus what did Grandpa say?"

"We must get must get Miss Granger on our side." he whispered, moved to the couch and sat down next to Remus. "Remus things aren't going to be easy. We can lose everything."

Remus took a deep breath and nodded his head. He'd already lost just about everything. He rubbed his face with his hands. He looked at Severus with amber eyes. "She's my mate Severus." he gave the werewolf a puzzled look. "Hermione's my mate. I didn't see it before. I chose not to see it." Severus smirked and squeezed his hands. He whispered in his ear and Remus smirked and nodded his head. "Oh like it. It's perfect. I'll have to wait till the full moon when we go to Hogwarts. That will be just a…wow idea."

"You and your cheesy lines. Good night." and he left the library with a swish of his black robes. It was the perfect idea to keep Hermione safe to have her marked by his cousin.

* * *

Hit it and leave a nice note!

I love a good twist in a story. I told you this one would be different. I hope you like the first chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it. What did you think about Tom Riddle being Severus and Remus's grandfather and that they're related talk about a cool twist!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~*~

The Great Hall was full with the inhabitance of the castle. The students watched the first years being sorted into their houses. They clapped when a first year joined their house.

Hermione's mind wasn't on the first year students. She couldn't seem to break eye contact with her Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Remus Lupin. He held his amber eyes so intensely that her heart felt like it would explode from her chest. The last time she felt the intensity was in her third year when she howled at Moony to save Harry's life.

Remus cocked his head to the side and gave her a wolfish grin. He growled deep inside his chest. He had noticed her instantly change from school girl to a woman right there before his very eyes. Hermione became more confident and her magical aura grew powerful. It changed from yellow to bright gold amber. She was ready to become his in everyway. He let his eyes rake her body.

Hermione's once unruly hair was now in slick long chestnut curls that stopped in the middle of her back. She had nice womanly curves in all the right places. She wore just the right amount of makeup to complement her facial features. She had gotten a nice wardrobe that showed off her body tastefully.

Severus elbowed Remus in the side when Dumbledore called his name, and Remus rose from his chair and gave a bow. Severus rolled his eyes and his cousin sat back down. "Must you always do that? You look an idiot."

"Oh come now Severus it's only a bit of fun."

"Oh shut up you sound like broke record. Grandfather would agree." He hissed and fixed his plate. "And stop starring at Granger. Dumbledore-dork is starring at you."

Remus snorted in his drink and shook his head. Severus couldn't stand the old geezer and he had to agree with him. He noticed Severus watching Ginny Weasely closely.

"Why, my dear cousin do have a thing for Ginny Weasely." Remus whispered with a smirk.

"Watch your tongue Lupin." Severus hissed quietly.

"Remember I tried when we're six. It was kind of hard." Remus said with a laughed and turned his attention back to Gryffindor table.

~*~

Hermione tried to ignore the intense stares of Professor Lupin. She could feel his amber eyes burn through her body. She began to breath heavily and her chest rose and fell hard. Ginny squeezed her best friend's arm and asked if she was ok. Hermione only nodded and turned her attention back to plate. She ate and excused herself to get settled into her room. She had made head girl. She had her own room in the Gryffindor tower McGonagall told Ginny they could room together to her delight. Remus soon followed behind her with a wolfish grin.

~*~

Hermione walked down the silent corridor to the Gryffindor tower when Professor Lupin walked up to her. He stopped and his amber eyes stared into her brown eyes. Remus ran his hands down her arms and around her waist.

"You've changed before my eyes. Your aura grew stronger and you'll become more powerful within time." He lean over and whispered, "I can help you."

Hermione stepped back from the man breathing heavily. Her heart pounded hard against her chest. She couldn't understand what he was doing to her. "What are you doing to me?"

Remus gave her a wolfish grin and let his amber eyes shine brightly in the darken corridor. "Nothing but you've felt before. But it's stronger than before. Correct?" she nodded her head. "You'll understand soon." he kissed her pulse on her neck and walked away from Hermione.

She watched the werewolf turn down the corridor in wonder. Ginny ran up to her best friend. They quietly walked to their dorm as Hermione told the red head what had just accord before she showed up. Ginny looked at her in shock. They walked into their room and got settled in for the night.

~*~

Tom walked into the library in hope to find any information that could help them win the war. He ran his long white fingers down the spines and pulled several books down and placed them on the desk. He grabbed several pieces of parchment, ink and a quill. He got settled in for along night of research. He called 'enter' when there was a knock on the door. Tom looked up and smiled.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but you have a letter." said a man with messy black hair and round glasses. He walked over to the man.

"Thank you James." Tom took the letter from the young wizard. "I know this must be hard on you. I know you loved Lily, but you did the right thing. Well, when I touched Harry we both know what happened."

"Can we save my son, Tom?" James whispered. "Or does Dumbledore have too strong of a hold on him?"

"That's why I'm researching tirelessly in hope to find away to save him. I know how it feels to loose those closest to you. I give you my word I'll do all I can to save Harry." Tom said and James nodded. He left the room.

Tom turned the letter over and saw the Lupin family crest of a wolf. He gently cracked the seal and unfolded the letter. He raised a invisible brow.

_Grandpa, _

_I've found away to insure Hermione's safety. I don't know why I didn't scented it before. I guess because she wasn't old enough until now. But she's my mate. I know for sure that it's true. Severus told me to turn her on the next full moon and I fully agree with him. I'll write soon. Tell Prongs I'll write to him soon. _

_Love, _

_Remus _

He shook his head and chuckled. Remus never went into anything without figuring out the pros and cons of everything. He trusted his youngest grandson's choice. Tom folded up the letter and sat it gently down on the table. He turned to the books and quietly researched though out the night.

~*~

The first three weeks had passed quickly and, the full moon came all too soon for Remus. He could feel Moony itching to break through to claim Hermione. It was hard not to touch her and her smell was enough to drive any man insane.

Remus walked down the hall in hope to calm down Moony. Severus wasn't far behind his cousin. He didn't need him scarring the young woman away.

Remus stood in the entrance hall watching Hermione walk with Ginny. Severus grabbed Remus's arms hard. He could tell that the wolf was itching to break free. Remus struggled in Severus strong hold.

"Let me go." Remus growled at his cousin.

Severus turned him around and slammed Remus against the hard stone wall. He grabbed the front of his robes. "You'll have her tonight. So don't scare her away from you, Remus. You need her and she needs you. Hermione Granger trusts you. I'll try and get Miss Weasely to join our cause. But calm down that damn wolf!" he hissed and let go of Remus's robes.

Remus took several deep breath. He closed his eyes. "I can't help it. Hermione's just so close. It hurts not to touch her." Severus slapped him across his face. Remus shook his head. "Thanks." He said and Severus smirked and walked down the hall.

~*~

Hermione slipped out of the castle a into the dark starry night. She needed the Moon Night White Rose for potions. It only bloomed during the full moon. She need it for a potion. She could use the one she got from Diagon Alley but it wouldn't have the same effect as the fresh rose. She wanted her Moonlight Potion to be perfect.

Hermione looked around and saw the cost was clear and she slipped into the Forbidden Forest mindful of the many magical creatures that lived there. She walked deeper and deeper. The bright full moon was now covered by the tall trees. She lit her wand and continued her way deeper. Hermione smiled when she spotted the large bright white rose. She quickly grabbed it and gently placed it into her bag. She rose to full height.

Hermione heard aloud howl and her heart pounded hard against her chest. She knew that howl. It wasn't just a stranger. It was the werewolf, Moony. Hermione didn't know why but she howled answering his call. She didn't have to wait for along before she stood face to face with a large gray werewolf.

Moony slowly walked up to the human and sniffed her neck. He yanked her into his arms and licked her neck. He turned her around to her back was facing him. He ripped off her underwear and impaled himself into her. Hermione screamed out in pain when he broke her virginity. He howled at his claim and enjoyed mating with her. Moony sank his teeth deep into her right shoulder. Hermione passed out from the shire pain. He licked away the blood and gently laid her down on the forest floor. He laid down next his new found mate.

The werewolf noticed the sun was raising he shifted into human form. Remus found the clothes he had hidden in a nearby tree. He got dressed and carried Hermione to the castle to the hospital wing. He would keep the truth that he had fact changed her and mated with her.

* * *

Hit the button and leave a great review!! Talk about a twister!!

I figured since the first chapter was short that I'd make this longer!! Aren't I nice? LOL


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~*~

Remus gently laid Hermione down on one of the many beds in the hospital wing. He ran to get Poppy. She quickly went to Hermione's side. She checked for broken bones and found none. Remus ripped the right side of Hermione's shirt exposing a deep bite mark.

"A werewolf attacked her. I know this type of bite when I see one Poppy." Remus said gently. "Hand me all your medical supplies. I'll need potions to clean the wound and thread to stitch it."

Poppy didn't argue with him. She got the supplies and sat them down on the table next to Hermione's bed. She grabbed a bowl of warm water and a rag. Remus thanked her and gently began to attend to the young woman. She went to floo for the headmaster and the deputy headmistress.

Remus gently cleaned the blood from her shoulder. He looked around and saw the nurse was still in her office. He quickly healed her tear and blood between Hermione's legs. He retuned to her shoulder just as Poppy walked back into the room.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and smiled weakly at Remus and fell back to sleep. He gently stroked her cheek and returned to mending her right shoulder. He sat the potion down on the table. He slowly pulled the thread through the deep gash.

Albus and Minerva walked into the wing. She covered mouth at the sight of her prized student that laid in the bed being treated for a werewolf bite. Minerva went to wake the young woman when Remus told her it wasn't safe. He tied off the stitch and put the needle down on the bedside table and wrapped it in a bandage.

"Now, we wait. I don't know how long it will take. But it will be painful." Remus whispered and pulled the covers up to her chin. "It's best you leave her in my hands. Poppy will be here if I need any help. Her emotions will be too high for her to control."

"Of course my boy." Albus said and he led Minerva from the hospital wing.

"Remus." Minerva called just before she left the wing. He turned his head. "Please let me know if I can help. I love that young woman. I'd do anything for her." He nodded and Minerva walked out of the wing closing the door behind her.

Poppy nodded and walked back to her office. She knew Miss Granger was in good hands with Remus. He sighed when the room was empty.

Remus sat back in the chair and watched Hermione sleep. He had to wait for the transformation to begin. He knew it would be painful one to go under. He got up and grabbed five thick blankets from the cupboard under the potions cabinet. He sat them down on a nearby bed. He flicked his wand and the water was replaced with cool clean water and a wash cloth. Remus sat back down in his chair.

Hermione's body began to shake and a cold sweat formed on her brow. Remus grabbed a thick blanket and gently covered her up. '_Here_ _it comes.' _he thought. She gripped the sheets until her knuckles turned white and her head turned side to side in pain. Remus grabbed another blanket when Hermione's teeth began to shutter.

Remus propped his elbows on his knees and rested his chin into his hands. He watched his mate transform with bright amber eyes. He knew he'd done the right thing transforming her last night. Hermione would have the complete protection of Moony and she could have children when she was ready. They had to be of the same breed to conceive any children.

He knew with all his heart that he loved Hermione Jean Granger and that she loved him. She had confessed her love for him during one of their late night chats at Grimmauld Place. She ran away before he could respond. He was more shocked than anything and left him speechless. She had avoided him the rest of the time and, it unable him to tell her how he felt. Than last night when she answered Moony's call it was a call to be marked and mated. It was all in the tone of the call.

Remus uncovered her right hand and held it in his hand. He brushed a sweaty curl off of her wet forehead. Hermione's breathing became ragged and gasped in pain. He heard the clock chime from the clock tower and knew her transformation had been going on for nearly an hour and a half.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Remus. She squeezed her eyes shut and the tears ran down her cheeks. She opened her mouth to scream but it got caught in her throat. Hermione felt like her body was on fire and that a thousands of needles were pricking her body. Remus quickly sat down on the bed and pulled her into his arms. He whispered comforting words and held close.

Minerva walked into the hospital wing. She quietly sat down in the chair next to Hermione's bed. Remus turned his head when he smelt the deputy headmistress in the room.

"It's almost over." He told her more to Hermione than to Minerva. He pulled Hermione back and gently cupped her face in his hands. "Scream if it will help. He watched her eyes change from brown to gray/glass sliver back to brown and again to gray/glass sliver. "Breathe sweetheart."

Hermione bit down on her bottom lip to stop the scream from escaping her lips. The blood ran down her chin. Minerva handed Remus something hard for Hermione to bite down on. Remus quietly took it from the witch. He told Hermione to open up and he placed it into her mouth. She muffled a scream. Remus cleaned off the blood with his sleeve.

"Hold on Hermione." he whispered and she let out a agonizing scream and slumped into Remus's arms and darkness consumed her. "Thank goodness. It's over." and he gently laid her down onto the mattress. He covered her up and kissed her gently on the forehead.

Minerva sighed in relief and watched Hermione's face relax and breathing normalized. "Was yours this bad?" she asked quietly.

"No. Hermione was bitten and mated with last night." Remus gently relieved her right shoulder. He traced the eternity symbol. "I did it. I remember it so clearly. Hermione Granger is mine. No other man can touch her, Minerva." She looked at him with wide eyes. "Please I ask of you not tell a soul. The less people know the better and safer she will be." he pulled the cover over her. "I love her."

Minerva let a rare smile cross her face. "Good for you, dear. You have my word. I will not tell a soul."

"Thank you." Minerva nodded and quietly walked out of the hospital wing leaving the couple alone.

Remus leaned forward and loving licked the mark. He nuzzled her neck. He tugged gently on her ear. Remus kissed down her neck and gently nibbled and licked her mark. Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open at the loving attention of the man she knew that was her mate.

Remus pulled back and smiled gently. He looked into Hermione's glassy/ sliver eyes. He stroked her cheek. "Oh Hermione they're beautiful. When you told me that you loved me at Grimmauld Place you left so quickly from the library that I never got to tell you how I felt." Hermione stared at Remus. "I love too honey. I fell in love during your fifth year. I couldn't help it. I don't regret anything that happened last night. Please say something. I understand if you…"

"Shut up and kiss me you fool." Hermione told him.

Remus didn't have to be told twice. He gently captured her lips with his own. He deepened the kiss and moved until he was laying above her. Remus gently tugged on her bottom lip. Hermione ran her fingers through his graying sandy blonde hair. He tilled his head back and moaned. Remus slammed his lips onto Hermione's and parted her lips with his tongue. He tumbled with his wand and flicked his wand closing the curtains and silenced the area.

Hermione pushed the outer part of his teacher's robes off. Remus pulled back. "We must stop Hermione. You need to control you emotions. I won't take advantage of you." he whispered kissing and sucking her neck. "Even with it being mating season." Hermione pushed the many blankets aside. "Oh gods in you're in heat. I can smell it. I like to have jumped you yesterday."

"You mated with me last night." Hermione told him and yanked the buckle from his pants. She unsnapped his pants and pulled down the zipper.

"Y-you could n-end up pregnant." he stuttered. "Damn it witch!" he hissed with she grabbed his harden member. "No stop this!" Remus growled dangerously low.

Hermione pulled back and whimpered. She could fell her wolf back away in shame. Remus slowly moved and sat back down on the mattress. He reached to stroke her cheek. Hermione quickly turned her head away. She turned her back to her mate. She curled up into a ball.

"Just go." Hermione whispered. Remus rest his hand on her shoulder. "Leave me be!" and she pushed his hand off her shoulder.

"No. I will not leave you. Hermione your emotions are in over drive. Gods know I want you so much it hurts me. Please believe me. But I will not take advantage of you." Remus's head snapped in the direction of the door. "The headmaster's outside the door." he quickly fixed his pants and lowered the wards.

Professor Dumbledore walked into the wing. Hermione moved and sat up. She growled deep inside her chest when he walked up to the bed. Remus swore under his breath for moving.

"Albus don't come any closer." Remus told him and quickly grabbed Hermione from behind and locked his arms into hers and wrapped his legs around her waist. "Albus don't move." Hermione struggled to attack the headmaster.

Severus walked into the room and saw the headmaster approach the couple. The Potions Master yanked him away. "Are stupid old man?!"

Hermione nearly got out Remus's arms. He quickly tackled her down onto the mattress. He looked down at his mate and gave her warning growl. He looked up at Albus. "Get out of here now Albus!" He pressed his body against hers. He instantly harden. Remus moaned and threw his head back. "I should have done that."

Severus smirked at his cousin's admission for being attracted to his student. Albus didn't know that she was his mate. So it made that even harder not to take her in front of them. And than that she was in heat. Remus growled deep inside his chest. He pressed harder down on Hermione.

Albus raised a brow at Remus. He didn't know what made the him act so strongly. Severus rolled his eyes. The headmaster clearly didn't understand or learn anything about the werewolf and their mating. He was suppose be all wise.

"Get him out of here! Now Severus!" Remus growled. "Or the fool will regret it!" Remus growled loudly. He tried to contain Moony from attacking the wizard.

Severus shoved the headmaster out of the wing and told Poppy, who understood more about werewolves to stay out of the wing. She quickly realized that Hermione Granger was Remus Lupin's mate. She nodded. Severus closed the door behind him.

Remus stood up and ran a shaky hand through his hair. He took a deep breath to control his emotions. He didn't need to take her not now. Hermione's body needed to heal. He looked down and saw her sleeping form. Remus covered her up and sat down in the arm chair next to her bed. He hurt but he could wait until she was ready. Remus was grateful he had received his grandfather's gift of patience.

* * *

Hit the button and leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~*~

Severus watched a jet black owl fly out of sight. He sighed heavily and leaned against the stone wall. He smirked at the memory of Hermione nearly attacking the headmaster. He wished that she knew why she went to attack him in first place. Severus rolled his eyes at vision of her explaining that it was only her emotions controlling her. Severus knew better than that. It was the wolf that didn't trust Dumbledore. He knew with Remus's help she'd understand soon enough.

He put a foot against the wall and pushed off. He slowly walked back to castle from the owlary. He wanted Ginny Weasely on their side of the war. Because it would make it easier for Hermione to change sides in the war. Ginny was quite pretty. Severus shook his head. He needed to focus at the task ahead of him.

He walked through the entrance hall in thought. He'd watched Minerva over the years. He noticed that Dumbledore had placed a block over her, and that it was slowly falling. He remember something his grandfather told him.

'_Minerva came to me one afternoon in the school library and told me that the headmaster was planting memories and ideas into her mind. She tried to stop him by informing me, but by the time I got to my dear friend it was too late. She was too far gone to be helped. I was still so young and my magic wasn't strong enough to break Dumbledore's block._

_I remember so clearly on our last meeting she was able to fight the block once. I was able to explain the reason of Dumbledore's attractions or his actions towards her. It scared her to death. I tried to the break the wards, but it did not work. Minerva told me that she wanted to join my side of the war if it was to come. Than as soon as that left her mouth the wards were replaced. She left without a word.'_

Severus lowered the wards of his chambers and slumped down into his favorite arm chair. He needed Minerva on their side of the war as well. She was much stronger than she thought. He could tell that the headmaster had placed many charms to stop her magic from manifesting. He smirked at the thought. Dumbledore-dork's own deputy changes sides of the war. He smiled, his grandfather could be happy. He'd have one of his childhood friends back in his life. It was worth a shot. If she protested and wanted go straight to the headmaster he'd just have to erase her memory. Severus nodded at the plan. He needed to worry about the red head first than Minerva.

~*~

Tom sat the dinning room table when a house elf named Skippy cracked into the room and held out a letter. He smirked at the house elf who's hand was shaky with the letter in his hand. Tom chuckled and took it from the frightened creature. Skippy was gone with a crack.

Tom sat down a letter on the table that had James's name on it. He assumed it was from Remus. He turned back to his letter. He turned it over and cracked the snake seal. Tom sat back and unfolded the parchment.

_Grandfather, _

_Things are going well as expected. Remus transformed Miss Granger last night, and let's just say that she nearly attacked the idiot headmaster. I wish she would have known why. Miss Granger's emotions are extremely strong at the moment. They'll die down over in time. _

_Grandfather, I'm going to speak to Miss Weasely about our cause. She's Miss Granger's closest female friend. I figured it would help the transaction easer for both of them. I'll keep you informed. _

_Severus _

Tom sat the letter down and sat back in thought. It would be wise to have another Weasely in his ranks. He was able to get Percy Weasely through the help of Lucius Malfoy. He had two spies in the Ministry. He figured it shouldn't be too hard to convince Ginny Weasely to join the right side of the war.

Tom quietly handed James his letter. He smiled and took the letter. He sat down at the table with a cup of coffee. James shuttered when saw Nagini slither into the room. Tom chuckled at the man. He and Nagini left the room. Just before he walked out the door he raised his hand and his letter zoomed into his hand. He closed the door behind him.

James pushed up his glasses on his nose and opened the letter from his childhood friend and once fellow marauder.

_Prongs, _

_I hope you're not causing too much trouble for Grandpa. As we did as kids. I just wanted to tell you after years of searching I've found my mate in the most unlikely person. You'd love her Prongs. Hermione is great friends with Harry. She's so smart and funny. _

_Harry is doing well. His classes are going well. He's always getting into trouble, but it mostly finds him._

James brow frond at the information. He wondered if that was Dumbledore's doing.

_You'd be so proud Prongs. He's the perfect blend of you and Lily. Oh I'm sorry. I know you don't like talking about Lily. I just want you to prepare yourself to when you have to explain things to Harry. _

_I'll leave you on a good note. Hermione nearly attacked the headmaster yesterday. I had to pin her down! She's one hell of a strong woman. She's so loving and understanding. God help me I love her. It's hard not to. Write soon. _

_Moony_

James folded up the letter and left the dinning room with a cup of coffee in hand. He needed to talk to Tom about the new information that Remus had given him. He knew that Remus had told him that line before, but it didn't click until now.

~*~

Tom found a letter in his face. He looked at it and noticed it was Remus's handwriting. James told him to read the fifth line. He sighed and took the letter. Tom read the line and looked up at the man in thought.

"Yes, I see. I'm truly not surprised James." he told him and motioned to the chair next to him. James sat down. "Now, Harry has great power. The reason behind the trouble is because Dumbledore's testing his magic. He wants to know how strong your son is."

"But why?"

Tom looked at the dancing flames and whispered, "I'm not for certain James. I know for a fact that Dumbledore had taken Nicholas Fammel's magic just before he died." he looked at the man, "How do you think he got the stone in the first place. Fammel wasn't going to give it just anyone. It was to go to his heir. Nicholas's heir is none other than Remus's mate Hermione Granger."

James's eyes widen in shock. "He wants Harry's magic! Where's the stone? We have to stop him!"

"Calm yourself James. The stone is safe. I promise you. It is no longer in the hands of Dumbledore. He can not take Harry's magic Not as long as I am alive. We are connected in magic." Tom told him and James sat back with a sigh. "Severus, has taken it years ago. Harry is safe from the stone." he nodded. "Now I want you to go to the elves and continue with your training. Please leave Dumbledore to me."

"But-"

"James Harold Potter get going boy! Or shall I punish you like I did to you as a child when you didn't do as you were told." He quickly shook his head and left the room. "Works every time." Tom whispered with a chuckled and sat down in thought. "What are you planning Dumbledore?"

Tom rubbed his hands over his face. He was exhausted from the consent research and tried of the war. "I'm too damn old for this." he mumbled and sat back in the chair. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "What news do you have for me, Luicus?" He handed Tom a letter. "Mr. Ollvander? But why a letter from him?"

"It's import sir. Just read it. He gave it to me himself." Luicus told him and left the library.

Tom pulled out the letter and it read:

_Tom, _

_News has surfaced that the holder of the Elders Wand is none other than Albus Dumbledore. I went back and search every record known and it's one of the Deathly Hollows. They are: _

_The Sorcerer Stone (known to bring people back to life. In some cases takes a person's magic.) _

_The Cloak of Invisibility_

_The Elders Wand (deaths wand)_

_Tom, those that get a hold of all three are the controller of death. It's the only way to vanish the 'Dark Lord or Voldemort.' that means you. _

_The main question is who is masquerading as you. They obscurity want you dead. You hold too much power. Dumbledore fears that you'll expose everything and take over the world. _

Tom laughed at the statement. It was the total opposite. Tom wanted to save their world and Dumbledore wanted to control it. He sat the letter down on table next to him. He prayed that the prophecy could have a different out come. He had to get Hermione Granger on their side. He needed her talent in research, because he was getting nowhere.

Tom smiled gently even with everything that was dark in the world. At lest his youngest grandson was happy. It was a sliver line in the dark times.

* * *

Place your reviews.

Sorry for such a short chapter!

AN: I made up about the part of the stone taking away one's magic, but other than that it's according to the book.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~*~

Remus led Hermione to his chambers. She'd be staying with him until she was able to control her emotions, which would take until the full moon to learn to control them. The only one that knew about her being a werewolf was her room mate Ginny. So she wouldn't worry about her best friend. She was shocked about the news but promised not to tell Harry and Ron. Remus knew this was going to hard due to fact it was also mating season.

Remus walked into the common room and found Hermione working on her transfiguration essay for Professor McGonagall. She looked up and glassy/sliver eyes shined at the male werewolf. He walked around the coffee table to stay far way as possible. Hermione's eyes followed his every move waiting for the perfect time to pounce.

"Now, Hermione think about the out come. It's mating season Hermione. I know you want to mate but your emotions are still to high to understand."

She stood up and slowly walked up to him. Remus stepped back. He inhaled deeply. He growled deep inside his chest. He knew that was a very bad idea, but he couldn't help it. His mate was right in front of him and in heat. Remus bumped into the wall. He was stuck.

Hermione pulled off her shirt and dropped onto the floor. She threw her bra across the room. Remus squeezed his eyes shut. He knew if he looked at her he'd loose control. Moony would take control no matter how hard he try to hold back. She pulled down her skirt and removed her underwear.

"Look at me Remus." Hermione told him and rested her hand on his chest. He shook his head. "I said look at me!"

"No Hermione. I won't. I can't."

She growled and took his hands and pressed her breasts against him. Remus opened his eyes and scanned her body. He growled at the pain in his pants. He quickly turned around and pinned Hermione against the wall. He attacked her lips and madly ran his hands over body. Remus licked and nibbled lovingly at her mark.

Hermione quickly worked his pants and yanked them down along with his boxers. Remus stepped out of his shoes, socks and pants. He quickly ripped off his shirt sending buttons across the room.

Remus rubbed his body over his mate placing his scent over her body removing any scent of any other man off of her. He moved her from the wall and slowly laid her down onto the carpet. He kissed his lick his way down her body leaning her taste and her smell.

Remus pushed a finger inside her sex soon followed by another. Hermione bucked her hips with his movements. He held her hips in place in a bruising grip. He locked his amber eyes with her glassy/sliver eyes. He removed his hand and replaced it with his tongue. Remus smirked against her and pinched her sending over the edge. Hermione screamed his name and he breathed in her scent and taste.

Remus licked his way up her body and stopped enough time to pay some attention to her breasts. He licked and nibbled at her mark. He stroked himself a couple of times and rubbed some of her juices over his harden member. Remus threw Hermione onto her hands and knees. He buried himself inside her tight passage. He moved over her body and in twined his fingers with hers.

"Is this what you wanted mate?" He growled in her ear.

"Yes!" Hermione yelled at the feel of fulfillment.

Remus moved in and out hard and fast. He growled with each thrust. Hermione moaned loud and louder. He licked and nibbled at her mark.

"You're so beautiful my witch." He growled and moved faster seeking for release. "Damn it woman." She screamed his name at her own release bring him with her. He howled causing it to echo around the room.

Hermione's arms buckled and she fell to the floor. Remus slammed inside her just for good measure. He pulled out and fell to the floor next to her breathing heavily. He rolled onto his side and pulled Hermione into his arms. He pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and threw it over their nude bodies.

"Hermione, why must you temp me so?" whispered Remus and brushed a curl from her face. He ran his hand down the curve of her body down to her stomach.

"It was the only way to get you. I wanted you so bad."

"Well, you have me love." he kissed her shoulder. "I'm never letting you go. Never." Remus growled when the portrait opened. "Severus, I would leave while you still have legs."

The Potions Master chuckled at his cousin. "You wouldn't do that to your own family. Would you Remus? I won't come any closer." he told them and sat down in the arm chair in front of the fireplace.

Severus heard Hermione mumble 'Where's my skirt?' Severus threw it over the couch. She thanked him and slipped it on. He rolled his eyes and threw her bra over to her as well. The couple walked around the couch and sat down next to each other.

Remus pulled Hermione into his arms. She rested her body into his chest. Severus handed his cousin a letter. "It's from Grandfather. It's about the Elders Wand."

"What, it's a legend?" he whispered and unfolded the it. He scanned it with his amber eyes. His eyes widened. "This is impossible. The geezer has the damn Wand of Death. Oh Merlin help us."

"That's what I said. The stone is safe. Potter has the cloak. So that's safe. For now."

Hermione sat back in thought and pieced the puzzle together. "Are you talking about the Death Hollows?" she asked.

Remus twisted a strain of hair between his fingers. "Yes, love we are. There are many things about this war you don't know."

"Remus," Severus said warningly. "This isn't the time or place."

"They've been using her for years! I will not stand it a moment longer!" Remus growled.

Hermione jumped out of her mate's arms and looked at the men. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She shook her head. It couldn't be true.

"Fine. I'll get Miss Weasely. You stubborn werewolf." Severus hissed. He stood up and vanished in swirl of green flames to go to the head dormitory.

Remus slowly walked up to his mate and she back away. "Please Hermione. You must trust me. I have never lied to you. Well, me and Severus are cousins. But that's not important right now."

Ginny and Severus stepped out of the fireplace. He suggested a safer place to talk. Remus looked at the Potions Master. He knew the only truly safest place was with their grandfather. They were nowhere near ready to face him.

Severus looked at Remus. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking? There's a little bit of Slytherin in you after all." he threw a special untraceable portkey. "It's the right thing to do Remus."

He nodded. "You need to tell them about yourself. You know what I'm talking about."

Severus took Ginny into his arms. "I'll met you there. You idiot." and they were gone in a swirl black smoke.

"Yes dear, Severus is a vampire." Remus said and held out his hand. "Please trust me. I know it's a lot to ask but please mate. I would never intentionally cause you harm."

"Where are you taking me and Ginny? Tell. Me. Now!"

"To my grandfather's place. Please Hermione." Remus begged his mate. She sighed and took his hand and they vanished from Hogwarts.

~*~

The couple appeared in a large entrance hall with white walls, stone floors, two large staircases made out of gray marble. A large chandelier in the middle of ceiling lighting the entire room.

Hermione quickly walked over to Ginny who stood alone looking at a large painting of Hogwarts. Remus stood behind the witches. He told them that's when Hogwarts was just built.

Severus walked down the stairs with a man close behind him. He had short gray/brown hair, pale skin, dark green eyes and board shoulders. He wore elegantly cut black robes.

Remus smirked at his grandfather. He was concealed under many glamour charms. He wouldn't frighten Hermione and Ginny. But if you looked very closely you could still see some of the deep red eyes that were hard to conceal.

Tom walked up to the young women and smiled gently. "You must be Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasely. I've heard so much from my grandchildren. They both speak very highly of you. I'm Tom."

Hermione smiled and shook his hand. She wondered why he didn't add his last name to the introduction. She didn't say a word. Ginny wondered the same thing but shook his hand in a friendly manor.

"Please come with me, and let us go somewhere more comfortable. The library perhaps?" Tom suggested and he led them up the stairs and hall to the library.

~*~

Hermione stepped into the library and looked around in awe at the large two story library walls full of books. Tom looked at Hermione in amusement. Remus was the exact same way when he first saw the Malfoy library.

Tom motioned to the chairs in front of the roaring fireplace. They sat down next to fireplace. Remus squeezed Hermione's hand. She was still angry at her mate. She also needed the comfort only what Remus could give her.

Tom studied Hermione and Ginny. He knew this would be hard for them to understand. They had been lied to for so many years. Ginny grew up surrounded by Dumbledore loving family that would do anything to support the 'Greater Good,' "First the Deathly Hollows do exist. The Elder Wand was conformed by many years of research from Mr. Ollivander. Than the Cloak of Invisibility is pasted from son to son. So naturally Harry has received it. The Sorcerer Stone was created by Nicholas Fammel. It is made to turn any ordinary object into pure gold or bring people immortal life. But the other thing that people do not know is that it can take away a person magic and transfer it to the holder of the stone."

Tom rose from his chair and walked over to the bookshelf, and pulled down a thick book and returned back to his seat. He turned it to the correct page and quietly handed it to Hermione. "This is very important. Dumbledore has kept this information from you." She took the book.

Hermione read down the long names of the many family trees. She read her name and her hands began to shake. Tom watched on with worry. Remus gently squeezed her shoulder. Ginny's eyes widen at the information she was reading. The book fell from Hermione's hands.

"Dumbledore knew this hold time." Hermione whispered. "He knew this whole damn time!"

Remus quickly lowered her head. She gasped for air. He knew if she got up set that she'd hyperventilated. "Breathe sweetheart." he gently rubbed her back. "Breathe relax. That's my girl. That's my girl."

Hermione sighed and leaned back and, Remus wrapped his arms around her waist. Than her eyes widened when the stone came to mind. She jumped up and began to pace in front of the fireplace. Tom followed the young woman's movements.

"So, Dumbledore took the stone from Fammel. He proclaimed to be friends for years. He wanted the stone for himself that much is easy to see. The magic he had which was the magic of the earth. Dumbledore wanted the magic for himself. But why so call place, 'safe place' from Voldemort. To make him immortal. When already has pieces of his soul out in there hidden from the world." Hermione stopped in her tracks. "Where's the stone now?"

"Safely hidden from the Dumbledore-dork."

"Severus," Tom said warningly but cracked a smile at his grandson.

"But why did Tom Riddle spilt his soul into the seven ways?" Ginny asked in thoughtfully.

Tom shifted uncomfortable in his chair. He sighed heavily. "What many people didn't know about the man is that Tom was a seer. He saw the events that were to come. He spilt his soul to ensure his survival so the prophecy could come. He didn't expect when he reach for Harry to save him for the evil that laid on the side of light that his body would be destroyed. It was ancient magic."

Hermione sat back down and Remus wrapped his arms around her. She rested his head down his shoulder. "What about Lily Potter?" she asked and felt Remus stiffen.

"Lily thought that Riddle was after her son, but in truth he was after Lily. She was a spy sending information to the Muggle Prime Minster." He sighed heavily and continued, "She was helping Dumbledore who wants to take over the Ministry and have all the power."

"But Lily wouldn't do that. Not the world she loved. Her friends to Harry." Hermione said not wanting to believe the truth.

Remus held Hermione close and played with her hands. "Dumbledore had her under mind control honey. She wasn't able to fight like James could, and by the time Grandpa went to help her for the second time she was far too gone for anyone's help."

Ginny stared at the man before her in disbelief. She didn't know what think. She didn't know what was true or what was a lie. Dumbledore wanted to destroy Voldemort. He was the dark wizard. Dumbledore had defeated a dark wizard. Than her eyes widened. Tom smiled at the red head and nodded. He rose from the chair.

"Wait, have one more question concerning the stone." Ginny said. Tom nodded. "What happened when Harry touched the stone? When he faced Voldemort."

Tom sat back down in thought. "Alright dear, let me see how to put this." he took a deep breath. "Harry had gotten the stone from a mirror but it wasn't the Mirror of Erised but the Mirror of Principatus Auctorita." he waited a moment before he continued. "Dumbledore had been standing behind Harry controlling his mind. He did get some of the young boy's power."

Grandfather that's enough." Severus said warningly. "They're not ready for the entire truth."

Tom ignored his grandson. "They need to know and think it over." Severus rolled his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me." Remus chuckled at his cousin. He was quickly silenced when he shot Remus a look to kill. "So called 'Voldemort' used what power he had after touching Harry and ran through him knocking the stone from his hand." He studied the two young woman who were in shock of all the information they had learned.

"Now I want you to return to Hogwarts and think about all of what you've learned. I don't want you to jump to sudden conclusions. Talk to Severus and Remus and understand what's actually going on in this war. Think it over long and hard. I want you to trust these two men before you. They'll protect you." Tom helped Hermione up and squeezed her hand. "Think about what you've been through over the years in Hogwarts. Think over the adventures. It's important. Than come to me after you piece them together." She nodded her head. "Be careful my dear." he kissed her cheek. "My grandson loves you. Don't you ever doubt that."

Hermione smiled and nodded her head. She kissed his cheek. Remus smiled and Tom pulled Remus into a quick hug. The couple vanished.

"Ginny, Severus will watch over you. Trust him." Tom said. He leaned forward and whispered, "He cares about you. I can tell. Just be patience. He'll opened up to you." he kissed her cheek. He nodded to Severus.

Severus nodded and took the red head into his arms. The couple vanished into a swirl of black smoke.

Tom sighed and sat down in the chair behind him. The glamour charm vanished. The snake like face and long white fingers appeared once more. He prayed that the two young women believe him and turn to the correct side.

* * *

Hit me and place a review!!

Latin Translations:

Principatus: rule

Auctorita: power


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~*~

Harry had noticed that Hermione began to look like Professor Lupin when it was close to the full moon. The thinness in her body. Her body shifts of pain, dark circles under her eyes and her mood swings. The ability to hear, taste and see from far off distances. Than the one thing that truly caught his eye were her unique glassy/sliver eyes, and how they shined brightly.

The trio walked out of the great hall with Ginny close behind. She didn't need Harry asking questions. She had noticed him look from Professor Lupin to Hermione. She knew that it wouldn't take long before he'd figure out that her best friend was a werewolf. Ron was just oblivious to the whole events that were to take place within only three days. Remus was not far behind from his mate for her protection.

Hermione told the boys and Ginny that she was going to the library to do some research for her potions homework. She leaned over to her best girlfriend told she was going to look up a few things that Professor Snape and Remus's grandfather had told them. Ginny smiled slightly and watched Hermione leave them and turned down the corridor. Remus nodded to Ginny and followed his mate in the shadows.

~*~

Hermione walked into the restricted section of the library. She hummed as she walked down the ales. She pulled several books down and sat them down on a nearby table. She returned to shelves and grabbed a few more. Hermione saw a book magically land on her table. She raised a brow. She shrugged and sat down at table. Hermione pulled out two quills, ink and several pieces of parchments and settled in for along day of research.

Tom wanted her to really think about her, Harry and Ron's adventures over the years. But 'why' was the question. Did he know something that was planted in each small adventure.

First Year:

Obstacles:

1. DADA professor- Voldemort possible to protect Harry.

2. Forbidden Forrest: Dead Unicorn- Voldemort drinks it's blood to get his strength.

3. Third Floor: Away from the students. Unable to get help when needed.

A) Locked door: Spell advancement. (Hermione)

a) Magical Harp: Sleeping Fluffy - Guarding hidden door. (All Three- team work)

B) Flying Keys: Flying skills (Harry)

C) Chess Set: Assessment of figuring out the challenger's movement. (Ron)

D) Potion: Skills of potion brewing (Hermione)

d) Passing through the fire (Harry)

E) Voldemort: Get the stone from Harry.

e) Stone: Gets stone (Harry)

1. Voldemort: struggles to get stone.

2. Dumbledore: hidden possible wandless magic draining Harry's magic

3. Harry touch teacher fall apart.

4. Voldemort: knocks stone from Harry's hand and vanishes and weak.

Hermione sat the quill down and rubbed her face with her hands. She sniffed and smelt her mate but Harry entered the restricted session. She quickly hid her work inside her book bag. She stuck the book that magically appeared and pulled out her potions work.

"Hey Harry. Do you need help with your potions essay? It's due by next class." Hermione told her and cut her eyes to Remus who nodded.

"No. I'll do it later." he studied Hermione closely. "I've noticed something different about you Mione." She sat back trying to act calm. "You look like Lupin around the full moon." Hermione laughed at her best friend. "I'm serious Mione. You're eyes are glassy/sliver. I looked it up. You're a werewolf."

Hermione looked down at her hand. She chewed on her bottom lip. She looked up and a tear rolled down her left cheek. "I was attacked three weeks after the term started. I didn't know how to tell you." Harry squeezed her hands. "Lupin's been helping me. I've been staying with him until I can get my emotions under control."

"Gin knows doesn't she?" Hermione only nodded her head. Harry took a deep breath. "I'll help you. You're my best friend." she gave him a watery smile. "You're not ready to tell Ron are you?" She shook her head. "Than I won't say a word. The less people know the better, because of Voldemort wanting werewolves on his side of the war."

"Professor Lupin's going to help me for my first transformation, because it's the worst out of all them. Please don't be angry because of that. It' just even with the Wolfsbane I could attack anyone."

Harry nodded. "I understand." he stood up and took her hand. "Come on let's go to the common room. You've been working too hard lately. Anyway we don't need Ron getting any ideas. You know how he gets." Hermione smiled and put her things away.

The couple left the library with Remus close behind with a slight smile. He knew Harry would help Hermione greatly. He noticed she had just about figured out the first year events.

~*~

Ginny sat down on the large bed in Hermione's room, because she had told her about the research. Well, not really the research. The notes she had written down about the first year.

Ginny took the paper and leaned back against the wall. The one of things that stuck out was the potions brewing. "Do you thing Dumbledore wants you to brew some type of potion to weaken Riddle's magic. Because if you think about it Voldemort is growing in power."

Hermione quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and quill. She wrote down weakling potion. She chewed on her bottom lip in thought and her eyes widen in shock. Hermione quickly told Ginny that Dumbledore wanted her to be Snape's apprentice. Snape informed the headmaster that he wasn't able to take on one.

"So they put you on research!" Ginny said in shock. "Ok let's go to year two." Hermione nodded her head and quickly got settled in to write once more.

Second Year:

1. Dairy: Belong to Riddle

A) Found 2nd floor girls laboratory. (Ginny)

a) Controlling

B) Writing messages on the wall. (possible warning from Riddle to save Ginny.)

b) Scarred: threw it out.

C) Harry found it.

c) Riddle showed Harry the past. (Hagrid 's spider/warning of Dumbledore's control)

D) Mind Control: Riddle open the chamber. (Dumbledore find.)

D) Basilisk: attack

d) Myrtle's death (Pin the attack on Riddle. He's Slytherin heir.)

2. Harry: finds chamber (Dumbledore mind control)

A) Basilisk: protect Hogwarts (Slytherin raised/ founder.)

a) Fawks: controlled by Dumbledore to pluck out snake's eyes.

B) Hat: brought sward (Gryffindor founder protect school)

b) Kill Basilisk (Test Harry's strength)

C) Kill diary to save Ginny (possible Dumbledore standing hidden with stone stilling Ginny's magic.)

c) Fawks: heal Harry (Possible to turn to Dumbledore for help understanding.)

Hermione sat the quill down and read over the information. Ginny leaned closer to read the information. The red head's eyes widen at what was written down. "Oh gods is it possible? That we're own the wrong side of the war."

"It's possible. But let's sleep on this. We don't need to be jumping to conclusions just like Tom said." Ginny nodded and Hermione placed all the information safely in her drawer. She said goodnight and left for Remus chambers.

* * *

Hit it and leave a review.

Talk about some puzzle pieces placed together. What does the floating book have to with it? Did Hogwarts give her the book? Send me a private message for fun ideas!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~*~

Ginny couldn't believe what Hermione had figured out about the side of 'light' and Snape knew along about Dumbledore. He was working as a double or even maybe a triple spy. So which meant that Malfoy Sr. was a spy in the Ministry. She wondered about her older brother Percy? Did he leave because he didn't believe in Dumbledore? She had so many questions and the answer could only come from those she thought were enemies. If they're new found information was in fact true.

Ginny lowered the wards off of Hermione's desk drawer and stuck the information safely in her pocket. She kept her hand wrapped around her wand. She made her way to the dungeons. She was grateful it was a Saturday and she could speak to the bat of the dungeons. Ginny chuckled at the statement because it turned out he was a vampire. She thought it would frighten her, but it made him more dark, interesting and she found out that turned her on. Ginny shook her head to clear her mind she needed help in understanding the new information.

~*~

Ginny took a deep breath and knocked on the Potions Master's office door. It was the first time she had adventured down into the snakes den. She heard him bark 'enter.' She slowly opened the door and walked into the office. She quietly closed the door with a soft click.

"What can I do for you Miss Weasely?" he said looking up. "I'm rather busy at the moment." he told her returning back to his journal.

Ginny didn't know what to say. She laid the parchment down in front of him. Severus looked up and raised a brow. He picked up the paper and sat back. He told her to sit when he saw it concerned past information. Ginny sat down in front of the wizard.

"Well, this is rather interesting. I assume it's from the damned trio's adventures." Ginny nodded. "Well speak up woman! Do not nodded." Severus stood up and removed his outer teaching robes and gently laid them down on a nearby arm chair. "Their I am no longer your professor. Is that more comfortable for you Ginny?" Severus asked with a slight smirk.

"Yes thank you." she told him and sat back more relaxed. She moved over her chair to were she was sitting on his right side.

He ran his finger down the notes and the ring of the Snape family crest caught her eye. He looked in Ginny's direction. "Of course my family crest is a serpent." she only smiled. He returned to the paper. "Now, the diary is true. Grandfather magically allowed the diary to come to you and not Potter. But there was catch."

"Dumbledore got his hands on the journal."

"The messages did get crossed for you to write on the walls. He planted it to make you write the threatening messages. For example, 'Her skeleton will lay in chamber for ever.' that was his doing along with the trances. Than when you threw out the diary Grandfather had to do something else when Potter found it."

"He used what strong magic that was planted inside the diary to show Harry the past."

"Very good Ginny." Severus took a deep breath and continued. "Now when Riddle wrote his name to spell out "I am Lord Voldemort." that was Dumbledore's doing when he got the diary. He controlled it." Severus told her and sat back with a slump. "He's destroyed so many lives."

"I see where your coming from." Ginny whispered and gave him a shy smile.

Severus turned to the first year and told her that one was mostly self explanatory. He sat the down the papers on the end of his desk. He sat back and crossed his arms. He studied the youngest Weasely with his black eyes. He smirked at the young woman. He noticed how she had changed over the years.

Ginny's red hair was cut to her shoulders. She wore the right amount of makeup that enhanced her beautiful facial features. She wore outfits that showed off her newly developed woman figure. She had a smile that tied his stomach up into a knot.

"Can I ask you a question? It's a small personal question."

"It depends on the personality of the question. Yes you may." He answered only to see her smile.

"How long have you been a vampire?"

Severus smirked. He knew that she had been itching to ask that question since she found out. He told her since he was seven. He was a day walker, which able him to walk in the sun but he still had to stay out of sun much as possible. Severus also informed her that the headmaster didn't know he was a vampire. Ginny told her professor that his secret was safe with her. He nodded his head.

He held out the papers. She took that her queue to leave. Severus let his hand graze over her hand when she took them. He told her to come by any time she needed to that his door was always open to her. Ginny smiled and left the office.

"What in the name of hell did I do that for?" he whispered and turned back to his journal.

~*~

Hermione walked into her mate's chambers after visiting Harry and Ron. She hurt and exhausted. She laid down on the four post bed and pulled the covers over her small thin frame. She slowly fell into a painful sleep.

Remus sighed exhausted even just from grading essays. He walked into the bedroom and found Hermione asleep. He removed his outer robes and shoes. He crawled into the bed. Remus pulled Hermione into his arms. He licked her mark and buried his nose into her soft curls and fell asleep. The full moon was going to extremely painful for his mate. He knew rest was best for her to do.

Hermione shifted in pain. Remus opened his eyes and got out of bed and walked over to window. He sighed heavily he watched the sun slowly set. Remus saw two bottles of Wolfsbane on the beside table. He assumed that Severus had dropped it off while they were asleep.

Remus gently stroked Hermione's cheek and said gently, "Hermione, honey time to wake up."

She hissed at the pain in muscles and bones. He opened the bottle and handed her the of Wolfsbane. She smiled weakly and took it in one go. Hermione crewed up her face in disgust. Remus chuckled slightly and took his own in one go.

Remus and Hermione walked into a room next to bedroom to where did his transformations. So he wouldn't destroy his chambers. The door magically sealed itself. Remus prepared himself for Hermione's first painful transformation.

He laid down on the floor and pulled Hermione into his arms. He rubbed her arms, shoulders and back in hope to relax her painful body. Remus told her she'd feel server cramping.

"Oh wonderful a bad case of PMS." Hermione said sarcastically.

He chuckled slightly and she curled up into tight ball. She squeezed her eyes shut and the tears rolled down her face. Remus remaindered her to breathe. Hermione growled at her mate at the idiotic statement.

"Hold on love. It'll be over in a moment." he whispered when he felt his bones snapped.

Hermione bit down on her lip to stop from screaming. She screamed out in pain. Moony howled out of pain. He saw his mate still in the middle of her transformation. He laid down in front of her and rested a pawl on her already transformed pawl.

'_Don't fight it mate. Relax and breathe.' _he thought.

'_I can't. it's too painful.' _Hermione thought when she heard him inside her head.

Moony blinked in shock. He could communicate telephonically. He smirked to himself. It might come in handy down the road.

Hermione howled out of pain when her transformation was finally complete. She fell to the floor whimpering in pain. Moony laid down next his mate and took her into his arms. He nuzzled against her neck.

'_Sleep. You're exhausted.'_ he told her and licked her cheek.

She closed her glassy/sliver eyes and snuggled deeper into her mate's arms. Moony breathed in her scent and he too fell into an exhausting sleep. He kept his ears out for any dangers in the castle.

~*~

Ginny sat in the common room unable to sleep. She was worried about her best friend. She knew it was going be extremely painful. She was grateful that Remus was there to help her through it.

Ginny jumped when she saw green flames appear in the fireplace. A man in a black hooded robe that was held in place by a sliver serpent stepped out of the fire. He waved his hand and the portraits were quiet, still and blinded. He waved his hand again and the area was locked down tightly that Dumbledore himself would have trouble lowering.

"It's not safe for me to be here. If I'm discovered it would cause much harm." Tom told Ginny gently. She only could nodded. He smirked, "I can enter the castle no matter how tightly the headmaster's wards are." he told her and sat down in a chair next to the fireplace. "How you?" she nodded again. "I'm one of the founder's heirs. I will not tell you which founder, not now. I will once the time is right."

"What brings you here sir?" Ginny asked and placed a pillow in her lap glad she had someone to talk to you.

"I'm concerned for Hermione and Remus. The first transformation is the most painful. It nearly killed Remus during his first transformation." he informed her. Ginny's eyes widened. "Don't worry my dear. Hermione's transformation will be much easier since she has her mate at her side."

Ginny sighed heavily. She sank lower into the couch. Tom smiled gently at the red head. He propped his elbow on the arm of the chair and rested his chin in his hand. He studied her carefully and could tell something weighted heavily on her shoulder.

"You miss your older brother Percy."

"How do you know about Percy?" Ginny asked in awe. She had never mentioned anything about him.

Tom smirked at the young woman. This was best time to tell her. "Percy is one of my spies at the Ministry. He works close to the damn fool of a Minister. Lucius is a spy for me as well." He leaned forward, "Kingsley Shacklebolt as well." he winked at the red head. "But that's all that works at the Ministry. I have spies all over Hogwarts mainly the Slytherin students."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked and wondering why he wasn't waiting to tell her and Hermione together.

Tom sat back and told her it would be easier to tell Hermione if it was coming from a friend. He looked around and rose from his seat. He squeezed her shoulder. Tom stepped into the fireplace waved his hand and the wards fell and he vanished in a swirl of green flames. He had given her enough information to help them think about changing sides.

Harry walked down the stairs and joined Ginny on the couch. She smiled weakly. He pulled her into his arms. They watched the flames waiting for the sun to raise.

~*~

Remus body shifted into human form he held one of her pawls and watched her transformed into human form. He noticed that her transform from werewolf to human was a little more easier, but it was still extremely painful. Hermione fell to the floor gasping in pain. Remus gently wrapped her up in a blanket. He grabbed a bathrobe he kept hidden in the room. He tied it around his waist. Remus ignored his own pain and carried her to the bedroom.

Remus gently laid Hermione down onto the mattress. She groaned out of pain. He gently covered her up with the soft blankets. He looked in the doorway when he heard a knock. Remus motioned for Severus to entered the room. Remus sat down on the other side of the bed. He took Hermione's hand into his.

The Potions Master sat a black bag down on the bedside table. Severus could tell Hermione was in a lot of pain. Her face was pale, dark circles under her eyes and her muscles twitched. He pulled out several bottles of potions and several needles and laid them out in a line. Severus filled each of them up with a different a potion. He told Remus that Hermione wouldn't be able to keep it down in her system long enough for it to take effect.

"Do what you must. Just help her with the pain." he whispered and kissed her forehead.

Severus nodded and wrapped an elastic band around her arm. He tapped her arm to find a vein. He carefully injected each potion. Than he lastly gave her a sleeping draught. Severus healed the couples injures. He told his cousin to get some rest. He left the could alone.

~*~

Severus found Ginny in the Great Hall fixing her a plate of food. He also noted that she was the only one in the hall. He could tell she didn't get an ounce of sleep. Severus sat down across from the young woman and told her that Hermione was sleeping peacefully. He took the cup of black coffee in his hands. The couple sat in a comfortable silence speaking their thoughts every so often. The red head left out the information that his grandfather visited her last night.

* * *

Place a great review!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~*~

It took Hermione nearly a week to recover from her first transformation. Her mood swings would still get the better of her every so often. She couldn't truly figure out why she wanted to attack the headmaster so badly. Than she remember what Tom had told her and what Ginny had informed about the information when he came to visit her on the full moon. Than she began to wonder if it was her wolf that didn't like the headmaster. She would have to talk to Remus.

~*~

Hermione walked down the hall with Harry discussing about the many senses a werewolf had to those of normal witches and wizards. He knew that they could hear from long distances, see in the dark and from afar and had strong in taste. He knew that each wolf had a mate. Harry didn't know that the only way for a werewolf to have a child was to be with another one of their own breed. He could see where that made since and that the females only had a seven month pregnancy instead of a nine month pregnancy.

"So I guess your and Ron's relationship will have to end for sure?" Harry asked more in a statement than a question.

"Yes. The next time he asked me out I will have to decline." Hermione told her best friend. If she could only tell him that she had a mate. She couldn't take the chance.

Albus walked by Harry and Hermione. She stopped and watched the headmaster's movements. She growled deep inside her chest. Just before she attacked Remus grabbed her by the arms locking her in place. Hermione struggled against his strong grip in hope to break free.

Albus stopped and stood three inches away from the young woman. He raised a questionable brow. He knew that their was no way for her to sense his actions. He'd been at his plan for years and wasn't going to have a young dumb werewolf destroy it all.

"Where's the Cedex? Where's the Book of Abraham the Mage?" Hermione growled deep inside her chest. "I know you stole it along with the stone. Fammel didn't give it to you! You stole it!"

Remus covered his shock and tried to quiet down his mate. He told the headmaster to leave them. Albus quickly lost the famous twinkle in his eye and it turn cold and quickly walked way from the trio.

Harry turned and looked at Hermione wondering what just happened. He couldn't understand why she would attack Professor Dumbledore and what was the Cedex?

Remus gave Hermione a warning growl and she stopped struggling. He turned her around and asked, "How did you know about the Book of Abraham the Mage?" he turned to Harry and said, "Do not mention the Cedex to anyone not even with Ron. Do you understand?" Harry nodded his head. "You come with now!" Remus growled in her ear and lead her down the hall.

Remus slammed the portrait close. He pulled out a untraceable portkey. He yanked her into his arms and they vanished.

~*~

They appeared in the Malfoy Manor and Luicus walked into the entrance hall shocked to see Remus and Hermione. He told Lucius to tell his grandfather that he and Hermione were here to see him. The blonde nodded and left the entrance hall.

Tom walked down the stairs once again concealed in glamour charms to hide his snake-like appearance. "What in the nine levels of hell is going on Remus John Lupin?!" He leaned over and whispered in his grandfather's ear. "She knows about the Cedex! But how? Luicus will take you to the library." She nodded and followed him up the stairs. "You! I've taught you better than to man handle a woman." hissed Tom and his eyes flashed deep blood red. Remus swallowed hard. "You will apologize to her. Now get your ass up into that room. Now!" Tom said, pointing in the direction of the stairs.

Remus nodded violently and ran from the room. The last time he saw his grandfather that angry was the day he and James nearly burnt down the kitchen.

Tom turned on his heels his black robes swirled around his ankles. He stormed up the stairs to cool down from his own anger. He knew it was his grandson's wolf that had taken over the his human actions. He knew Remus would never treat a woman with such little respect. He only hoped Hermione would understand Remus's actions.

~*~

Tom stopped in the doorway of the library just enough time to see Hermione slap Remus cross the face. He chuckled slightly when the sound echoed throughout the room. He knew that Remus would have a nasty burse on his right cheek. Tom knew that Remus dissevered what he got. A good slap to knock the human sense back into his state of mind.

"Feel better my dear?" Tom asked walking into the library. He saw her eyes soften and nodded her head. "Good. Remus was acting on his wolf. I hope you know that. Dumbledore must have been nearby. Was the mad man near you at all?"

"Yes. He was very close." she whispered not realizing the magnitude of his actions. "So Remus felt like I was in grave danger."

"Yes, dear that's the exact emotions he was feeling." Tom told her sitting down in his favorite chair.

Hermione walked up to Remus and he took her into his arms. He buried his face into her slick curls. He smoothing ran his fingers through her hair. "I was just protecting you love and sorry if I frightened you." She shook her head. "Let's sit down and Grandpa will tell you about the Cedex." she nodded and they sat down on the floor.

Tom couldn't help but smirk. Remus sat on the floor in front of the fire since he was five. He smiled when Remus pulled Hermione between his legs and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw James Potter walked into the library carrying an old medal book. Tom carefully took the centuries old book. James sat down in a nearby arm chair.

"I know. I'm suppose to be dead." James told the extremely shocked witch. I'm sure as Moony has told you that there are many things in this war that you do not understand." he gave her moment to process the information before he continued. "We, death eaters are not as we appear. Dumbledore's doing has made us out to be killing driven and heartless people."

Severus and Ginny appeared in a swirl of black smoke. He narrowed his eyes at his cousin. "You idiot, dumb ass-"

"Severus watch your tongue young man." hissed Tom.

"Ginny saw the whole event in the hall way. She came and got me. Hermione knows of the Cedex." The men nodded.

"Holly mother of Merlin! James Potter alive and kicking stag!" Ginny said in awe. James chuckled at the red head. "Now what is this Cedex, thingy?" She asked and flopped down on the rug next to Remus and Hermione. Severus sat down next to James.

"Now, thank goodness I found the Book of Abraham of Mage in the Chamber of Secrets before Dumbledore found it hidden in a stone of the chamber." he smirked. "The Basilisk showed the location." Tom gently ran his fingers over the medal cover. "Nicholas and Perenelle Fammel were the guardians of the Book of Abraham of Mage. It is the book that contains the history of the world that had never been seen, the initial formula for the stone and the secret to eternal life." He told them. (information is from the book of Alchemyst The Secret of the Immortal Nicholas Fammel) "Hermione how did you get the information of the Cedex's existence?" Tom asked her gently.

Hermione looked down at her feet and chewed on her bottom lip. Remus squeezed her hands. She nodded and took a deep breath. "I was in the library one afternoon to piece something's of mine, Harry and Ron's adventures together and a book floated over to my table. I didn't know why. Until I began to read it."

Flashback:

Hermione grabbed her bag and pulled out a large book. She sat down on the bed. She read the cover. **History of Nicholas Fammel**. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and flipped through the book. She noticed that over half of the pages were torn out. Hermione noticed it was in ancient Latin. She was grateful for her summer Latin langue classes. She flipped through the pages. Hermione saw torn out words.

"How am I going to read a torn book." Hermione hissed just as she was about to close the book words magically appeared. They read: **The Book of Abraham of Mage**. "This is a legend."

Hermione leaned back against the wall. She remember what Tom had told her about how Dumbledore wanted the stone so badly and it could do all the things it said. The book had the directions to make a stone than Dumbledore could make another stone. A stronger more power stone.

"Holly mother of Merlin!" Hermione said in awe. She quickly locked the book away and ran from her dorm.

Hermione ran into Harry in the common and wanted to go for walk. She agreed. She would tell Remus later of the news about the book.

End of Flashback: 

James gave the group a goofy grin. "Hogwarts is helping. She gave the book to Hermione for a reason. But the reason is still unknown."

"Prongs, your brain still works." Remus said with laughed.

* * *

Leave a great review!

I had to leave a small cliff hanger! So just take away my chocolate frogs!

AN: Chapter eight contains information from the book: Alchemyst The Secret Life the Immortal Nicholas Fammel


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~*~

Hermione sat back in thought back what had happened in the Hogwarts corridor. She got up and drug Ginny over to the other side of the library. Tom smiled at the young women. He turned to the men that sat in front of him and nodded.

Hermione looked at Tom and whispered, "Ginny, we're on the wrong side of the war. I mean look at from Moony's perspective. He was protecting me. Than my wolf's emotions are under control after my first full moon and I wanted to kill him."

The red head's eyes widened and looked over at the men. "Animals have better senses than humans." Hermione nodded her head. "You and Moony both felt the threat of Dumbledore. So Remus drug you away to safest place he knew and it's was here."

Hermione ran over to the desk and sat down in the chair. She pulled some parchment, quill and ink to her. Ginny grabbed a nearby chair and sat down next to her best friend.

They needed to figure out the events of the third year and fourth year. They knew it was safer to do it at Malfoy Manor than at Hogwarts were the painting could report back to the headmaster.

Lucius walked into the room and saw the women hunched over at the desk. Hermione frankly writing down information. He smiled pleased they had finally found some of things Dumbledore had caused and the harm he caused others to endure. Luicus sat down next to Tom and waited for them to finish.

"Alright, third year was about Sirius escaping Azkaban." Hermione whispered to Ginny.

_Third Year:_

_1. Sirius Black escapes Azkaban. _

_A. Harry's godfather _

_a. Dumbledore knew (kept hidden information to keep Harry trusting him.)_

_B. Dementors on the bus and school grounds. _

_b. The Minister of Magic orders. _

_2. Time Turner _

_A. Extra classes (Hermione but why is the question) _

_a. Possible control over mind (Hermione) _

_3. Peter Pettigrew _

_A. Ron's rat _

_a. twelve years _

_B. Follow of Voldemort _

"Wait a moment Hermione." Ginny said. She turned her head. "Mr. Potter said, "We Death Eaters" so that would make him a death eater." Hermione looked over at the men in thought and she nodded. "But what if Wormtail was actually spying for Dumbledore?"

"But that would make Dumbledore Lord Voldemort." Hermione said, moving her hands side to side. "He gave me the time turner to do his messy work in hope to kill Sirius. Shit! The old geezer played us! That two head-"

"Hermione language." Tom said gently.

"Sorry sir." She said and turned back to Ginny. "When killing Sirius first time failed we used the time turner. Dumbledore didn't expect Remus," he looked in the girls direction. "to teach him the patronus charm that saved their lives."

"But remember Moony answered your call. He was protecting you and Harry." Ginny said nearly jumping out of her seat.

Severus held back a chuckled when he saw the red head. She was just too much. He shook his head. But it didn't go un-noticed by the other men in the room.

"But what about Buckbeak how did he fit into the equation?" Hermione asked and her eyes widen and she smiled. "Dumbledore didn't know Buckbeak was going to be used to let Padfoot escape. The manic messed up with flaw in his little plan. Poor baby."

Ginny bust out into fit of giggles. The men looked over in the direction of the women listening but giving them their space to talk and work it out. They chuckled at the witches.

"Alright we've already summed up that Dumbledore wasn't going to tell Harry about Sirius. That's over with. Now year four." Hermione said not even worried about writing it down.

The Triwizard Cup main event of the year. Harry's name magically appeared in the cup. Dumbledore had his hand in putting Harry's name in goblet of fire. He had the meanest dragon of them all. The egg under the water forced him to choose between friends. He stayed behind to make sure Hermione was safe and out of danger. The maze was the last task which lead Harry and Cedric to the grave yard. Wormtail took Harry's blood and the rebirth of Voldemort. He killed Cedric and wanted to kill Harry. 'Voldemort' was weak and was forced under the Impero Curse after being reborn to attack Harry.

"Wait." said Hermione in thought. She looked over at Tom in the chair. "Tom knows too much about the night of Voldemort's attack."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and than at the men. "Tom Riddle!" he turned his head and nodded.

Remus caught Hermione's limp form before she hit the floor all before anyone could blink. Severus had Ginny cradled in his arms before James could sneeze.

James sneezed. (I had to put it. LOL)

"Bless you." Lucius said to his friend.

"Well, the ladies pieced the riddle together." James said with a laugh. "Rather quickly."

Remus whispered gentle words in her ear. He nuzzled her neck lovingly. Hermione slowly opened her eyes. He sighed, "Are alright love?"

"Department of Mysteries Dumbledore's handy work. Wasn't it?"

"Yes my dear." Tom said walking over to the small group.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes. "Fifth year was the geezer's handy work."

Remus and Severus help the witches to their feet. Remus let go of Hermione only for her knees to buckle. He caught her around her waist. They all returned back to their seats.

Tom sat down and pulled out his wand. He waved it over his face and his snakelike appearance was relieved to Ginny and Hermione. "My sacrifice I had to endure from trying to save James's son." He was surprised to see the girls not gasp or scream in terror. He replaced the charms for their comfort. "Now, the part of me being controlled during your fourth year is very true. I mentally told my death eaters to stay back. It was too dangerous for them to come near while I was forced to duel the bravest young man I know." he waited for them to digest the information before he continued.

"Than in your fifth year. I found out that Dumbledore enters Harry's mind when he feels like invading and torment him with fear and pain. I went to the Department of Mysteries to stop Dumbledore and in hope to end the war. I entered Harry's body in hope to channel both of our powers and destroy him. But it sadly didn't work. He was able to force me to leave Harry's body. My plan failed. Harry is still under his influence." Tom tiredly rubbed his hands over his face. He looked at the women in hope they believed him.

Hermione stood up and threw her arms around Tom's neck. He looked at Remus in shock. He smiled and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll do what I can to help." she whispered and pulled back. She lifted her left sleeve. "Brand me as a death eater."

Tom looked over at his grandson. He needed his approval. Remus was branded but kept his well covered with charms. Remus nodded his head. Tom turned back to Hermione.

"Are positive? We don't want to rush things my dear girl." He told her.

Hermione let out a small laughed and said, "I'm already apart of the family. Remember a mark is deeper than marriage."

Tom chuckled at the statement. He had forgotten about that small piece of information. He pulled out his wand.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger-Lupin swear to up hold the laws of the wizarding world and protect it from those that want to over throw and destroy our kind?" he asked his 'granddaughter'.

Hermione smiled and looked at Remus who nodded with a smile. "I do."

Tom whispered a spell and a black line snaked into her skin forming the skull and snake. He pulled back his wand and looked at the tattoo and traced it gently with his finger and the shocks of pain stopped. He kissed her cheek and Hermione sat back down next to Remus.

Ginny smiled and walked up to Tom. She lifted her left sleeve. He told her to give him one moment. He whispered in Luicus ear. He nodded and left the library. The red head gave Tom a puzzled looked. He only smiled at the witch.

Luicus walked back into the room. Ginny looked up and ran to her brother's opened arms.

"I've missed you Gin-gin." Percy said, running his fingers through her long hair. He pulled her back. "I see you've realized what has actually been going on in the war."

"Is that why you left?" she asked sadly.

"Yes it is. I wouldn't be where I am today if I would had remain under our parents influence."

Tom rose from his chair and stood behind Ginny. "Are ready to mark as one of my death eaters?"

"Yes, sir." she answered and Percy smiled and squeezed her shoulders gently.

Do you, Ginerva Molly Weasely swear to up hold the laws of the wizarding world and protect it from those that want to over throw and destroy our kind?" Tom asked.

"I do." she answered.

Tom whispered a spell and a black line snaked up her arm forming the skull and the snake. He pulled back his wand and traced it gently with his finger and the shocks of pain stopped. He kissed her cheek and smiled.

The clock chimed and they all looked up at the mantle and it read: 4:30. They said goodbye to everyone. Percy told Ginny he'd write. She smiled. Severus took the red head into his arms and they vanished in a swirl of black smoke. Remus took Hermione into his arms and they vanished.

"They are fighting for the Darker Shade of Light." Tom said and ushered the men out of the library. He returned to his research.

* * *

Place your reviews.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

I hope that summoned up the missing pieces of the riddle. I decide to leave out the information from the sixth book as you have noticed. It would have thrown things off blance.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~*~

Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk and popped a lemon drop in his mouth. He could tell Hermione's shields were starting to drop. He had to think of a plan. But his main concern was that the attacks from the death eaters were lowering. He had to think of a plan. It was time to call in his little spy. He told Minerva he was needed at Ministry and would be gone for the day. She nodded not thinking anything about it.

Severus hadn't seen the headmaster all day and it got him wondering were the old geezer went to. He knew the Ministry hadn't called him away. He swore under his breath and vanished to Malfoy Manor.

Tom knocked over a well of ink when he saw a swirl of black smoke. He was face to face with his oldest grandson. "Severus Snape! You know better."

"Dumbledore has left the castle."

"Lucius has not mentioned a meeting for the Ministry. He's after Hermione's family. Go and be careful." Tom told him. He nodded and was gone in swirl of black smoke.

~*~

Albus stood at the Grangers' home and knocked on the door. He didn't have to wait for long. He stood face to face with Jane Granger. Albus told her he was the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard. She let him in without any worry. She closed the door behind him.

"Is Mr. Granger home as well?" Albus asked watching a one year old little girl crawl on the floor.

"Yes. I'll get him. Please have seat." Jane disappeared down the hall to retrieve John. She quickly returned with her husband.

"What is wrong with Hermione?" John asked worryingly.

Albus smirked "Nothing this can't fix to make her come to her senses." he pulled out his wand and the family was dead with three flashes of green light. He trashed the house and sent up the dark mark. He vanished from the house grateful for his little spy's information that the family was home and unguarded.

Severus and Nott appeared at the Grangers home and saw the dark mark above the house. They ran inside and found Jane, John and little Rose dead on the floor.

"Damn it!" Severus swore and punched the wall. "We were too late. We have no proof again that bastard was here." Nott squeezed his shoulder and they were gone with a pop.

~*~

Severus found his grandfather pacing the floor in front of the fireplace. Tom stopped when he heard someone enter the room. Severus shook his head. Tom grabbed the nearest thing to him which was a vase. He threw it across the room hitting the wall shattering into thousands of pieces. Severus jumped at the sudden out burst.

"Can I do nothing right Severus." Tom said, easing himself into his arm chair. "My granddaughter has just lost her family. Dumbledore's after her because he's realized that her walls have been slowly falling. Go back to Hogwarts before anyone notices you are gone."

Severus nodded and took that as a queue that his grandfather wanted to be alone. He needed to think of his next action to take. Severus was gone with a swirl of black smoke.

~*~

Severus appeared in the darken corridor of the dungeons. He quietly made his way to Remus's class room. He stood at the door and knocked and heard him call 'enter.' Severus swept into the room and Remus studied his cousin carefully. He quickly stood up and walked around his desk. He could tell something was gravely wrong.

"The Granger family have been murdered Remus." Severus told him and he watched Remus quickly walk out of the classroom. He quickly followed him knowing he was going to the headmaster's office. "Now don't do anything stupid Remus."

"Like kill the bastard." he growled. "Lop pops," and the statue jumped aside and they stepped onto the moving staircase.

Severus was gone a swirl of black smoke to enter the headmaster's office. Remus only shook his head at his cousin. He knew Severus had to make it look like he knew about the attack.

~*~

Hermione sat in the headmaster's office wondering what was going on. She tried to keep her wolf at bay and she saw Severus enter out of the condor of her eye. She could smell her mate on the other side of the door.

Remus swept into the room without even knocking. Albus raised a brow at the werewolf. He saw the werewolf shift in Remus's eyes. Remus stood behind Hermione and gently rested both hands on her shoulders for comfort.

"Miss Granger I regret to inform you that your parents have been found murdered. The dark mark was found over their home." Professor Dumbledore told her.

'_He's lying.' _She told Remus in his mind. '_They_ _wouldn't.'_

'_They didn't love. Dumbledore was behind it. I can smell it on him don't do anything rash Hermione.' _

Hermione growled deep inside her chest and eyes flashed dangerously at the headmaster. She shook her head. _'Get out of mind old man. I won't be controlled by you any longer.' _she mentally told the headmaster trying to block him from controlling her.

~*~

Tom sat at the table in the library with books surrounding him when his head snapped up. He could feel Dumbledore entering Hermione's mind. He had placed a special warning charm over hers and Ginny's marks for their protection to able him to help them block their minds. He could feel her distress and it disenabled her to completely focus.

Tom took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He focused on Hermione. He carefully entered her mind not to alarm Dumbledore. He could make sure Remus knew it was him trying to help. Tom knew it took a lot of power to channel from such a distance. He needed to protect his granddaughter.

~*~

Hermione sat back with heavy sighed. She could feel someone entering her mind but it was calming to her. '_Hermione, it's Tom. I've placed a special charm over your mark along with Ginny's to help protect you. I could sense your distress. Now I need you to listen to Remus and calm down your wolf. Can you do that for me?' _

'_Yes.' _she took several deep breaths and the tears fell down cheeks. She finally broke down knowing that Tom was there to block her mind for her.

'_That's my girl. I'll be with you until he lets you leave the office. My men did not attack your family. Remember that. I didn't have time to set them up a safe house. You're apart of the family and we care about you. So don't you worry. I'll do all I can to help and keep you safe.' _Tom gently told his granddaughter.

"Professor can I go please." Hermione whispered not wanting to be around the man.

"Of course my dear." he told her also disappointed not able to enter her mind at the moment. He would just have to try later.

She left the office quickly followed by Remus slamming the door behind him. The portrait shook and Fawks nearly fell off his perch.

"Well, Severus I was wondering when Voldemort would strike again. It's shame that it was our Hermione's beloved family."

Severus stepped out of shadow. "Yes. It's a shame to see that happen. She'll turned to Potter and her little friends. It will make her work that much harder in her research. We both know how she acts when something bad happens." Severus swept from the office leaving the mad headmaster to his thoughts.

Albus's blue eyes shined evilly. He knew Severus was correct about Hermione. She did work harder when something bad happened. That was his main goal with killing off her family. "It's going to work perfectly."

~*~

Remus safely portkeyed him and Hermione to Malfoy Manor. They appeared in the large library. She sank to her knees in tears and he slowly went down with her. Tom quickly swept over to the couple once again conceal in the glamour charm. He knelt down beside the couple. He ran his fingers through her slick curls.

"You did right thing bringing her here, Remus." Tom whispered. "Dumbledore could enter her mind at anytime. Even with my magic helping her."

Hermione gripped Remus's robes and her body shook with sobs. She was extremely close to her parents and her baby sister. He rocked her back and forth letting her greave for her family. "Why? Why?" she pulled back and hit on his chest letting out her pain and frustration.

Remus gently grabbed her wrists and cupped her face with both hands. "He's doing it to hurt you and make you work hard to research. He knows your weaknesses Hermione. He's using it to his advantage."

"We'll do all we can to protect you. I promise." Tom whispered and she nodded her head.

Severus and Ginny appeared it swirl of black smoke. The red head ran over to her best friend. Tom quietly moved back and took his normal seat and watched the two friends.

Tom told Severus to inform Narcissa to get the funereal and had Hermione's parents things packed and to sale the house when it was time. He nodded and left the room.

The group sat long as they could until they had to leave and head back to Hogwarts so that the headmaster and other staff members noticed they had left school grounds.

~*~

Hermione had informed Harry and Ron about her parents and baby sister's death. They were quickly at her side to comfort her. She knew she was grateful for them even with them being on the wrong side of the war. She kept that to herself. She just knew that she needed the comfort.

Ron had informed his parents of Hermione's family death. Molly quickly went to work at wanting to handle things for the young woman. But Hermione told Mrs. Weasely that her parents had everything set up. She didn't want to tell her that Tom Riddle had everything taken of care of for her.

~*~

Hermione stood in London Cemetery starring at three coffins that were before her. The last of her family. She felt Remus take hold of her hand. She looked up and saw Tom standing across from her concealed his snakelike appearance with many charms. He had told Hermione's friends that he was a friend of the family. She looked around at the Weasely family and Harry that stood around her. She wanted to run and hide away until the war ended but she had to stop the evil. She didn't want another family be torn apart like hers.

"You guys go on." Hermione told the Weasely family. "I need a moment." Molly nodded and kissed her forehead and ushered the others way.

Tom walked over to Hermione and took her into his arms. Remus ran his finger through her hair. "Don't you worry. We'll win this war. Not just for us but for those lost." he whispered. "You know where to find me." He kissed her forehead and walked away.

Remus quietly lead her over to the Weasely family and Harry and they left the cemetery to leave the Granger family lay to rest.

* * *

Leave a great review.

I know it's a sad chapter.

Don't worry we'll get back to Codex in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~*~

Tom walked through the large garden and the gravel walkway shifting under his shoes with his black hooded cloak blowing behind him. He sighed and looked up at late night starry sky. The worry of his family, his death eaters, Harry and those he prayed that wouldn't be a victim of the war. The prophecy constantly laid heavily on his mind and way to end the war without his or Harry's deaths.

Narcissa walked up to the wizard. She shifted her travel cloak to block the wind. She gently squeezed Tom's arm and said, "Hermione has you worried."

"Everything has me worried these days, Cissy." he said, turning his head and his blood red eyes made contact with a pair of light blue eyes. "War is never easy and our children are the ones most effected by it's cruelty. Harry most of all."

"You tried Tom." Narcissa whispered.

He shook his head and said, "Not hard enough," and he walked away from the witch. "Not hard enough." She sighed and left him to his thoughts.

Tom stopped and turned around to find his snake, Nagini not far behind. _'Must you follow me everywhere?' _hissed to the serpent.

'_Yes. You are worried Tom. So I am never far behind.' _Nagini hissed lovingly to her master.

He sighed heavily and sat down on a nearby bench. _'Very well Nagini. You may stay.' _

She curled up on the bench next Tom. He gently stroked her head and she flicked her tongue in contentment. He chuckled slightly at his consent companion of nearly fifty years.

Tom closed his eyes when he felt Dumbledore trying to enter Harry's mind as he slept. He took a deep breath and focused on Harry. The scar came in handy with their connection. It allowed him access Harry's mind easier from a far distance.

~*~

Harry's room mates had noticed him having more occurring dreams that involved Voldemort. They asked him about themselves each time he woke up to find out if they'll be tortured or even killed like his godfather did in their fifth year. Harry started getting aggregated with the questioning because he didn't want to talk about his dreams. He did turn to Hermione mainly for support, because Ron mainly saw Harry a freak in some ways. The red head didn't truly believe his friend about his dreams. When Hermione believed him with no questions asked. She only listened and supported him when he needed a friend.

Harry gripped his sheets and his tossed and turned sweat formed on his brow. The visions slowly unfold before his eyes within his mind.

Dream:

Harry slowly walked into a two story house. He looked around and found his parents, James and Lily in the living room. James sat on the floor with one year old Harry. He gently supported his son under his arms to help him stand. Lily looked over her book and smiled at father and son. The door busted opened and a man with a black hooded robe stormed into house.

Lily jumped up from the couch and quickly grabbed Harry ran up the stairs. James stood with his wand raised at the intruders and spells were thrown. He was hit with a spell that threw him against the wall knocking him out.

Harry watched the men leave his father alone once he was knocked out. He wondered why they did that instead of killing him on the spot like the dream he had many times over the years. He heard the hooded figure speak.

"Make sure he's alright and get him out of here. I must get Harry away from Lily," and he ran up the stairs. Harry watched his black robes vanished down the hall.

Harry walked up the two men that were next to his father. They tuned their heads reviling their faces. He's eyes widened at whom he saw. Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. The men helped James up and vanished with the wizard.

Harry ran up stairs and into the nursery were he had seen his mother be murdered so many times and the ear piecing scream of her death.

"Lily hand me Harry and you want be harmed." said the hooded figure. "I don't want to kill you Lily. I just want the boy."

"Never. Take me instead. Please don't kill Harry." Lily cried holding her son close.

"Oh Lily I don't want to kill Harry." he said and slowly drew his wand. "You've been lied to so harshly. I want to protect you and Harry. The evil is on the side of 'Light.' believe me."

"You lie! You want my son!" she yelled.

"I can erase your memory Lily and you can be moved to the States. I'll give you a new identity. It will save you and Harry will be safe."

"You lie! Take me instead. You will never get my son."

"You leave me with no other choice. It's to insure Harry's safety and our worlds safety. You been given information to the muggles. This is the only way." he closed his eyes and cast a silent curse. Lily Potter was dead with a flash of green light.

Harry sat silently in his crib. He cocked his head to side and a slight smile crossed his face at the hooded figure. He reached for the small baby. He screamed out in pain and his body exploded destroying the house leaving baby Harry safely in his crib.

End of Dream

Harry shot straight up covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He laid back down on mattress. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He didn't know if it was a plant from Voldemort. But why was Remus at the house? Was his father actually alive? Was his mother actually giving information to the muggle world? Who was the hooded figure? He had so many questions and no answers.

Harry grabbed his glasses and quietly left the door in hope to find Hermione awake in the common room. He really needed someone to hear what had happened in the dream.

~*~

Harry walked into the common room grateful to find Hermione sitting on the couch. She looked up and saw her best friend. She sat her book down on the coffee table in front of her. She patted on the cushion next to her. Harry sat down next his best friend.

"What happened in your dream Harry?" Hermione asked gently.

He took a deep breath. Harry slowly began his story. Hermione listened careful and hung on every word that her best friend was saying. She mentally smiled knowing Tom had sent him the dream to slowly show him what actually happened on the night of October 31, 1981.

~*~

Tom sighed heavily somewhat magically drain. He rubbed his face tiredly. It had taken a lot of magic to keep Dumbledore completely from Harry's mind. He knew it was time for him to know the truth about what happened on October 31,1981.

"He knows." Tom told James when he saw him walked up to him. He rose from the bench only for his knees to buckle. James quickly caught him around his waist.

"You're magically drained. You must rest." James said gently. Tom nodded and the men left the garden and back into house.

~*~

"It was just so strange, Mione." Harry told his best friend. "Do you think that's what truly happened?"

"Make me a promise that you will sit back and think about our adventures. Than tell me what you see from all them and think about what happened when Dumbledore came up to us in the hall. What did my wolf do?" Hermione told him. Harry gave her puzzled look. "Just trust me Harry. Please."

"I promise." he told her. She smiled and kissed him on the forehead and walked to the steps. "Mione," she stopped and turned around, "Why?"

"You'll understand. I promise you. It will lead you to the answers you seek. Than come to me and Remus," and she left Harry to his thoughts.

* * *

Hit the button and leave a great review.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I love all the reviews from my wonderful readers have been placing. I so pleased that all of you are enjoying something so different. I can be honest with you that it has been easy twisting the character of Tom Riddle around into the good guy instead of keeping me the bad guy. I hope you see why I like having Tom Riddle a good guy. It's so much playing with Rowling's world and all of you will agree!!!! Without further a due here is Chapter 12!!

* * *

Chapter 12

~*~

Harry laid in his bed in thought. He had promised Hermione he'd look back through the past first five years of school. He wondered why she asked him to do it. Did she know something he didn't and did she figure out what was actually going on in the war? He grabbed his pillow and placed it over his face and screamed into it. He was starting to get a headache from thinking so hard.

"Bloody hell!" Harry shot straight up off the mattress in shock. "It can't be true." he turned and looked at the clock and it read: 12:01 AM. "Mione did say go to her once I figured it out." Harry grabbed the map and whispered, "I Solemnly Swear I'm Up To No Good," and tapped his wand. The words:

Messer Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

Are Pleased to Present to You

The Marauder's Map

He opened the map in search for Hermione. He raised a brow when he found his best friend's name with Remus Lupin. Harry brow fond wondering why their names were so close together, than his eyes widened at what came to mind. They were sleeping together! He sat back for a moment in thought, because he didn't want to bust in jumping to the wrong conclusions.

Hermione and Remus were both werewolves. Moony was a male and Hermione was a female. He knew each animal or creature has a mate in life.

Harry let a smile cross his face at thought of them together. She was always too mature for Ron or anyone their age. They had a lot in common. Remus had all of a sudden became extremely protective of his best friend. He had noticed a good many times that he was following her around. He finally knew why. It was to protect his mate. Harry found it some what disturbing but he supported her in what she chose. At lest it wasn't Snape. So he could live with it.

Harry quietly slipped on his shoes and placed a silencing charm over them. He grabbed the invisibility cloak and threw it over him and he left the Gryffindor tower in hope to find his answers he desperately wanted.

~*~

Remus smiled against Hermione's lips and gently captured hers with his own. He gently pulled out of her tight passage until the tip of his member only remained and he gently slid back into her tight sex.

"I love you so. My beautiful witch." he whispered against her ear and gave it a slight tug with his teeth.

Hermione moaned and arched her back pushing her mate deeper inside of her. "I can't get close enough to you. I need you deeper in me."

Remus moved Hermione's left leg on his shoulder and thrust a bit harder. He growled at the deeper sensation of his sudden movement.

"Oh like this position Mr. Lupin." she told him in a moan.

He chuckled and licked her mark on her right shoulder. "I do as well Mrs. Lupin. I do as well." he felt her walls tighten. "Oh gods woman!"

Hermione gripped the ropes that held her tied to the four post bed and moaned louder. She cried out his name when he sent her over the edge. Remus growled seeking his own release. He growled her name spilling his seed deep inside her womb, bring her down once more with him.

He heard the portrait door open and close. He looked at Hermione. "I'll be out in a moment," he groaned at his wife, "Harry." Remus called. He's body shook sending more seed deep inside her womb. "Gods woman." he growled at her tight muscles. He felt her walls relax and fell onto her body sporting his weight with his arms. Remus shifted his hips and pulled out of her body. He untied the ropes. "Honey, if you keep on going on like this you'll end up pregnant."

Hermione ran her fingers through his graying sandy blonde hair. She sighed heavily. "Would that be such a bad thing?"

Remus's head snap in his mate's direction and looked into her glassy/sliver eyes. "Hermione are you pregnant?" she chewed on her both lip. "Honey are you pregnant?"

"I thought it was stress that made me skip because it's happened many times before. I'm two weeks along." Remus sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I forgot to take the birth control potion. I'm sorry." Hermione whispered, and got out of the bed. She grabbed one of his t shirts and a pair of his boxers and slipped them on. "I'll just go."

Remus quickly put on his pajama pants and stopped her just before she walked out the bedroom door. "Don't you dare feel ashamed of this Hermione. Don't you dare." he said and a gold wedding band shined in the candle light. "It took me years to find my mate and I found her in you." He told her gently but sternly. He pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder. "It's just sooner than we planned. I would have liked to have waited until the war was over."

~*~

Harry turned his head to the bedroom door listening quietly to their conversation. He now knew they were mates/couple. He wondered what they were talking about.

~*~

Remus smiled gently and pulled Hermione back at arms length. "As Grandpa would say: 'It's a sliver lining in the darkest of times and welcome it with open arms.' "Our baby is that sliver ling. I love you," and he lifted her left hand and a diamond wedding band shined in the candle light. "You are my wife. You said it yourself. 'A mark is stronger than marriage.' Now, come on Harry's waiting for us in the common room." Hermione's body stiffen at the information. "Don't you worry. If know Harry his already figured out you are my mate." she nodded and he took her hand and they walked into the room.

~*~

The couple found Harry sitting in an armchair in front of the fireplace. Remus and Hermione sat down on the couch. Harry studied the couple for a moment and a smiled broke out across his face.

"Just no making out in front of me and we're cool." he told the couple and he quickly found himself in a tight hug from his best friend. "Can't breathe."

"Oops. Sorry Harry." Hermione pulled back and sat back down next to Remus. "Ok so you've figured out the truth. You've looked back at the adventures of our first five years of school?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and nodded his head. "So all of it's true. I mean about Riddle?" Remus nodded his head. "So the prophecy's a fake. Please tell me it's a fake."

"Oh Harry I wish it was a fake." Remus whispered not wanting to think about his grandfather or Harry possibly being killed. "The truth of your mother sending information to muggles is afraid true. The dream you had is true. He tried to save you not kill you."

Harry's eyes widened. "My…my dad's alive."

Hermione nodded her head and whispered, "I've seen him myself."

"Can I see him. Please Moony. Please I want to see my dad." Harry begged with tears in his green eyes.

Remus nodded. He held out his hand and a shirt, his and Hermione's wands zoomed into his out reached hand. He handed Hermione her wand and he pulled a shirt over his head. He pulled out an untraceable portkey. Remus instructed Harry to grab onto the portkey. He couldn't deny Harry his father any longer. They vanished form Hogwarts.

~*~

The trio appeared in the Malfoy library and found Tom at a large table with a medal book opened in front of him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when saw the trio. He quickly concealed his snakelike appearance.

"Hermione dear heavens child." Tom said worryingly when he saw her with her head down taking several deep breaths. He was quickly at her side.

Remus let out aloud inhumanly growl at his grandfather. Tom took that as a warning to stand back. Remus gently rubbed her back waiting for the room to stop spinning. He quickly caught his mate before her body buckled to the floor.

"Alright that's the last time we portkey to the manor." Remus told her and he shifted her up into his arms.

"Make the room stop spinning. Please." Hermione told him. "No more portkeys. No more portkeys."

Remus sat down in an arm chair and gently ran his fingers through her curls. He rubbed his mate's stomach. He whispered against her brow and kissed it gently. "I promise love."

Tom only smiled and watched his grandson's actions. Hermione was pregnant with his great grand child. He turned to the bigger matter at hand. He quietly ushered Harry to a chair next to Remus and Hermione. He sat down in his normal seat.

"You've figured out the truth. Haven't you Harry?" Tom asked gently. He only nodded his head. "I was the one that sent you dream. I needed you to know the truth. Skippy." Tom called and with a crack the shaky house elf appeared. "Please tell James he is needed in the library."

"Skippy do it right away Master Riddle." the house elf was gone with a crack.

James walked into the library and saw his son sitting in an armchair next to Remus and Hermione. He stopped and looked at his son he hadn't seen in sixteen years. "Harry?" he ran over to his father and wrapped his arms around his father. "Oh Harry." James cradled the back of his head as he would a new born and the other around his waist. "I've missed you so. I could only watch you grow up in a few pictures." James held Harry closer. "I've missed out on so much. I'm so sorry."

Harry buried his face in his father's shoulder unable to speak fear of it only being a dream. James felt a few tears wet his shirt. He rubbed Harry's back whispering words of loving comfort grateful to have his son in his arms.

"Let me see you." James said and pulled him back at arms length. He smiled and touched his messy black hair. "You just had to inherit the messy black hair. Didn't you? But you have your mother's beautiful green eyes. I loved so much. Oh no son it's not that she betrayed us. She was being controlled. We tried to help her all of us. But she was so far gone." he kissed his son's brow and smiled. "We all make choices and some are the hardest of our lives and mine was losing Lily and you. It was to save you. I had no choice. Do you understand?"

"I think so." Harry whispered.

"We'll talk more about it later. As of now I have you back and we have important matters to discuss."

"You sound like Mione." he said, jerking his head in her direction.

"Hey I resent that!" Hermione said in slight growl.

"Wow growlie wolfie."

"Why I odda'"

Harry smiled and winked at his best friend. "Na, you love me' and you know it."

"You Potters are all the same."

"Hey, that's not-"

"Gota' love me." Hermione said with a small laugh. James and Harry only shook their heads and sat down.

Tom studied Harry for a moment and let a weak smile cross his face. He didn't realize it would be so hard to face the young man. He had tried to kill him in his fourth year and regret every minute of it. He wished he could take it back.

"Grandpa are you alright?" Remus asked worryingly.

"I'm fine Remus. This is just harder than I thought." Tom rubbed his forehead tiredly. "I'm so sorry Harry. I…just don't know what to say." he looked at the young man with sad and worried eyes. "I guess I should explain things to you from the very beginning." Tom started his long story and Harry listened very closely asking questions time to time.

Remus looked down at Hermione and noticed she had fallen asleep. He summoned a nearby blanket and covered her up. She snuggled closer to her mate. He kissed her forehead.

"Ok, so death eaters aren't bad. They are spies that work for you in order to keep our world safe. Those 'killed' are actually duplicates and the real ones are ships off to the states for safety reasons." Tom nodded pleased on how quickly he was catching on. "So the rapes are just a front? The kidnappings are real but only to get information out of spies and traitors."

"Thank heavens you got your mother's brains, son." James told him and ruffled his hair messy black hair only to make it stand out even more.

"Dad stop that!" Harry told him swatting at his hands. James only laughed. "Ok so you're a death eater?" he asked his father and he nodded his head. "Moony you too?" Remus nodded. "Hermione and Ginny as well."

"Yep you've got it all in one kid." said James.

"I believe you. Because when I think about it all. It makes perfect sense." Harry whispered and Tom smiled grateful that he understood. "Now we only need to find away to save both us, Mr. Riddle."

"I wish it could be so Harry. But I fear it would take a miracle for that to happen." Tom said gently and squeezed the young man's hand.

"Don't forget we have one of the best researchers." Harry said and smiled at his best friend who was sleeping in Remus's arms. Tom only smiled at his family. Harry was correct about Hermione. So their could be chance for the prophecy to come to pass and both of them live.

* * *

Hit the wonderful review button and leave me loud shout out!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. We'll get to codex soon and see what happens between Severus and Ginny hopefully in the up coming chapter!!1


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

~*~

Ginny ran down the corridor with a copy of the Daily Prophet in her hand. She knew Hermione had missed breakfast because she was trying to find information to help her Grandpa. She started calling Tom after their last visit. Ginny ran into someone hard. Severus quickly grabbed the red head around her waist before she hit the floor.

Severus looked down at Ginny who was breathing heavily. She looked up and stared into a pair a of black eyes. He felt her pulse quicken and her breathing became ragged. The throbbing vein in her neck was begging to be bit and he knew what would come of the bite. She would be his and one of the undead. He couldn't do that to her even with him being attracted the young witch. Severus let go of her waist and slowly stepped back from her.

"Be more careful Miss Weasely. I won't be so kind next time." Professor Snape hissed. She nodded and walked down the hall. "Oh and Miss Weasely," she turned around, "Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Yes sir," and continued down the down the corridor to the library.

Harry stopped Ginny in the hall and asked, "Have heard the news?" She held up the paper. "Mione needs to know." He grabbed her hand and they ran down the hall.

~*~

The couple ran into the library and spotted Hermione at a table surrounded by a stack of books and ran over to their best friend. Ginny put the paper down on the book Hermione was reading.

She didn't ask any questions only picked up the paper. She sat back in her chair. She was shocked at the headline. "It can't be? McGonagall has been kidnapped." she whispered in shock. "Grandpa must have his reasons." She looked up at the couple. "But what are they?" She asked in thought.

Harry snapped his fingers and ran over to the shelves. He ran his fingers across the spines of the books. He smiled and pulled a book off the shelf. He returned to the table and sat down. Ginny raised a brow but sat down next the wizard.

"The answer is quite simple Potter." Malfoy whispered in his ear. He smirked when he heard Harry's breath catch in his throat. "Here," he reached over his shoulder and flipped to the correct page. "McGonagall is the last living heir of Ravenclaw. She was also best friends with Riddle. Dumbledore wants her for her strong magical abilities. We both know she's on the wrong side of this war."

"Grandpa's taken her to drop the walls the old coot has placed." Hermione whispered more to herself than to the trio next to her. Draco raised a brow at the witch. "Remus is my mate Malfoy. I ask you to keep that to yourself."

Draco looked around and sat down next to Hermione and motioned for the group to leaned forward. "We death eaters aren't just a group of witches and wizards. We're a family and Tom treats us all as equals so what's said stays in the family. I believe we can put the past behind us and start a new. What do you say? We are on the same side here." he whispered looking around at the group.

Hermione smiled at the blonde and nodded her head in agreement. Harry and Ginny both shook Draco's hand. "We must continue play our parts. It's for all of our safeties." Hermione whispered and they nodded. Draco left the trio.

~*~

Minerva was led into a room with a blindfold over her eyes. The death eaters sat her down in a chair. Avery removed the black cloth from her eyes. She looked around the room and noticed it a large sitting room with a couch, loveseat, and two arm chairs in front of the fireplace.

"Where am I?" Minerva hissed at the death eater.

"In a safe place away from danger, Minnie." Tom said as he walked into the room his snakelike appearance concealed and his black robes blowing gracefully behind him.

Minerva narrowed her eyes at the man before her. Tom sat down on the couch in front of her. "You will let me go this instant! And don't call me Minnie only my friend Tom called me that. You are the darkest wizard known to man!"

"Avery, Nott leave us please." he said gently. They nodded and left the room. "Oh, Minerva things aren't as they always appear. You trusted me once. I ask you to trust me again." Tom knelt down in front of his once childhood friend and gently cupped her face. She tried to move from his grip. "Please Minnie don't fight me. I won't harm you." Minerva looked him in eyes and saw them soft, full of understand and concerned for her safety. She nodded and Tom stared into her eyes slowly entered her mind.

'_Relax. I won't harm you Minnie. Dumbledore has placed so many blocks that you don't remember how strong you really are. Relax. That's my girl.' _he told her in her mind gently. He slowly began to lower the wards. '_You will see a sliver lining. I want you to step through it with your mind.'_

'_I can't it's blocked. He's holding me in place. I can feel him invading my mind.' _Minerva told him trying to pushed Dumbledore out of her mind.

'_Concentrate. Remember what I have taught. Can you get through?' _

'_Yes.' _said Minerva and her mind slowly broke through the barer.

Tom closed his eyes and left her mind. He took several deep breaths and opened his eyes. He smiled at his once childhood friend. "Welcome back Minnie."

"He controlled me. I couldn't stop him and it terrified me." Minerva said with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Tom."

He slowly took her into his arms. He felt her stiffen some but slowly relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Minerva was grateful that the hold Dumbledore had on her was finally broken and remembered why she desperately wanted be away from the man.

"He controlled me! I couldn't stop him. He was too strong." Minerva whispered.

"I know. I know and that's why I had my men bring you here. You injured some of my men, my dear."

"Oh goodness. I'm sorry. But I thought-" she was cut off when James walked into the room with a small limp. "James. But you're-"

"Dead. I almost was. You throw a mean cutting hex."

Tom raised a brow at the young man. "I've told you not to go!" he hissed. "Harry has just gotten you back. You-"

"Someone explain and do it now!" Minerva yelled at the men.

"Man you're scarier than Hermione when you're mad."

"You haven't seen-"

"Minnie please calm yourself and I shall explain things from the very beginning along with James's help." Tom said gently his anger now disappeared from James endangering his life. She nodded and he began his long story.

~*~

Professor Dumbledore paced his office in thought wondering were his deputy had vanished off to. The Daily Prophet got wind of the story rather quickly. But the kidnapping did occur in Hogsmeade surrounded by a good many people. Albus had called a pond auror and order member, Kingsley Shacklebolt to find the witch. He didn't call for a kidnapping from his men. He wondered if 'Voldemort' had taken the woman from Hogsmeade. He could only wait and see.

~*~

Ginny knocked on the doorframe of Professor Snape's office door. He looked up from his fifth year essays and asked what he could do for her. She had informed him it was about Professor McGonagall. He motioned for the red head to come in and sat his papers aside. Ginny stepped over the threshold into the office.

Severus motioned to the chair across from him. Ginny quietly sat down in the vacant armchair. He raised his hand to motion for her not to speak just yet. He waved his wand and heavily warded the office and slipped his wand up his sleeve.

"What is it that you want to know Miss Weasely?" Severus asked sitting back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I want to know what happened with Professor McGonagall?"

"I can not tell you Miss Weasely. I am sworn by a Wizard's Oath. I can not break it. Nor would I if I could."

"I thought-"

Severus narrowed his black eyes at Ginny. "Well, you thought wrong Miss Weasely and what has happened between us should have never happened. I am your professor." he hissed. "We are not friends. Yes you help me brew a couple of potions and we did some research together. But that does not make us friends."

"Why not Severus? It doesn't hurt to have someone to care about you. I care about you." Ginny told him rising from her chair and leaned forward with anger blazing in her brown eyes.

Severus stood up and leaned forward their noses nearly touching and their mouths even closer. "Ha, you think you care! You are just one of many that have said that over the years and those that only wanted to use me for the grade. Is that what you're doing, Ginvera Weasely?" He roughly grabbed her chin with his right hand. "Well, is it?" He asked and showed his fangs in hope to scare her away from him.

"You don't scare me!"

Severus let go of Ginny's chin and grabbed a razor from his draw and yanked her right arm from the table. He slowly placed a cut along her arm. He looked up and smirked at the witch and sucked her blood from her arm mindful of his fangs not puncture her arm. Severus was surprised to hear Ginny moan instead of jerking her arm away from him. He pulled back and ran his finger across her cut and healed it's self leaving a small scar. He looked up at the red head and he walked around his desk and stood in front of her.

"Why didn't you run?" he asked puzzled.

"I told you I wasn't afraid of you and I don't care if you're a vampire. I've always seen you as an honorable man and nothing will change that." Ginny whispered.

Severus concealed his fangs and tuck a strain of red hair behind her ear. He ran his hand down her neck and he felt her heart rate speed up and her pulse quicken. The vein in her neck throbbed against his hand. He could feel his fangs break through and he quickly stepped back and he told her to leave.

"No!" She yelled, not wanting to go. She couldn't let go the way he made her feel when he was near. He made her feel safe. "Please don't make me go, Severus." she begged with tears in her eyes.

"Ginny, if you don't go now. I will turn you into one of the undead. I can't do that to you. You have so much to offer someone else. Leave! Go now!" Ginny shook her head and Severus quickly had her pinned her against the wall. He forcefully tilled her head and let one fang break the skin. Ginny's stomach tied up into a knot. "Merlin woman!" He quickly pulled back and let go of her neck. "You're turned on by pain!" She smirked at the vampire. "You're mine for eternity." Severus told her and forcefully tilled her head and sank his fangs deep into her neck. He heard her moan and he sucked her sweet blood pulling her close to his body. He pulled back before her heart stop and bit his wrist. "Drink love." He pressed his wrist against her mouth. She weakly sucked the blood from his wrist. "Easy Ginny." Severus said pulling his wrist back from her mouth.

He held her close as the pain of the transformation began. He was grateful that the vampire transformations only last a few seconds. Ginny gasped for breath and slowly opened her eyes and stared into a identical pair of black eyes. Severus smiled at his mate.

"The transformation must be consummated for her to be his mate." He told. She blushed slightly but smiled.

He removed the wards from his office. He gently picked her up bridal style and carried her to his chambers. He kicked his office door shut with his foot.

~*~

Severus gently sat Ginny down on her feet in the sitting room of his chambers. He cut off the floo network, anti-appartion wards, sealed the door and silenced the chambers. He couldn't afford to be discovered or his years of spying would become useless.

Severus took Ginny's hand and lead her to the bed chambers. He closed the door behind him with a soft click and warded the room strongly. He took her wand and laid both his and hers on the dresser. He smiled at the woman before him and removed his outer teachers robes and threw over the chair next to the door along with his vest. He sat his cufflinks on the dresser next the wands. He stepped out of his shoes and socks.

Severus walked up to Ginny and whispered, "It's alright." He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and placed a gentle kiss with each buttoned that was undone. "You're so beautiful," and he pushed the white shirt off her shoulders and it pooled to the floor behind her. "It was hard not to notice you." He slid his arms around her waist and unclasped her bra. "You are now mine." He kissed her shoulder and slowly pulled the clasp of her skirt and slid the zipper down and let pool to her feet.

Ginny unbuttoned Severus shirt and kissed the newly exposed skin and pushed it off his shoulders and it fell to the floor behind him. She saw many scars on his chest. She kissed and gently ran her fingers over each scar. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper. She pushed them down to his ankles.

Severus stepped out of them and kicked them across the room. He pushed his boxers down and kicked them over with his pants. He pulled down Ginny's thong and threw it across the room. He swept off her feet and laid her down on the bed.

Severus looked at her womanly formed body. He ran his hands over and down her curves and kissed his sucked her breasts. He slowly worked womanhood. Ginny moan and bucked her hips with the movement of his hand.

She pushed him onto the mattress. She smiled and straddled him. Ginny kissed his neck and forcefully and passionately captured his with his with her own. She rocked her hips over his manhood earning a moan from each stroke. She chuckled against his neck and did it again.

Severus flipped Ginny onto her back and entered her with one quick thrust breaking her virginity. She gasped at the slight sting. She remember Hermione telling her there was amount small of pain.

"You should have told me love." he whispered against her lips. "Are you ok?" He asked when he felt her body shake. Ginny nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him deeper. "You're amazing." he moaned. He gently thrust in and out.

Ginny moan with each stroked and slowly met his thrust with her own. Severus held her close to his body. He picked up his thrusts and sank his fangs into her smooth flesh above her heart causing her to scream his name as she came undone. He pulled back and smirked at the woman below him. He kissed her gently.

Severus moaned and kissed her neck and gave her ear a gentle tug. "I'm almost there love. Hold on." he moaned in her ear. He thruster and harder seeking his own release causing the bed to hit the wall and he whispered her name in a slick tone causing Ginny to go down with him.

Severus kissed her gently and slowly pulled out of her body. He held her close as they slowly floated above the bed. Ginny looked down and noticed they were floating. She laughed and he captured her lips with his own.

~*~

Tom sat back and watched Minerva deist all the information he and James had told her. She took a deep breath and looked at the men. She slowly nodded her head in agreement that it was the truth.

"Is Harry a death eater?" Minerva whispered.

"No not yet. He isn't ready to be mark just yet." James told her. "We do discuss it a good bit. I want him to be ready and not to feel rushed into something his not quite ready for." She nodded with a slight smile.

Tom's head snapped up and chuckled. "Severus you are sneaky one." He turned to James. "It seems I have a Weasely that has joined the family." The wizard's eyes widened in shock.

"You mean he turned her and marked her!"

"Oh come now James. We both know how Severus has grown close to her over these past two months. He was edged on. Ginny is most stubborn. I wish them luck and both families with my blessing." Tom said with a smile.

Minerva gave him a puzzled look. He only smiled and told her what had happened between both his grandsons. She was shocked to lean that Severus and Remus were his grandsons. She smiled at both of the odd pair.

Tom raised his hand and a necklace zoomed into his hand. He ran his fingers across the pendent. He rose from his chair and clasped the gold chain around her neck. He flattened the gold lion to lay flat and smiled. Tom told her it was to help her block her mind from Dumbledore and was an emergency portkey to Malfoy Manor. She wasn't ready to join his death eaters yet. It would heat up like a dark mark for her join the meeting if she wished. She had to touch it if heated up if she wanted come. And if she didn't want to come was just to ignore the pedant.

"Thank you Tom." Minerva said and rose from her seat.

"You're welcome Minnie. We death eaters only want to protect not harm." he told her. "Now off you go. I have spies all over Hogwarts. They will inform me if things get beyond control. Than that is when our war must be fought. There is a darker shade of light. I ask of you to join it when you are ready." He kissed her cheek and touched her necklace. "Hogwarts," and Minerva vanished from the manor.

* * *

Hit the wonderful button. Talk about a twisty. Ginny's one determined witch!!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

~*~

Albus wondered what made Voldemort let Minerva go so easily. She had informed him that she was able to get away un-noticed before Kingsley could arrive. He only raised a questionable brow but decided to let it slide, because when he tried enter her mind to get information from her capture. Minerva was able to draw up a false image for him to see thanks to what she learned from Tom years ago and from the lion pendant he had given her. When he thought he got enough information he dismissed his deputy.

Minerva walked down the corridor rather pleased with herself able to trick the old coot that had controlled her for so many years and felt good. She mentally chuckled at the image of his facial expression as she walked into her office to get some grading done.

~*~

Ron started to get suspicious why Ginny would snick down to the dungeons and hang around Draco Malfoy. Hermione would go missing around and during the full moon and what was with the glassy/sliver eyes?

He had also noticed that they would vanish for long periods of time. He knew it was time to find out what was with his two friends and his little sister.

Ron laid in his bed pretending to be asleep. He knew it was time to follow Harry. He rolled over to were he could watch his best friend. Harry sat up and got out of bed already fully dress. He slipped on his shoes. He grabbed his wand from under his pillow. He pulled a chain out with a stag pendent from under his shirt that Tom had given him so he could see his father at any time.

"Dad." whispered Harry and he vanished from the dorm.

Ron got up and walked over to Harry's bed and looked under his bed but he was gone. "Where hell did he go? No one can just vanish from Hogwarts. It's impossible." he mumbled and went back to bed rather pissed off at his best friend.

~*~

Harry landed hard on the stone floor in the kitchen at Malfoy Manor. James looked over the counter and found his son on the floor. He laughed and walked around the counter and help his son up off the floor. Harry rubbed right elbow.

"Alright there kid-o?" James asked, waving wand and two mugs of hot chocolate landed neatly on the table. "Oh I almost forgot the marshmallows," and he summoned the bag and it landed next to the cups.

Harry smiled and sat down at the table followed by his father. It had become a Saturday night treat for the Potter men. It allowed them to get to know one and another. Tom even joined them time to time and Lucius as well. But they mainly left them to have that time to themselves.

"What do want to do for Christmas?" James asked, since Christmas was only three weeks away.

"Well, want to spend it with you." Harry told him without a second thought.

He smiled and sat his elbows on the table. He knew that Harry normally spent Christmas at the school or at the Burrow. He would love to spend the holidays with his son. They would have to workout a plan. Because they couldn't afford to be questioned about the sudden change in Harry's Christmas plans.

James also knew that Hermione would be spending most of her Christmas at Hogwarts with Remus. It was their first Christmas as a couple, but they were also going to sneak away from the castle to spend it with their grandfather. They would all have to be careful. Severus and Ginny's plans were still unknown. They would have to be even more cautious than the others.

"We'll think of something. I promise." he told Harry with a bright smile. Harry nodded his head with his own smile. "I've already missed too many Christmas' away from you." James said with sad eyes.

Harry squeezed his dad's hand and said, "It's not your fault. I'm glad that Snape and Moony got you out of the house. So I can now spend time with you." James return the squeeze.

~*~

Ginny smiled to herself and left her room with a swirl of black smoke and appeared in her mate's chambers. Severus looked up from his book and smirked. He sat down his book on the coffee table and he pulled her into his lap.

"Well, hello my dear." Severus whispered in a slick voice that sent a shiver down Ginny's spine. "What's under that sexy black slick robe?" He asked and slowly pulled the tie from around waist. "Nothing. Just the way I like it." he held her close and they vanished in swirl of black smoke and appeared in his bed chambers. They could spend the night together as one.

~*~

Hermione stepped through the portrait and into Remus's chambers and removed Harry's invisibility cloak he had let her borrow. She sat it down the table along with the Marauder's Map. Remus walked into the room smiled. He took his mate/wife into his arms and removed the concealment charm over her stomach. He gently rubbed her growing stomach.

"I take it Harry's with Prongs like every Saturday night. Just like Ginny is with Severus." He whispered in her ear. Hermione nodded and smiled.

The weekends were truly the only time that they all could adventure in their separate ways to see their loved ones. They treasured every moment they could get. They didn't need anyone to catch onto their secrets they all carried.

Remus kissed Hermione removing clothes as they made their way to the bedroom. He gently pushed her onto the bed to spend the night in the heat of passion.

~*~

Minerva walked down the corridors of the castle. She looked around and saw the cost was clear and stepped outside into the cold winter night. She threw black travel cloak on and lowered the hood. So she wouldn't be noticed and concealed to match the night. Minerva tapped her wand on the gate and it unlocked and opened itself. She stepped off the grounds of the school removing any sign of her foot prints in the snow. She was closed the gate and was gone with silent pop.

Minerva appeared in front of gate of Malfoy Manor. Tom smiled at his childhood friend and opened the gate. She stepped through into the protective barrier of the grounds. He closed the gate behind her.

"I trust no one saw you leave the school." Tom said holding out his arm.

"No. I covered my tracks." Minerva told him taking his arm and they walked to the garden.

"That's my girl." he said and smiled.

Minerva had noticed that each time she visit Tom concealed his snakelike appearance. He was afraid it would scare her way and he really wanted to get know her again. She knew he loved her at one point during their friendship.

"Did Harry make it here ok?" she asked.

"Yes."

They turned down into the maze that would lead them to small pond that resided in the middle of the maze. The couple appeared in front of the pond and he helped onto the bench. He sat down next to her.

Minerva lowered her black hood and her long brown hair was down from her strict bun. Tom smiled touched the ends of her hair. He always liked it when she wore her hair down and face free of the small amount she normally wore.

"So many things have happened over the years." Minerva whispered. "Remus and Severus missed you for years. I know it had to hard on all of you."

"Yes, it has been hard. But things must run their course. Harry is slowly understanding the things that are going on with the war. I hope he will join the death eaters during the holidays. James has been talking with him."

"I remember you saying about fighting for Hogwarts. What did you mean, has someone taken over the school?"

Tom sigh heavily. He knew she would ask about Hogwarts sooner or later. He gently took her hand and drew lazy circles. "The reason behind fighting for Hogwarts is very simple. I am the heir of Slytherin. You are the heir of Ravenclaw. Harry's the heir of Gryffindor. Remus is the heir of Hufflepuff. The heirs must take back the school or it will no longer exist."

Minerva's eyes widened in shock at all the information he had just told her. It couldn't be true. The school had been there for over 1,000 years. "But how can we keep Hogwarts from vanishing?"

"The war must be fought and each heir must give blood to the school. No dear not be killed." He told her looking at their joined hands. "But in a blood ceremony must be given to the school." Minerva nodded her head. "This information will be discussed in the up coming death eater meeting. You are welcome to join the meeting if you wish."

She pulled back her hand from his hold and lifted her left sleeve and turned over showing her forearm. He looked at her arm and looked at her and smiled gently at the witch. "Mark me. I've done a lot of thinking ever since you took you from Hogwarts."

"Are you sure Minnie?" He asked making sure she wanted to join his ranks. She nodded her head. Tom pulled out his wand and said, "Do you, Minerva McGonagall swear to up hold the laws of the wizarding world and protect it from those that want to over throw and destroy our kind?

"I do." Minerva said.

He point his wand at her forearm and whispered a spell and a black line snaked into her skin forming the skull and snake. He pulled back his wand and looked at the tattoo and traced it gently with his finger and the shocks of pain stopped. Tom put away his wand and kissed her cheek.

He tucked a strain of hair behind her ear and let his hand trail down her neck. He traced her jaw and looked her in the eye and down at her lips. Tom slowly filled the gap between them. "You're more beautiful than I remember." he whispered and gently brushed his lips against hers so lightly that she barely felt it. He pulled back and watched her eyes slowly open.

Minerva smiled shyly at the man that sat next to her. Tom claimed her lips again with a little bit more force and her arms went around his neck. He deepened the kiss and buried his hands in her brown curls.

Tom pulled back and rested his forehead against hers and smiled. "I've missed you so. But it's dangerous to be together." he said reading her thoughts.

"You know you shouldn't read my mind." she whispered.

"It tells me all I need to know." Tom said with a smirk worthy of Severus. "And you must go my dear. Even if I wish you could stay, but the sun will rise soon." He kissed one last time and touched her lion. "Hogwarts," and she vanished from the grounds.

~*~

James smiled said, "Checkmate," and his piece check the queen. "You loose once more."

Harry growl out of frustration. It was the third time he lost. He just couldn't seem to beat his father at chest. It turned out he was even better than Ron. James chuckled at his son. They put the game away and said their goodbyes until next time.

Harry hugged father and touched his stag. "Hogwarts," and he vanished.

~*~

Ginny and Hermione laughed when they bumped into each other when they entered their room. Hermione removed the cloak and smiled. They both silently got dressed. Ginny put on a tie that matched her outfit to cover up the bite marks Severus had left on her neck.

"Now, thought you told Severus not to bite your neck?" Hermione asked with knowing smile.

Ginny smiled shyly and answered, "He kind of forgot."

"It's alright the tie looks cute with the black pants and green shirt."

Ginny smiled and they went down stairs to the great hall for breakfast.

~*~

Ron watched his sister and his two best friends carefully. He piled his plate with food. He looked at sister in the eye and saw them black like Snape's eyes. He wondered what made her eyes change. He brushed his hand across hers and he noticed it was cold as ice. Ron knew that vampires had cold blood. So it naturally made the skin cold as ice. He pulled Ginny up from her seat next to Hermione and took her outside and into the corridor. Hermione and Harry ran after the red heads.

"What is going on Ginny?" Ron hissed. "Why are so cold? Only vampires have black eyes and have skin cold as ice. Tell me or I'll tell mom."

"It's none of your business! It's my life!"

Ron's eyes widened in shock. He narrowed his eyes at his little sister. "Oh I see you asked be turned. You're so stupid!"

Harry and Hermione stood next to the red heads. Harry narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "Ginny isn't stupid! You can't live her life!"

Ron and snapped in Hermione's direction. He stalked up to her and forcefully grabbed her upper arms. "And you, what's with eyes? You vanish around the full moon. All of you sneak around." he shook her hard.

Remus pulled Ron off of his mate and gripped the front of his robes. Ron looked down and was inch off the floor. "You stupid boy. You've laid a hand on what's mine." he growled dangerously. "No one but me will touch her."

Minerva placed a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder and whispered in her ear. She nodded and walked over to her mate. She laid a hand on her mate and said, "He's not worth it, Moony." Remus turned to his mate with pure amber eyes and growled. "Don't you growl at me. Now let him go this instant!"

Remus turned back to Ron and dropped him hard onto the stone floor. He looked down at the wizard dangerously. He growled "If you so much look or touch her you will regret the day you were born." He led Hermione away from the group.

Harry narrowed his eyes at his best friend and he and Ginny walked down the corridor. Minerva yanked the red head from the floor. She deduced ten points from Gryffindor and swept down hall to her office. Severus had seen the event near the great hall doors. He sneered at him and walked away from the red head.

Professor Dumbledore told Ron to follow him to his office. He had some questions to ask him. The headmaster hoped he had some answers he wanted to know that could help his cause.

~*~

"Now, Mr. Weasely if you can tell me all you know about your friends. I can make you an offer that you can't refuse." Albus told him the evil gleam in his blue eyes.

Ron smirked at the headmaster. He asked what was the offer before he told him what he knew. He sat back in his chair.

"I can give you all the money you want and the top ranking spot in the Wizgoment." He informed the red head. "You can be the most powerful of the Weaselys'."

Ron smirked at the idea of being first instead of being last in everything. He was the last son of the family. He couldn't do what his parents wanted right. He could control them. "What do want to know Professor?"

Albus sat back and listened to what he told him. Harry and group vanishing for long periods at a time. Ginny was vampire and about Hermione's eyes. Albus informed him that she was a werewolf. He nodded his head.

"This is what you must do to ensure you earn what you want. Follow them. Find out why the hang around Mr. Malfoy. Most of all where they all vanish to. Now go."

Ron nodded and left the headmaster's office. He was pleased with himself. He would get everything he wanted. A large mansion, money and power. It was worth his time. He smiled and walked into the Gryffindor tower to begin his job.

* * *

Hit the button!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: The chapter contains much dialog because the purpose of the chapter.

I'll be gone for the week. So there will be a delay between chapters.

* * *

Chapter 15

~*~

Tom stared at a large medal book known as the Book of Abraham of Mage or better known as the Codex. It was centuries old book that contained many secrets of history unknown or seen, the ingredients to the elixir of life and the directions to make the stone. It was also one of the reasons behind the war. The book was guarded by Nicholas Fammel and his wife for centuries. But when Dumbledore killed Fammel to get the book it was magically sent to Hogwarts for only one of the founders heirs could retrieve the book. Tom had it for many years hidden at Malfoy Manor. It was time to give it to it's rightful guardian. The soul remaining heir of Nicholas Fammel, Hermione Granger-Lupin. She could only unlock the secret that Fammel himself had placed inside the book. The months of searching had lead him to the Codex.

Tom slumped down in the arm chair behind him. He needed to think of a time to strike and march onto the grounds of Hogwarts. He didn't want to injure the young children. He didn't want to cause harm to his great-grandchild because he knew she'd fight.

"I'm getting too old for this." Tom mumbled, his head snapped up in the direction of the door when he heard someone walk into the room. "Minnie." he said in shock. He quickly waved his wand over his snakelike appearance.

Minerva walked into the room and stood in front of him and said, "I've came because I have information concerning Dumbledore."

"Sit my dear." was all he said. She quietly sat down next him. "Now what have you found out?"

"I think Dumbledore has a spy among the students." Minerva said quietly. "But whom, is the question."

"My dear, more than half of the Gryffindor house is helping him along with the rest of the school." he said gently. "I believe it's time to call a meeting." He stood up and helped Minerva from her seat and left the library.

~*~

The couple walked into the large meeting room with a long table. It remained her of the table at Grimmauld Place they used for their meetings. He helped her into her seat. Tom called for Lucius to come into the room. Narcissa followed close behind.

"Your arm Lucius." he told the man next to him. Lucius held out his left arm. Tom pulled out his wand and placed it on the dark mark.

Minerva felt her mark flare to life. It wasn't painful, but slight tingle sensation like when your foot falls asleep. She watched as the room form a dark mark in the room and the members appeared in the room.

James appeared in the room with the Codex in his arms and sat it down at the head of the table. Tom nodded in the direction of the door. He turned around only to find Harry standing in the doorway next to Hermione. James smiled and Harry walked into the room.

"Hey kid-o, you decided to join us for the meeting." James said with a smile. Harry nodded. "I'm glad." He sat down. "You can sit by me. They won't bite. I promise."

Tom motioned for the members to take their seats. The witches and wizards took their seats around the table. "Welcome back my death eaters. It's been awhile since our last meeting. We have a few new members that have join us since that time frame. We have received Ginny Weasely-Snape." He chuckled at the witch. "Severus you did not tell her that once you mark her you are joined in marriage."

"It must have slipped my mind." he said with a slight smirk.

"Severus." Tom said in a warning but an amusing tone. He chuckled at Ginny who hit Severus upside the head. "We have Hermione Granger-Lupin and Minerva McGonagall. Harry has yet to decide. Please make your new family members feel welcomed." Tom sat down in between Severus and Remus at the head of the table. "We are here for the Book of Abraham of Mage also know as Codex," placing his finger tips gently on the medal cover. "The legend is true. It's been here under safe guard of the manor. It is time to have it returned to it's rightful heir. The rightful guardian. The last of the Fammel line." He stood up and moved to the middle of the room with book in his hands. "Hermione Lupin, please come forward and take the Book of Abraham of Mage." Hermione took a deep breath and walked up to her grandfather. "Hermione, Nicholas Fammel wished to have given the book to you in person but sadly his life was taken away from him. You are the book's guardian and so will your first born." He placed his right hand on top of the book and his left hand on the bottom and held out the book. "The Book of Abraham of Mage is for you to guard. Take your birthright, Hermione Lupin."

Hermione gently took the book with her right hand on top and her left hand on the bottom. Tom smiled gently at the woman before him. He motioned for her to return to the table. She took her seat next to Remus. She gently ran her fingers across the cover of the cold medal book.

Tom returned to his seat. "Finally after months of research have found what we have wanted a way to end the war." He looked at Harry with sad eyes and continued, "I must die for the prophecy to be fulfilled. Not Harry, James but I." The table erupted into a gasps. "The book holds the key Hermione. A secret only you can unlock." Hermione nodded with tears in her eyes. "We'll strike Hogwarts at the end of school year once the young students are at home. I do not want to endanger the children." He looked out at his death eaters. "Any questions before this meeting is to come to a close. Severus you know to stay behind." He nodded his head. "You're dismissed." The members vanished one by one.

Ginny stayed behind with Severus. Remus quietly squeezed his cousin's shoulder. He took Ginny from the room with James and Harry not far behind. Tom jerked his head to the door for Minerva to leave with his family. She studied him for a moment and left the room.

Severus stepped up to his grandfather. Tom removed the glamour charm showing his snakelike appearance. He pulled out his wand from under his robes. Tom hated to causing harm to his grandson but it was his sacrifice. He took a deep breath to steady his shaking wand.

"Curcio!" cried Tom. Severus fell to his knees in pain but didn't scream out. He lifted the curse. "Sectumsempra!" He whispered missing the major organs. Tom's wand shook when he hear gasp of pain from his grandson and lifted the curse. He sliced his robes with a knife. "I'm sorry." Tom swept from the room unable to see Severus in such a shape.

Severus laid on the floor gasping for air and waited for his body to stop shaking enough to leave the manor. He rose from the floor and vanished from the manor.

~*~

Tom slid down the wall in the entrance hall his body shook with silent sobs. James watched with sad eyes. He helped him off the floor and up the stairs to his bedroom to grieve in private.

* * *

Hit the button and leave a great review.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Hi guys! I'm back from camp. So without a further a due chapter 16!!!!

* * *

Chapter 16

~*~

Severus landed hard on the floor of his chambers gasping for air. The pain seemed to get harder each time, but he knew if he didn't come back without lest being under some type of curse Dumbledore would catch onto his loyalties. He grabbed the arm of the arm chair and pushed his shaking body up off the floor and fell into the chair. The burns of the cutting hex intensified. Severus closed his eyes at the pain. He opened them when he felt someone unbutton his robes. He saw Ginny.

"Ginny." Severus whispered and painfully moved his arms from his sleeves. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping my husband. As Tom so lovingly but it." She told him as she healed his wounds. "Why didn't you tell me?" Severus shrugged his shoulders. Ginny kissed him gently on the lips. "It's alright, my love."

"I'm going to loose him again. Grandfather raised me since I was a baby. What am I going to do, Ginny?"

She straddled his lap and pulled his head against her chest and gently ran her fingers through his slick black hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. He let her quietly comfort him. Something he hadn't had in many years and he desperately needed at the moment.

~*~

Minerva hugged her pillow and her body shook with sobs. She was going to loose her childhood friend once again. She had finally gotten him back and he was going to be ripped away once again. She started to see him more than just a friend despite his appearance he kept concealed from her. She had fallen for Tom Riddle and hard. She didn't realize how much he meant to her until now. She had fallen in love with him. It was hard not to. He was loving, caring, funny, smart and care about others more than himself. He loved his family dearly.

Minerva turned her head when she felt the bed shift praying it was Tom that would come and comfort her. She sighed when she saw it was her black cat, Osirius. He nuzzled her neck. Minerva smiled gently at her cat and he curled up next her. She lovingly stroked his head.

"Why must things be so hard Osirius?" she asked her cat. He meowed. She fell into uneasy sleep.

~*~

Remus held Hermione close as her body shook with sobs. He rocked her side to side. He knew she'd break down and it would be hard. She cared about his grandfather dearly. Tom had welcomed her into the family loving and with his blessing. He was at her side when she needed him. He listen to her talk about her family and let her let out her frustration about Remus over littlest thing. He was her mentor and advisor. He taught her of her family tree and improved her of the mind arts. Tom was her family. She was going to loose him.

"Grandpa won't be able to see the baby." Hermione whispered resting her head on his chest.

"Hush love. He will see the baby." he told her. Remus closed his eyes and let his own tears silently fall. "Please let him make it." He whispered and looked down to find her asleep. He gently laid her down and he laid down next to her. "He'll make it. God let him make it," and he fell into uneasy sleep.

~*~

Harry laid in his bed unable to sleep. The idea of him killing an innocent man was just unbearable. Tom was Remus and Snape's grandfather and now Hermione and Ginny's as well. He couldn't kill their family. He couldn't take that away from them. He knew Hermione was pregnant. She had told him a few days ago and that made it even harder.

Harry threw his legs over the side of the bed and slipped on his shoes. He couldn't sleep. He needed to clear his head. He had given Hermione the map and cloak again, but he didn't care about getting caught. The house points and detentions meant nothing to him anymore. A man's life hung over his head. He quietly left the room. But unknown to Harry that Ron was behind concealed by an invisibility charm that Dumbledore had given to him.

~*~

Harry walked into the ROR only to find it already occupied. Draco sat on the couch starring into the dancing flames. The blonde turned his head when he heard the door open. He motioned for Harry to join him on the couch. Harry quietly sat down next to Draco. Ron slipped into the room before the door closed.

Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder. He didn't know why he did it. He just needed the comfort and Draco was silently giving him the comfort. He buried his face into his chest. Draco ran his fingers trough Harry's messy black hair.

"I can't kill an innocent man, Draco." Harry whispered. "He's taken me into his home and has treated me like family. Something I've always wanted."

"I know. Tom's a great wizard but an even greater man. He cares about those around him. You've been lied to so harshly. I did not help over the years by making crude remarks." Draco sighed heavily and continued, "I guess I just wanted you to recognize me. You did. But as a bully."

Harry pulled back and studied him closely and his eyes widen. "You like me. Don't you?" Draco looked down at his hands and nodded. Harry placed his index finger under his chin and lifted Draco's head and turned it slowly to face him. "I tried to date girls, but it just felt weird. Mione's the only one that knows that I like-"

"guys." Draco said finishing his sentence. Harry nodded his head.

Ron made a disgusted face at the news that his best friend was gay. He didn't really like Harry. He was only friends with him because he was the boy-who-lived. He wanted the attention of his family. He had gotten it. Than Harry began to get the attention that Ron once received. He didn't like that one bit. He was going to be the most powerful of all the Weaselys.

"Do you want to give it…a well, you know."

"Harry are you asking me out?" Draco asked hoping it was yes. He nodded and his face turned red from the embarrassment. Draco chuckled and smiled. "I would like to go out with you. But it's not safe to actually go out."

Harry nodded his head. He looked at the dancing flames in thought and a smiled broke out across his face. "Here. Meet me here next Saturday night at seven. How's that?"

"Alright." Draco answered and rose from the couch. "I'll see you next Saturday. Try to get some sleep." Harry nodded and watched the blonde leave the room.

Harry's eyes widened. "I have a date. Oh good Merlin!" he laid down on the couch and watched the flames dance.

~*~

Tom laid in his bed unable to sleep. He got out of the bed concealed his snakelike appearance grabbed his black travel cloak and stepped into the fireplace and was gone in a swirl of green flames.

Tom stepped out of the fireplace and into Minerva's sitting room. He quietly walked into the bedroom. He sat down at the edge of the bed. He gently stroked her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Tom, what are you doing here?" Minerva asked surprised to see him.

"I couldn't sleep. And you've been crying. Why my dear?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She sat up and threw her arms around his neck. Tom held her close. He sighed heavily. He was the reason behind her tears. "I…can't loose you." she whispered against his chest. She pulled back and looked at him. "I love you."

Tom smiled gently at the woman in front of him. He gently claimed her lips with his own and slowly lowered her down onto the mattress. "I love you too," and he kissed her with all the passion he kept bottled up for years. They spent the night in loves sweet embrace and passion.

~*~

Ginny and Hermione laughed at Harry after he told them of his date with Draco. They weren't laughing at him. It was the way he had said it. He was a nervous wreck. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at his two best friends and girls only a laughed harder. He slumped down into the arm chair in front of the couch.

"I don't know why your so nervous, Harry?" Hermione asked gently rubbing her three month stomach. "You've liked him for years. Just be yourself."

"What if he doesn't like me?" he asked.

Ginny smiled at him. "He does like you. He likes you for you. Mione's right just relax and be yourself and have fun." Harry raised a brow. "Not that type of fun!" She smirked, "Not yet."

"Ginny Snape!" Harry and Hermione yelled in the shock of her perverted mind.

"What? Maybe later for that."

Harry and Hermione threw pillows at the vampire grateful that they had taken the conversation to the ROR. So they could speak in private.

"I want my best friend happy. Is that a crime?" They shook their heads. "Good." Ginny whished for a glass of warm blood and picked up from the table.

"Ginny, you've been drinking more blood than normal." Harry said and cringed at the sight of her drinking it. "That's like your fourth glass within two hours. "Are you pregnant?"

She shook her head and said, "Vampire's can't get pregnant. We're the undead. Remember."

"Ginny, vampire's can get pregnant." Hermione told her best friend. "They must be of the same breed to conceive offspring. Have you been using protection?"

She nodded her head and drained the last of the glass. She grabbed the next glass that appeared on the table. Hermione stood up and took the glass from Ginny. "Hermione!"

"Lay down Gin. I'm running a pregnancy test on you." Hermione told the red head.

She didn't protest and laid back the couch. Harry was right. She was drinking more blood than usual. She just didn't realize it until Harry pointed it out to her. Hermione pulled out her wand and ran it over her stomach. Harry stood next to Hermione and a smile broke out across his face. He saw the baby inside her womb.

"Ginny your six weeks pregnant and everything looks great." Hermione said with a bright smile.

She sat up and looked at her best friends in shock. She wasn't ready for a baby. The war wasn't over. Severus never talked about children. She didn't even know if he wanted a family. Ginny ran from the room and into another room that had appeared.

Harry realized was a bathroom. He looked at Hermione with worry. "Is Ginny going to be ok?"

"I hope so. Let's leave her alone for a while. She needs time to think." Harry nodded and they quietly left the ROR.

~*~

Severus looked at the Gryffindor table for Ginny but didn't see her. He hadn't seen her since lunch and was beginning to worry. He looked at Hermione. She only shook her head. Severus sighed heavily and excused himself from the table. He left the great hall to search for his wife. He caught a note that hovered in the air.

_Check the ROR. _was all it said.

Severus walked into the ROR and found Ginny asleep on a large four post bed. He sighed in relief. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Ginny, wake up love." She slowly opened her eyes and they met an identically pair of black eyes. "I've been worried. I haven't seen you all day. What's wrong?"

"I'm…I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm six weeks pregnant. I'm sorry." She rolled over on her side. Her back facing him. "I know you don't a family."

"Don't you dare tell me what I don't want." Severus hissed. "Just because we haven't talked about children doesn't mean I don't want a family with my wife. Look at me Ginny." She rolled over and looked at her husband. "It's sooner than planned but don't feel ashamed. Alright?" She nodded. Severus unbuttoned his top few buttons and exposed his neck. "I have to share my blood every month. If not you'll loose the baby."

Ginny sat up and kissed his neck and sank her fangs into his flesh. Severus moaned inside his throat. She sucked his blood and pulled him closer. She sucked harder and pulled back when she had enough for herself and the baby.

Severus laid down breathing heavily and weak from the blood that was drained from his body. He knew he'd become weak. She had been deprived of blood from the father of the baby. That was reason behind her drinking some much blood.

Ginny pushed Severus damp hair from his face. He kissed her hand gently. "I'll be alright, love. I promise."

Ginny grabbed the snake that had appeared on the floor. She held it up to his mouth. Severus smiled and sank his fangs deep into the snake's neck and drained every last drop of the creature. The dead creature vanished. He opened up his arms and pulled her close to him. They fell into exhausting sleep.

~*~

Harry and Draco's date went well as the girls expected. They had spent the night getting to know each other. They found out that they had a great deal in common. They knew they both loved quidditch. The couple found out they both enjoyed a good book time to time. Draco was interested in DADA like he was and wanted to teach the subject. Harry always thought Draco wanted to go into politics like his father. He was apparently wrong.

Harry told Draco how it felt to meet his father for the first time. Their Saturday night hot chocolate and games. The blonde found it kind of childish, but knew that they both missed out on so much. So he didn't tease. He couldn't because he had a family that loved him dearly. A mother that spoiled him with clothes and his father with knowledge of the wizarding world.

Draco explained the reasons behind the war to him. Harry listened closely. He liked the idea of hearing it from someone his own age. He understood the reasons behind Dumbledore controlling him. The reasons why Ginny, Hermione and McGonagall joined the death eaters. Harry smiled and nodded his head in agreement with his explanation of the war.

They both decide to go out on another date. They enjoyed themselves. And maybe it would turn into something they both secretly wanted. A relationship.

~*~

The Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross Station and students got off the train in search for their families. Remus had told Hermione to join the Weasely family for the holiday and than they would go to his grandfather's for New Years. James told Harry to the same. Severus agreed with the men that Ginny to the same. The trio protested at the idea, but finally gave in at their request.

Mrs. Weasely called for the kids. They spotted her red head near the wall that separated the two platforms. They walked up to Mr. and Mrs. Weasely. Hermione desperately tried to hold back much as possible so that she wouldn't feel her three month stomach. Ginny saw her friends distress and quickly jumped into action by throwing her arms around her mother. She saw Hermione sigh in relief. Mrs. Weasely hugged the boys and ushered them threw the wall. But before Harry ran through the wall he winked at Draco and vanished through the wall.

~*~

The group walked into Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry looked around with heavy sigh. He didn't want to be at his godfather's old house. It held too many memories.

"I thought we were going to the Borrow?" asked Ginny more in a statement knowing how Harry felt about the house.

"It's too dangerous and you know it Ginny." Arthur told his daughter.

Ginny narrowed her black eyes at her parents, who had of yet to notice the change. They didn't notice that her skin was cold to the touch or that her eyes were black. She took Hermione's hand. She gasped at her best friend's cold hand. She let Ginny hold it on the way up the stairs. Harry followed the girls up the stairs to his and Ron's room.

~*~

"At lest we get to see our husbands'" Hermione whispered easing herself down on her bed. "I can't believe I'll be a mother in four months."

Ginny smiled and pulled out a bottle of blood. She sat down on her bed and opened the top. She took long sip. Hermione cringed at the sight. She couldn't get use to idea of her best friend drinking blood.

She knew Ginny needed the blood, because her pregnancy was even shorter than hers. A vampire's pregnancy was five month pregnancy. She only had three more months to go. The baby developed during the night and was hidden during the day tucked away deep inside the mother's womb. It made it look and feel like the mother wasn't pregnant. Hermione found it fascinating.

~*~

Ginny supported her back as she slowly made her way down the stairs. The house was dark and everyone was sleeping the night away. She smirked to herself. The advantages of being a vampire was the ability to walk without making a sound. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She pulled out a piece of raw meat and sat down at the table.

"Ginny what are you doing up?" Arthur asked stepping into the lit area. "It's late." He sat down across from his daughter and studied her for a moment. "You've changed baby girl. I noticed it at the station. You can talk to me."

Ginny pushed her plate aside and sat back and placed her hands on her growing stomach. She was too close to her father. He deserved to know the truth. "I'm a vampire." Arthur stared at his daughter in shock. "No I wasn't attacked. I wanted to be one of the undead."

"But why?" he asked wanting to understand her reasons.

"Because the one I love is of the undead. My husband is a vampire. He marked me so we are bound in marriage." He nodded already knowing that of vampires. "I am forever more and will be Ginerva Molly Snape."

"You mean in Severus Snape. The death eater and spy."

Severus quietly walked up behind his wife and gently rested his hands on her shoulders. He gently kissed her neck. "You will make a Wizard's Oath that this will not be repeated. Unless Ginny and I say so."

Arthur studied the couple for several moments and could tell that Severus truly loved his daughter. He sighed heavily. "You have my oath. I will not repeat the information unless you and Ginny give your reasons."

Severus eased Ginny out of the chair and smiled at her growing stomach. He lifted her shirt exposing her belly. He gently rubbed the baby. "He's strong. And you're exhausted. He's draining your magic and blood."

"I'm fine." Ginny said protesting her husband and her knees buckled.

Severus eased her back into the chair. Arthur silently watched the couple. He had never seen the ex-death eater show any humanely kindness towards anyone. He saw love, understanding and total protection towards his wife.

Severus unbuttoned the top three buttons of his robes. He tilled his head exposing his neck. "Drink Ginny. It's alright love. I can't loose you. Not if I can help it." She nodded and sank her fangs into his neck. He moaned at the pain. "Easy love. You must stop." Ginny pulled back. He was breathing heavily. "To bed my love." He took her into his arms and they were gone in a swirl of black smoke.

"He has to be so dramatic." Remus said walking into the room his amber eyes shining brightly in the darken room. "I can promise you this Severus loves Ginny with everything he holds dear."

Arthur's brow fond and he whispered, "He has no family. Except for Ginny."

Remus shook his head. "That's not true. I've always trusted you with my life. I will tell you this but you will not repeat it." He nodded his head. "I am Severus's cousin. We are very close. We have been since childhood. We must all play our parts. Even if they are the most painful of them all, and that's of our grandfather's apart."

"Remus enough." Hermione said warningly. "Mr. Weasely mustn't know. Remus John." warned when he opened his mouth. "If you say one more word you will be sleeping on the couch for the next week!"

He winced at his wife's tone. He knew she meant business when she called him by his middle name. "Yes dear." He rose from his chair. "I don't need her angry. It's not pretty. Good night." Arthur caught Remus's wedding band and he nodded now understanding his reaction.

"Upstairs. Now!" Hermione growled at her husband with her sliver eyes shining dangerously at him. Remus nodded and left the room followed by Hermione.

Arthur chuckled. "Mood swings." He put the meat away and went upstairs. He had heard a lot of information and needed time to think about it all.

~*~

The sun shined through the enchanted window. Severus got up and closed the curtain and darken the room. He pulled the cover over Ginny's nude body. He kissed her on the forehead got dressed and quietly left the bedroom. Severus knew she needed the rest. The baby was taken too much of her magic and her blood. He knew his son would be powerful just by the exhaustion of his wife.

~*~

Severus walked into the kitchen and Molly poured him a cup of hot coffee. She looked at him closely and noticed he looked paler than normal. Severus raised a brow at the woman. She turned back to fixing breakfast. He knew the reason behind his pale and tired face. Ginny had taken a lot out of him. But he would do it thousand times over. He loved his wife dearly. He wanted his son heavily and strong.

Remus squeezed his cousin's shoulder. He winked at him and fixed a cup of coffee. He joined Severus at the table. The werewolf followed his wife's movements. Hermione supported her back and poured a cup of hot tea.

"Are alight dear?" Molly asked Hermione.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasely. I just slept wrong and my back hurts is all."

"If you're sure dear."

Hermione nodded and walked into the dinning room. She sat her cup down on the table. She grabbed it with both hands and took a deep breath when a sharp pain ripped through her back.

Remus got up from his chair and eased her into the chair behind her. "Honey, are you alright?" he asked, knelling down in front of her.

"I think I'm having contractions. It's four months too early." she whispered.

Remus looked in the direction of his cousin's chair and saw he had already gone from the room. Severus appeared in the room in a swirl of black smoke. He handed her a bottle of a light gray liquid.

"Take this and go lay down." Severus instructed her.

She nodded and took the potion and sighed when the sharp pains subsided. Remus gently lifted Hermione into his arms and went up stairs.

Severus eased back down into his chair. He knew that Hermione's pregnancy would have to carefully monitored. If not the baby would be born prematurely. As if he didn't have anything else to worry about. "Why me?"

"Because no one likes you Snape." Ron hissed as he passed by his Potions Master.

"Watch it Mr. Weasely." Severus hissed.

Ron walked over to the spy and leaned forward. "You're the one that should be watching your back and, that werewolf cousin of yours."

Severus narrowed his black eyes at the youngest male Weasely. "No one insults my family. And you shall get yours in the end. I will be the one that will happily give it." He swept from the room.

* * *

Hit the lovely button. It's a nice long chapter since I was gone for the week!!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

~*~

Harry walked into the dinning room and found Remus sitting at the table. His elbows propped on the surface and his face buried in his hands. He looked up and saw Harry and he sat down at the table. The werewolf rested his chin in his hands. Harry saw worry in his amber eyes.

"Hermione was having contractions this morning." whispered Remus so Fred and George wouldn't over hear. "It scared me out of my mind. Severus gave her a potion to stop them advancing."

He nodded and looked around the room. He knew Ginny was resting as well. Snape had told him that the baby was draining her magic and blood. He knew that Ginny and Snape's child would be powerful.

Molly sat lunch down on the long table and the Weasely family gathered at the table. The red head went up stairs to the girls room and gave them their lunch. She returned to the dinning room. Severus had told her that the girls had caught a cold. He had already given them a potion to help them get over it. They would need to stay in bed for the next few days. Molly nodded and thanked the Potions Master.

~*~

Hermione turned her head when she heard sobs from her best friend in the next bed. She slowly got up from her bed and sat down next to Ginny. She pushed her red hair from her face. Ginny looked up at her best friend and blood ran down her cheeks. She couldn't cry tears anymore since she was a vampire. So her tears were now blood.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Hermione asked handing her tissue.

"I wish I could tell my mom about this. She's wanted grandchildren for a very long time. She would love to be apart of this with me." whispered Ginny.

Hermione sighed heavily. She knew Mrs. Weasely was too involved with Dumbledore's side of the war. It would be hard to make her see the Darker Shade of Light. The reason behind the war. She had been raised to believe in what ever the old man said.

"Gin, you know he's had your mom under mind control for far too long. Tom said since she was little. It's just like Lily in a way."

Ginny sniffed and nodded her head in agreement wishing it wasn't so. She played with the tissue for a moment. "What about my dad and my brothers. You know like Fred and George. They always lived in their own little world. Bill and Fleur. They must have figured it out. I mean Bill's a werewolf. He must have sensed the betrayal."

Hermione rubbed her stomach in thought. She felt it soon as she got her emotions under control. Her glassy/sliver eyes shined with hope. "I'll talk to Remus tonight."

Ginny sat up and threw her arms around her best friend's neck. She cried in relief soaking her shirt with blood. She pulled back. "Oh I'm sorry. I'm getting your shirt all bloody."

Hermione chuckled and said, "It's alright sweetheart. We're both an emotional wreak." She smiled at her cousin and laid back down.

~*~

Bill stood in front of the girls door. He wanted to check on them since his mother told him they were sick. He was always close to Ginny. She was his little girl. He found himself responsible for her and looked out for her.

Bill knocked on the door and walked into the room when he heard the girls say, 'come in,' and walked into the room. He closed the door behind him with a soft click. He took out his wand silenced and locked the door. He stuck his wand inside his robes. He pulled up a chair in between the girls.

"Alright girls I know your not sick with colds. I can smell the babies you carry. Hermione I know our a werewolf by your eyes and the cub you carry. You're Remus's mate/wife." Hermione sat up and rested her back against the headboard. She nodded her head. Bill turned to his sister. "Ginny you have black eyes, cold skin and pale. I know you're a vampire. I've seen you cry blood. I know Severus is your mate/husband." Ginny sat up and rested against the headboard. She nodded her head.

"I'm sorry Bill it wasn't safe to tell you." whispered Ginny and angrily brushed the blood from her cheek.

"Because of Voldemort." he said without a second thought.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her stomach. She wanted so badly to tell him the truth. The true reason behind the war. Tom Riddle wasn't Voldemort. He wasn't real but, something that Dumbledore-dork made up to strike fear in those of the wizarding world.

"Bill have you sensed something of Dumbledore that has tricked you?" Hermione asked hoping for a yes. "Before you answer think about what your wolf smells each time he's around. Please. It's important."

He nodded and sat back and took a deep breath. He thought back throughout the years of his school. The loyalty of his mother to the wizard. Dumbledore always knew what was best for the family. The wolf feared that something bad would happen to his wife, Fleur and their five month old daughter Carrie.

Bill's eyes snapped open in shock. "Oh my God. It can't be true." The girls only nodded to conform his worse fear. "We're on the wrong side of this war." he said in awe and they nodded again.

"Now, I want you to talk with Fleur and than talk with our husbands. They will explain things to you. We want you to think long and hard of what they will tell you. Do not jump to any sudden conclusions." Hermione said seriously. "Our grandfather is making th-the most-" Hermione couldn't finish the sentence before she broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

The door opened and Remus walked into room and placed the charms back into place. He took his wife into his arms and held her close. He had sensed her emotions and came to calm her down. He looked at Bill and realized that the women had made him face the truth.

"Grandpa is sacrificing himself for our worlds survival. The prophecy must come no matter how hard the outcome must be." Remus whispered his voice cracking with emotion. "I advise you and Fleur to speak to Severus and he will tell you more. I must calm her down before her contractions return."

Bill nodded and silently left the room. He couldn't believe how he had been lied to. He wondered if that was reason behind Percy leaving the family. He had found out the truth behind the war. It was worth a shot. If he didn't truly believe them the worse thing they would do is erase his memory.

~*~

Severus spent the last few days explaining the true reason behind the war to Bill and Fleur. They were both stunned at what was truly happening. When they sat back and actually thought about the reason. They made perfect sense. The couple decide to go to Malfoy Manor with the Lupin and the Snape family. They wanted to meet Tom and get his prospective in the war. Severus was pleased with the couple's understanding nature. He realized that was were Ginny had gotten that trait from. It was from her older brother.

Severus shook Bill's hand. He let out a small gasp at the coldness of his skin. Severus chuckled, "Sorry about that. Humans will never get use to touching the undead." Bill nodded and left the room with Fleur close behind.

~*~

The holiday at Grimmauld Place was coming to close and the Order was to have a meeting before New Years. The members gathered around the long table. Dumbledore stood at the head of the table and waited for the last of the members to enter the room.

Severus stood in the shadows and watched his wife slowly eased herself into the chair next Hermione. Dumbledore just had to hold the meeting that evening. He had to magically enlarge her clothes to conceal her growing stomach. She had grown over the time they were there Hermione as well. The spy leaned against the wall and rolled his eyes. He looked at Minerva who rolled her eyes at the idea of the unnecessary meeting.

Albus called the meeting to order. "Severus was called to a death eater meeting a few weeks ago. He informed me that Voldemort is recruiting werewolves and vampires to his side of the war. We must get to them first before he gets too many. If he gets many it will cause much damage to the side of light."

"But how will do it?" Moody asked Albus.

He looked at Bill and said, "Bill will go and persuade the packs. Remus will be unable to since he is teaching at the moment."

Molly protested immediately that her son would go into something so dangerous. She put her foot down at the idea. Dumbledore told her he was best for the mission and she gave in to his plan.

Minerva smirked inwardly. Tom had the werewolves on his side for many years. It was priceless. Tom was well armed and ready for the war. While the coot was far from ready. A snort left her when he needed to get the giants on their side of the war. Tom had the creatures on his side already. She bit the inside of her jaw to stop the laughter that threaten to escape.

"Do you have something to add Minerva?" Albus asked. She only shook her head. She knew if she'd answer she'd bust out into a laughing fit. "Well, I believe that is it. Bill will leave on January 12th. This meeting is adjoined. I whish everyone a Happy New Year." The members left Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

~*~

Tom walked down the marble stairs his snakelike appearance concealed by a glamour charm and his black robes blowing gracefully behind him. He smiled when he saw Minerva enter the entrance hall. She turned and faced the man and lowered her hood from her head.

"Minnie." He whispered and gently captured her lips with his own. She rested a hand on his chest. "I've missed you." he whispered against her lips and kissed her again.

Remus and Hermione walked into the hall surprised to find the couple in a lip lock. He quickly covered Severus mouth before he spoke breaking the sweet moment between the couple. The vampire licked the werewolf's hand causing him to quickly pull back. Severus smirked at him and cleared his throat.

Tom and Minerva pulled back and found the family watching the couple. Minerva blushed madly and buried her face into chest. He smiled and held her close to his chest. He kissed her forehead and they pulled out of the embrace.

"Oh my look at you two!" Tom said to Hermione and Ginny. He took both them into gentle embrace. "Now Severus why must you keep the things from me?" He asked and smirked at his grandson.

"We wanted to tell you person." Severus informed him.

"And you wait nearly two months to tell me. Why am I not surprised. You're just like your mother." he whispered and Bill, Fleur and Carrie entered the room. "And you've brought guests. It's wonderful to have you here." He smiled at them. "Harry, my dear boy. You've made it. Here's your father."

"Hi kid-o" James took his son into his arms. Bill's eyes widened in shock. "Yes. Yes. I know I'm dead. Oh my goodness look at you two!" He said with a wide smile. "What are we having?"

Remus smiled and rested his hands on his wife's stomach. "We're have a boy," he paused and continued, "and a girl."

"Twins!" Everyone said in shock. They had told no one.

"We're having a boy." answered Severus. He kissed her neck.

Narcissa and Luicus walked into the room followed by Draco. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor. I want you to make yourselves at home. I advise you not to go to the dungeons." Lucius told them. "We our reasons dear girl." He informed Fleur.

Hermione leaned over to her grandfather's ear. "We have wonderful guests down there. Don't we?"

Tom nodded his head. "I fear you may know them." He whispered eyeing the family. "Your parents co-workers Reed and Rita Davies." Hermione covered her mouth in shock. "I fear that it is true."

"They informed him of my parents. They're the spies for that damned man!"

They all introduced themselves to the small Weasely family. Bill greeted each with a shake of the hand and kissed Narcissa on the cheek.

"Easy my dear, but yes it's all true. We'll hold off the meeting until after the New Year. Now, come along dinner's ready." He told them changing the subject and Narcissa lead everyone into large dinning room.

~*~

Nagini slithered into the large dinning room. It had a large long table with twelve chairs down it. A large chandelier hung in the middle and the floor was marble.

Tom chuckled when he saw baby Carrie watch Nagini. She reached out to snake and stroke it gently on the head. "Well I be. Carrie will be a snake charmer. She's not frightened of Nagini. Don't you worry Nagini is extremely gentle. She was great with Severus and Remus when they were little."

"Grandfather." Severus hissed not wanting to talk about his childhood.

Tom only smiled at his family. He took a hold of Minerva's hand and held it under the table throughout the entire dinner. It was surrounded by active conversation and laughter. Luicus and Narcissa were grateful all the company. The house wasn't so quiet as normal and it was nice for a change.

~*~

Hermione slowly made her way down the stairs. She had spent the last few hours tossing and turning. She had already woken Remus twice. She decided to go to the library and read a good book.

She walked into the room and found Tom at the table hunched over several books. She smiled. He was always researching something new. He looked up and his red eyes made contact with her sliver eyes. He went to cover his snake like appearance but she stopped him from doing it.

"It doesn't matter what you look like. It wouldn't make me love you any less. I promise." Hermione said gently. She eased herself down into the empty chair across from him. She gasped when the baby kicked. "I'm fine. I promise."

"Remus told you were having early contractions. I'm just concerned for the three of you." Tom told her worryingly.

Hermione took his hand and he walked around the table. She gently laid it on her stomach. She pressed down and the babies kicked against his hand. He looked at her with gentle eyes.

Remus walked into the room and knelt down next to his wife. He took her hand and kissed it gently and his amber eyes shined with glee. He knew that his grandfather was grateful that he was able to see this in his life. If it's only for a short while.

"Come on Hermione, back to bed with you. Severus told you need to rest much as possible before you return to Hogwarts." Remus told his wife.

"Fine. Fine. I'm coming." and she rose from her seat with a heavy sigh.

Tom watched the couple leave the room with a smile. He had his family for a short while. He had the love of his childhood friend. He could see spending the rest of his life with. He couldn't do that to her to marry her only to make her a widow. It wouldn't be fair to her. He closed the books and turned in for the night.

~*~

Tom took a deep breath and placed an extremely strong glamour charm. He walked into Minerva bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed. He quietly slipped in between the sheets. Minerva turned on her side and snuggled deep inside Tom's embrace. He kissed her bare shoulder and felt her smile against his chest.

Tom rolled her onto the mattress and laid above her supporting his weight with his arms. Minerva lowered his head and captured his lips with her own. He trailed hot butterfly kisses up and down her body. She arched her back at the gentle touches. She moaned when he slipped deep inside her womanhood.

Tom held her close and gently captured her lips. Their bodies shook with passion. He buried his face in her the crook of her neck and placed a gentle kiss on her pulse point. He pulled back and watched her come undone beneath him bringing him with her. They smiled at each other lovingly.

"Will you marry me?" Minerva asked. "I don't care for how long or how short. Just be mine for a short while." she looked at him with glassy eyes.

Tom looked at her for a few moments. He brushed some hair from her face. Minerva stared at him with pleading eyes.

* * *

Hit the wonderful button.

It's an evil cliff hanger!!!


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I am sorry for the delay. I had a case of writers block. This chapter contains much dialog for the prepose of the chapter.

Chapter 18

~*~

Tom sighed heavily truly not knowing what to tell the woman he loved. He couldn't marry her just to make her a widow, but she laid below him asking for the greatest wish he longed for since he was young. A chance to have her as his own. He ran his fingers down her neck and over her shoulder.

Tom leaned forward their lips almost touching and whispered, "Yes," and captured her lips with his own. He pulled back when it was necessary for air. "I'll have Narcissa get the paperwork settled tomorrow. They need to be ran through the Affairs Office." Minerva smiled at him. "We can have Lucius perform the ceremony."

"Lucius?" Minerva asked in a confused tone.

Tom rolled over onto the mattress and pulled her into his arms. She laid her head down on his shoulder. He held her close and chuckled. People didn't know he was certified to perform marriage ceremonies. He had planed to be a pastor but his father had forbidden that a Malfoy would stray from the public service of the wizarding government. Lucius had studied in private in the halls of Hogwarts.

Minerva looked at her lover in shock. She had no idea that a Malfoy of all people whished to become a pastor. It was just unbelievable that one wanted to stray from a Malfoy trademark that brought in millions to the family.

Tom kissed her brow and pulled her closer and they fell into a peaceful slumber.

~*~

The follow morning Tom found Hermione in the library studying the Codex. He silently sat down at the table next to his granddaughter. She sighed and turned the page grateful that she could read Ancient Ruins since several chapters were written in the text.

"Any luck in unlocking Fammel's message?" he gently asked.

Hermione turned her head and her eyes made contact with a pair of deep blood red eyes. He was too drained to conceal his snakelike appearance from the strong charm he placed last night.

"Nothing. I've read the Codex forward and backwards. I've found absolutely nothing." Hermione whispered feeling like she would fail everyone that counted on her to find the hidden secret.

"You have until end of the term to find the locked message." He told her taking her hand with one thin white boney hand. She only nodded and left her to study in private.

Just before Tom left the room Hermione said, "Thank you." He nodded and walked out the door.

~*~

Tom knocked on the doorframe of Lucius' office. He motioned for him to come into the office. Tom swept over the threshold and sat down across from the young man. Lucius moved his paperwork aside.

"I hope I'm not disturbing your work, Luicus." Tom told him.

"I always have time to speak with you. Now what brings you to my office. Only something important would bring you all the way to the other side of the manor."

Tom took deep breath not understanding why he was nervous. He informed Lucius that he wanted to wed Minerva. Lucius smirked at the man in front of him not surprised. He in fact wondered when he would come to him asking to wed them.

"Of course I will. Have you spoken to Cissy?"

"Yes earlier this morning." He told him. Luicus smiled at him.

"When do you whish for this to take place?"

"Before they all return to Hogwarts."

Lucius nodded and smiled. Tom left him to continue his work. Lucius smiled and turned the next page of the document of the Ministry wishing that Fudge would just hit the bucket and get six feet under. "I swear we need to take over the Ministry." He mumbled and turned the page.

~*~

Harry quietly walked through the large garden lost in thought. He didn't hear Draco walk up behind. He gently rested a hand on his shoulder. Harry turned his head and smiled at the blonde. They both walked the garden in a comfortable silent.

"What's on your mind?" Draco asked Harry breaking the silence.

"I think I'm ready to join the death eaters." Harry whispered.

Draco smiled and squeezed Harry's hand. He looked down at their joined hands and Harry blushed slightly. "It would be great for you to join the right side of this war. We need you here." he told him. "I need you here." He whispered so low that Harry couldn't hear his confession.

"Thank you for everything. It makes me wish I should have shook your hand in our first year. I'm sorry about that."

Draco waved it off. "Water under the bridge. Do you want to go to the pond?" He asked and Harry nodded. The couple walked through the maze in light conversation.

~*~

Tom sat in his chair in the library lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear his two grandsons walk into the room. Remus squeezed his grandfather's shoulder which caused him to jump. Severus chuckled because his grandfather was always on alert.

"Sit down boys." Tom told them. Remus sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace. Severus sat down in the empty arm chair. "I want to speak to you about a few things." Remus's frowned at the statement. "It's not that boys." He saw both of them relax. Tom smiled and said, "I'm getting married." he waited for the shock to wear off some than continued. "I want it to be done before everyone to return to Hogwarts."

"So soon." Remus said thought. "Who are you marrying?" Severus hit his cousin upside head. "Owww." hissed Remus rubbing the back of his head.

"Boys. Behave."

"Sorry." the men mumbled.

"Now, I'm getting married to Minerva. Lucius will be performing the ceremony."

Remus smiled and said, "I'm happy for you Grandpa. You've been alone for far too long." Severus only nodded his head.

~*~

Minerva sat in the parlor with Hermione and Ginny. She had just told them about her marrying Tom. The girls smiled and hugged their head of house that was soon going to be their grandmother-in-law.

"We're all going to be family." Hermione said with a smile. "It's strange how life works out." They all nodded in agreement.

"It's going to be great." Ginny said propping her feet up on a nearby stool. "Tom will be happy. You'll be happy. Everyone will be happy." Minerva smiled and handed Ginny a tissue. "Thanks." She dried the blood from her cheeks. "I hate the hormones." The witches laughed causing Ginny to throw pillow at the witches.

~*~

Tom and his death eaters stood in a large stone room that they used for death eater gatherings. Luicus pushed Reed and Rita Davies into two chairs that seat in the middle of the room. Draco winked Harry who was hidden in the shadows with Bill and Fleur. He turned back to the action.

Tom "Voldemort" walked up to the couple who were tied to the chair. He holding out his wand running his left hand up and down the wood. "Now I was going to be kind and wait until after the holiday before I handled this matter." He shoved his wand in Reed's throat, "But than again I'm never kind." He narrowed his red eyes. "Who are you spying for?" Rita looked terrified at her husband. "Why was the Granger family such a threat?" He stepped back and cried, "Cur-"

"No wait." yelled Rita with tears in eyes. "We were paid."

"How much were you paid to destroy a family?" Tom "Voldemort" asked walking around them his black robes blowing behind him.

"A man named Dumbledore."

Tom red eyes moved to Hermione who was standing beside Remus. He saw her sliver eyes glaze over with tears and it made him angry. Remus swallowed hard when he saw his grandfather's eyes.

"How much?!" yelled the wizard stopping in front of the woman leaning very close.

89,000 thousand pounds."

"Was it the worth their lives, Mrs. Davies?" digging his wand in her throat. "What information have you passed down to expose our world?" She remained quiet. " I'm becoming extremely impatience Davies. They were family." Tom "Voldemort" hissed dangerously low. He turned to the Potions Master and said, "Severus, the Veritaeurm. I want answers. Now!"

Minerva jumped slightly at Tom's forcefulness of his tone. She would have never see him carry a bitter tone. It sent a shiver down her spine. Severus bowed out and swept from the room with his black robes blowing behind him.

The spy walked back into the room and up to the couple. He forced Rita's mouth open and let three drops fall into the woman's mouth. He corked the potion and walked over to his wife waiting for the answer.

"What information have you passed down to expose our world?" Tom "Voldemort" hissed to the muggle.

Rita sat in her chair under a fog like state and answered, "The type of spells and potions. The information to Dumbledore about our forms of weapons. The so called muggle-borns will be the target to start the war. Their beloved parents will do anything for their children. The Granger family was just the start to ensure a war for both worlds to destroy it and make in anew and have Dumbledore lead it all to proclaim him ruler."

Tom hid his shocked expression with a cold uncaring glare. It was far worse than just taking over Hogwarts and getting the Codex was to make him immortal so he could rule for all time. It was nearly enough to make him sick. Than with the Elders Wand he could control death and with the Invisibility Cloak he could hide from death.

"What has he promised you from giving information?"

"A place to rule of our own." Rita told the death eaters.

"Narcissa get the papers for them. Now!" She waved her wand and they appeared. "Obliviate." He cast over both muggles. "You are Wayne and Wendy Persons and live in the United States, Texas. You work a dentist clinic." Tom motioned for them to remove the couple. "Avery, Nott you know what to do. Go." The men left with the couple. "You may go." He told the death eater. They all vanished from the room.

Tom sat down on the throne and rubbed his skeleton long white hands over his snakelike face. "He's wanting a world war. Gindelwald started World War I and World War II. He liked seeing the murders." He whispered. "He even sank the Titanic on April 14, 1912. He was on the ship as a passenger. He wanted to see the deaths."

He lowered his hands only to find Minerva knelt down in front of him. She gently took his hand and whispered, "We'll stop him we have too and your family is behind you always."

Harry walked up to Tom. He smiled and quietly lifted his left sleeve. He looked at Harry. "Brand me as a death eater."

James walked up behind his son. "Are you ready son?" He nodded his head.

Tom rose from the throne and pulled out his wand. He gently grabbed his left wrist. He pointed his wand at his forearm. "Do you, Harry James Potter swear to up hold the laws of the wizarding world and protect it from those that want to over throw and destroy our kind?"

"I do." Harry answered with a smirk that would make Severus Snape proud of him.

Tom whispered a spell and a black line snaked up his arm forming into a black snake and skull. He pulled back his wand and gently traced the tattoo and the shocks of pain subsided. He smiled and ruffled Harry's messy black hair. Harry swatted the man's hand away. He lead them out of the room and watched Harry walk over to Draco. He raised a invisible brow but smirked that would be a very interesting couple.

* * *

Hit the button.

AN: You will see the wedding in the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

~*~

Remus sat in the parlor on the couch. Severus sat in the arm chair near the roaring fireplace. They both sat watching their grandfather pace the floor. Tom's robes blew behind him with each stride. Remus shook his head and walked over to his grandfather and stopped him from pacing.

"Grandpa calm down and take a deep breath. Minerva isn't leaving you. She loves you. So just calm down or do I need Severus to give you a Calming Draught."

Severus stood up and pulled out a vial from his robe's pocket. He handed it to his grandfather. "Here. This will help you."

Tom took the bottle from Severus and swallowed the potion. He sighed when his nerves calmed. He sat the vial down on the mantle above the fireplace. He took several breathes. "I've forgotten how nerve racking it is to marry someone." He said turning around facing his grandchildren.

Remus squeezed his shoulder and smiled. Tom pulled out a black box to Remus. He quietly took the box from his grandfather. He left the parlor. Tom sat down on the couch.

~*~

Remus stopped in front of a bedroom door. He knocked on the large white door. He watched the bronze handle turn and the door opened revealing his wife.

Hermione was dressed in a velvet red long sleeve gown that swooped showing her shoulders and stopped an inch from the floor. She had black high heels charmed to wear like flats. She had a long slick curls piled up neatly on the top of her head with a yellow roses held it up in place.

Hermione's makeup was light that showed off her facial features; especially her glassy sliver eyes. She wore simple hopped earrings and a gold quarter moon necklace. He had gotten her for Christmas.

"You look beautiful, love." Remus told Hermione and kissed her cheek.

She smiled at her husband. Remus was dressed in simple back elegant cut black robes his bangs fell in his face. Hermione pushed them out of his eyes. "You look very handsome."

"Well, hello there. You look very nice." Ginny said sticking her head out of the door. She was dressed in the same gown except her hair was pulled back in French twist.

"You look very lovely Ginny." He said with a smile. "I have something for Minerva."

Hermione opened the door wider and stepped aside. Remus stepped over the threshold. He smiled at the bride. "You look beautiful." he told the bride.

Minerva smiled at her future grandson. "You look very handsome."

Minerva's gown was white velvet with a flower pattern on the bottom hem. She had white velvet cloak with a hood. She wore flat heel shoes. Minerva's hair was in down in slick curls. She wore light makeup that brought out her facial features and dangling diamond earrings.

"Grandpa wanted you to have this." Remus said opening the lid inside was a diamond star necklace.

Minerva smiled and gently ran her thumb over the cold diamond pendent. Tom always knew that she loved the stars. The north star was the one that would always lead her home.

Remus removed the necklace from the box and gently clasped it around her neck. He straighten it to rest flat on her chest. "There. That adds just the right touch. I best head back down stairs before the men wonder if you kidnapped me."

Minerva handed him small black box. "This goes to Tom, dear." He smiled and took the box.

Hermione gave Remus and a quick kiss. He left the room. He smiled at the women and closed the door behind him.

~*~

Remus returned to the parlor and found Harry, Draco, James, Bill and Lucius all ready for the wedding and dressed in black robes. Nagini slithered into the room hissing to Tom. He raised a brow at the snake wondering what she was telling his grandfather. He watched baby Carrie sitting on the floor dressed in a cute little pink dress. She giggled at Nagini who moved her onto her back. She slithered around the room.

Tom smiled at his long time friend as she give Carrie a ride around the parlor. He knew if Fleur walked into the room she would flip out seeing her only daughter on a back of large snake.

"Grandpa, Minerva wanted you to have this." Remus told him holding out a black box.

He took the box and opened the lid in side was cufflinks with the initials _TMR_ engraved in gold. Tom took them out of the box and clasped them onto his white shirt he fixed his robes.

Narcissa walked into the room dressed in a deep blue velvet long sleeve gown that stopped an inch from the floor. She had her hair in a messy bun and wore light makeup and simple amount of jewelry.

"She's ready." Narcissa told them. "For goodness sake get that child off Nagini's back."

"Mrs. Malfoy-"

She interrupted Harry and said, "Harry how many times must I tell you to please call me Cissy."

He gave her a shy smile. "Sorry. I forget at times."

Draco laughed lead him out of the parlor to the pond that was located in the center of the maze. The wedding was to take place. The men followed the young wizards to the maze.

~*~

The area was white blanket of snow and the pond frozen over with crystal ice. A red and yellow carpet laid out for an ale with red roses and green roses lined the carpet.

The only witnesses were close family and friends. Tom and Minerva wanted the wedding small and special for them. Draco had charmed an invisible camera to float around to capture the wedding for the couple.

Lucius took his place at the alter. Tom took his place and this grooms men Remus, Severus, James Draco and Harry stood at left. The turned to the left and watched Hermione walk down the ale followed by Ginny. They stopped at the alter. Remus and Severus smiled at their wives. They turned back and watched Fleur carry Carrie, who was ring bearer.

Tom's heart stopped when he saw Minerva walk down the ale. Lucius smiled at the bride. She stopped in front of Lucius. Tom walked over his bride.

Lucius smiled at the couple. He said, "Marriage is a loving union." He held out his left and right hands. Severus placed a ring in his left hand and Hermione placed a band in his right hand. "The rings are a circle for a symbol of eternity with no ending and no beginning. We ask for these rings to blessed by the element of air." The rings rose from his hands. "We ask for these rings to be bless by the element of wind." The ring spun in the air. "We ask for these rings to be bless by the element of fire." The rings stopped spinning and turned red. "We ask for these rings to be bless by the element of water." The rings turned blue. "We ask for these rings to be blessed by the element of earth." The rings landed in his hands. "We ask for the Ancient Ones to bless this union." They glowed white and quickly vanished. Lucius said with a smile. "Please turn and face one and another." Tom and Minerva faced each other.

Tom grabbed a diamond green band from Lucius. He gently took Minerva's left hand. "Will you, Minerva McGonagall, wear this ring as a symbol of my devotion, faith, understanding, guidance and unweaving fertility?"

Minerva smiled at the man in front of her and said, "I will," and he slid the band slowly onto her left hand. She took the plain gold band from Luicus and took Tom's left hand. "Will you Tom Riddle, wear this ring as a symbol of my devotion, faith, understanding, guidance and unweaving fertility?"

"I will." Tom answered and she slowly slid the ring onto his left hand.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Lucius told the couple.

Tom smiled cradled the back of her head and slowly lowered her head. He claimed her lips with his own. They pulled back and smiled.

"I'm please to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Tom Riddle." Lucius smiled at the couple. They walked down the ale.

* * *

Hit the button.

Special thanks to:

My many readers. I am glad you are enjoying the story much as I am writing it. Please take a minute to post a review.

X's and O's

hermione snape


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

~*~

Tom propped his elbow on his pillow and rested his head in his hand. He gently ran his fingers up and down his wife's bare back. He smiled at the memory of marrying his old childhood friend. It felt like his life had came full circle. He had his grandsons, their wives and three great-grand children on the way. He had his friends. What else could he ask for at the moment besides winning a war. But at the moment that wasn't important. Tom kissed her bare shoulder and pulled Minerva into his arms. She wrapped her leg around his legs and laid her head on his bare chest. He didn't wont her to leave but the new term was to start in a few days. The holiday was a blessing in so many ways for so many.

~*~

Remus flicked his wand and closed the curtain before the morning sun woke Hermione. He put his wand back under the pillow and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. He gently rubbed her swollen belly where his son and daughter were safely tucked away. He knew she was still having contraction but thanks to Severus they were being controlled by a potion. But now what worried him was that they'd be born prematurely.

"Remus stop your worrying. Your thinking is giving me a headache." Hermione mumbled.

"Sorry love." He whispered kissed her temple and pulled her close. "I can't help but worry. I get that gene from Grandpa."

"I can tell. Shut up so I can go back to sleep." She nearly snapped. Remus chuckled slightly and snuggled deep into the covers.

~*~

Ginny rolled over and lad her head on Severus chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He moved her red hair from her neck exposing two puncture marks on her neck. Severus let his fangs rake gently over her mark.

"Severus go back to sleep." Ginny mumbled not in the mood to handle with his morning fun.

He drew his fangs back up and kissed her neck. Severus pulled his wife close. He knew not to anger his wife in the morning because, if she was angry in the morning she was in a terrible mood all day. He had learned that the hard way. It was not a pretty sight. She made him sleep in the next room. Tom had found it quite funny to witness. He took the wise way and stopped while he was ahead.

~*~

Harry grabbed his glass slipped them on and the room came into focus. He quietly slipped out of his room and into the long darken hallway. He quietly closed the door. Harry made hissing noise when the squeaked on the hinges. He crept across the hall and slipped into Draco's room.

The blonde opened his eyes when he hear one of his floor board next to his bed squeak. He smiled when he saw Harry and lifted the covers. He slipped under the sheets.

"You know if we get caught my father would flip." Draco whispered and traced the lighting bolt scar that rested on his forehead.

Harry let only Draco touch his scar. He knew Draco found it fascinating that Tom's curse caused something so unique. Harry's eyes fluttered shut.

"Oh well. If we get caught. We get caught. My Dad would most likely chuckle and ruffle my hair. Tom has already pieced the puzzle together. He's a extremely clever man." Harry told him, turned on his side and looked at the wizard beside him. "I don't want to kill an innocent man."

"Remember what Tom told Mione that the Codex holds the key. So when she finds the hidden message Tom will live." Draco told him gently. "The right side will win this war. Tom has been preparing for this war for years. Don't you worry that lovely head of yours." He kissed his forehead and pulled him into his arms. Harry nodded inside his chest.

~*~

Bill couldn't believe that his life was turned upside when he found out what side was to win the war. He knew his wife and daughter would be safe. They were finally out of the influence of Dumbledore. Fleur and himself hadn't taken the dark mark. They had been talking to Lucius, Narcissa, James and Tom regularly. So when they were ready they would join.

Carrie pulled herself up on her knees with the bars of the crib that was next to the four post bed in Fleur and Bill king size four post bed. Carrie's bright blue eyes shined at mommy and daddy.

Bill looked over in direction of the crib and smiled at his daughter. He kissed Fleur on the cheek. "I'll get her dear." She mumbled an 'Ok' and Bill got out of the bed. "Morning Princess." He told Carrie and picked her up out of the crib and got her ready from the day. He left the room.

~*~

Tom looked up from the morning's Daily Prophet when Bill walked into the dinning room with Carrie in his arms. He reached out to take the little girl from her father. Bill smiled and handed his daughter over to wizard.

"Hello sweetheart." Tom said and pulled out a small bracelet from his robe's pocket. "Bill this is a special portkey I made for Carrie. If there's any danger at all she will be safely portkey to the manor."

Bill only nodded in approval totally trusting the man with his only daughter's safety. Tom slid small teddy bear gold bracelet on her right wrist. He ran his thumb over the teddy bear and whispered a spell.

"Everyone of my death eater's children have safety portkeys to bring them here. I'm very careful about the children's safety."

"Thank you Tom." said Fleur as she walked into the dinning room.

He gave her a nod and rest of the family gathered at the long dinning room table and enjoyed an active conversation. The rest of the day together wanting to spend much as time possible together. Hermione taking time out to figure out the hidden message in the Codex.

The Christmas holidays came to a close and the kids said bye to their parents. Tom said bye to his wife and tearful bye from his granddaughters. He reassured them they see them soon. Carrie cried leaving her 'Uncle Tom,' he smiled and kissed the little girl on the cheek. He kissed Fleur on the cheek and shook Bill's hand.

Draco, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry left Platform 9 ¾ to finish up the year. The 'family' hopeful to win the war that was to come. They'd had to look out for Dumbledore.

~*~

Dumbledore sat at the high table. The twinkle absent from his blue eyes. He stared out at the Gryffindor table and spotted youngest Weasely and Granger sitting with Potter away from the other of Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore had noticed Granger had gained weight since the last time he saw her. She walked and carried herself as if she was pregnant. He would have to get the young woman. He had noticed that the damn werewolf stayed close behind. He needed to get her alone.

Remus's amber eyes cut towards the Headmaster and growl deep inside his chest. He noticed the man watching his mate. He wanted to know what he had planned because ever it was it surely wouldn't be good.

Severus rested his hand on his cousin's arm. "Easy Remus. I know you don't like bastard watching Hermione. I don't like him watching Ginny. We're both worried about the babies. Just relax and do not draw attention to yourself." He hissed in his ear. Remus took a deep breathe and nodded.

Minerva sat next to Albus and couldn't stand it. She was the only person close enough to get the inside information. She knew that Tom didn't like her working so close with Dumbledore. She hoped he would slip some type of information that would be helpful their side of the war.

~*~

Hermione sighed heavily and took a sip of her hot soothing tea. She was exhausted from the long train ride. She was vale mood and snapped at Harry for scratching his head at the table. She cut a evil look at Ginny when she chuckled in her tea. Hermione apologized once she realized she had snapped at her two best friends. Harry smiled and kissed her forehead. He turned to his left and kissed Ginny on her forehead.

"Come on ladies. I'll take you to the Gryffindor tower. Your both exhausted." Harry told them stood up from table and helped them from the table.

He turned his head smiled at Draco. He looked up at Professor Lupin and Snape. He gave them a nod. The men returned the nod and watched their wives leave with someone they trusted with their lives.

~*~

Minerva walked into the Headmaster's Office. She quietly closed the door. She looked around pleased to find the office empty. She placed her finger over her lip to signal the paintings to remain quiet. They all nodded. The portraits knew she was the heir of Ravenclaw. The castle served the heirs and not the Headmaster. The portraits would only serve the Headmaster to a curtain extent.

Minerva walked over to Albus's desk and dug through the drawers. She let out a catlike hiss when nothing caught her eye. She moved to next draw. "Come on give me what I need." She whispered.

A wall on the right behind painting of Ravenclaw herself opened. Minerva smirked and slipped into the secret passageway. She jumped when the wall closed behind her and torches sprang to life as she walked down the hall.

"Where does this lead to?" Minerva whispered to herself. She stopped after walking several miles up and down stairs and looked at a painting.

"Minerva we met at last." said Rowena Ravenclaw. "Behind me you will enter my hidden private chambers. Just like Salazar's chamber of secrets. You see each founder has their own chamber. Tom found the Codex in Salazar's chambers."

"I can't believe this." she whispered in awe.

"Please enter my heir." Rowena said and her portrait swung open.

Minerva took a deep breath and walked through the portrait hole. The painting closed behind her. A fire sprang to life in the fireplace. She looked around the sitting room in awe.

The chambers were in Ravenclaw house colors blue and bronze. The carpet was in blue outlined in bronze. A large couch deep blue in the middle of room was in deep brown, two arm chairs in front of the fireplace. The fireplace was made out of brick and above the mantle was a painting of the house animal of an eagle.

Minerva saw a door on the right. She walked into the room and found it was her bed chambers. It had a large four post bed with a comforter with the eagle. She looked on the beside table and her eyes widen. She walked up to table.

"It can't be. Rowena's wand." Minerva said in awe. She reached out with a shaky hand. She felt a spark run through her body. "Ouch." she hissed. She took a deep breathe and tried something different. "I'm the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw."

The wand floated in the air and her wand floated out of her pocket. They moved side by side and twisted together with a blue and bronze light and vanished. The wand floated into her wand hand. A large light shot out from the wand of blue and bronze.

Minerva felt her magic intensify over fifty percent and she felt more control over her powers then ever before. She felt relaxed and clam.

"Oh my word. This is just unbelievable." She ran her hand up and down her wand and saw an eagle at the base. "Wow. I wonder." Minerva thought about her chambers and was gone with a pop.

~*~

Minerva opened her eyes and her mouth fell open in shock. She had apparted inside Hogwarts walls. She now knew why Dumbledore wanted her. He must had realized how strong her powers really were. Than she remembered what Tom told her. _'You don't remember how strong you really are.' _he was right. She knew he had found Salazar Slytherin's wand down in the chamber. He was just waiting for the right time to tie them together. She couldn't help the wide smile that crossed her face. Minerva only needed to tell Remus and Harry to get Hufflepuff's wand and Gyrffindor's wands from their secret chambers. Than this would give their side a upper hand to win the war.

Minerva's eyes widen when she thought of something and she ran from her chambers and into the Gryffindor common room. The students stopped talking and playing their games when they saw their Head of House run into the common.

"Come with Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said urgently. He nodded and followed his Head of House leaving a very confused Ginny and Hermione.

~*~

Minerva closed her portrait sealed it tightly and flooed for Remus. He stepped out of fireplace. She cut off the floo network. She pulled out her wand and handed it to Harry. He took her wand and his eyes widen when he saw the eagle at the base.

"I found Ravenclaw's private chambers and her wand was on the bedside table. My wands weaved together. Harry do you know what this means?"

He thought for a moment and his green eyes widen and smile crossed his face. "Tom and my wands wouldn't be brothers!" Minerva nodded. "Which means Tom found Slytherin's wand!" She nodded again. "Remus lets go find Gryffindor and Hufflepuff's chambers!"

"Be careful boys. Let the castle help you. Good luck." Minerva told them and they left the room.

~*~

Harry and Remus were hidden under Harry's invisibility cloak with the Marauder's Map. The men looked at the enchanted map. They nodded at each other and went their separate ways. They would meet back in Minerva's chambers. The men spent the next two hours in search from their founders private chamber.

Remus smiled when he saw Hufflepuff's wand on her beside table. The wand floated in the air with his wand. They twisted together and sparks yellow and black shot from the wand. He couldn't believe how his powers felt. He looked at the base of his wand and saw a badger. Remus smiled and ran back down the secret tunnel.

Harry quietly walked into Gryffindor's bed chambers and found the founder's wand on the bedside table. He smiled at the idea of his and Tom's wands not being brothers. Gryffindor's wand floated in the air and Harry's floated out of his pocket. They hovered in the air and twist into one wand. It floated into his hand. The wand shot out red and yellow. Harry felt his powers intensify fifty percent. He looked down at the base and saw a loin at base. He ran from the secret chambers.

~*~

Remus and Harry ran into each other and both nearly fell over. The men laughed. Remus gave the password and they walked through the portrait hole into the common room. They found Minerva on the couch with Ginny, Hermione, Severus and Draco.

"It was as you said Minerva." said Remus handing his wife his wand. Hermione took his wand and looked at in awe. "I've never seen anything like it in my life."

Draco studied Harry's wand and smiled. "Your wand with Tom's wont be brothers. This is the thing we've been waiting for." Draco told him picked him up and spun Harry around. The others only shook their heads.

"Now I just need to find Fannel's message." Hermione whispered.

Remus pulled his wife into his arms rubbed her stomach. "Don't worry love. You'll find it in time." Hermione nodded.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

~*~

Hermione sat in Hufflepuff's private chambers. Remus wanted her in the chamber when she was working on the Codex. He didn't want Dumbledore to learn that his wife had the book. She was getting closer and closer to her due date. She had three more months until his son and daughter would be born. Ginny had two more months. The men both were on edge with them being around Dumbledore.

Hermione opened the large medal book. She took a deep breath when a light contraction hit but wasn't nothing to be concerned about. She had been having them more often but kept that to herself. Because Remus had enough to worry about. She flipped through her notebook of things she had already tried. It was a long list of spells and potions.

"Wait a minute. I haven't tried blood yet." she whispered to herself. She grabbed a pin and pricked her finger. "Ouch," and ran the blood over last page. She saw words slowly appear red in blood. "Yes."

The message read:

_The last battle will come and be fought on ancient ground. A battle for the protection of the Wizarding Race and of a beloved school that will vanish if the heirs do not give their blood to renew. _

_The Light Lord will be revealed as a symbol of 'The Greater Good' to use the Chosen One for his own means to unite two worlds that are to stay apart. _

_The Feared One will fight for A Dark Shade of Light…if the Chosen One chooses the side of 'The Greater Good' none will survive. The Chosen One and the Feared One will fight and end the battle with the lost of the Feared One. _

_The night of battle three babes will be born…one child of the undead…will end the rein of the Light Lord. The two babes of a wolf will arise the once Feared One. The Wizarding World will be reincarnated into a new era. _

Hermione gasped it was a prophecy that was foretold by Fammel. "Oh dear Merlin. Me and Ginny are the key." She got up from her chair and flooed for her grandfather. Tom's head appeared. "Grandpa come through please. I need a word with you."

Hermione stepped back and Tom stepped out of the fireplace into the common room. She pointed to the book. "I found the message." He sat down and looked at the book. "It's a prophecy Grandpa."

"It's a what?" Tom asked more in a statement of shock. He turned to the book and read the prophecy carefully. He looked up his snakelike face went extremely pale. "Gods. This can't be true."

Hermione nodded. She now knew why the potion had stopped working and that her contractions were getting stronger. "It's time to call a meeting. The war can't last until the school year ends. Ginny will carry to full term; most likely. While I'll give birth early." She whispered cradling her stomach gently.

"First we'll have a family gathering before I even think about having a death eater meeting." Tom told his granddaughter and noticed how much the babies had dropped since he saw her at Christmas. "It is true," gently rubbing his grandchildren. "They've dropped since the last time I saw you."

Remus walked into the room shocked to find his grandfather in the room. He quickly walked over to the couple. He saw how much the babies had dropped. He knew she would give birth early.

"What's happened?" he asked worryingly. "Are you alright love?"

She only nodded and motioned to the Codex. "I found the message but you won't like it. It's about all of us. The battle can't wait until the end of the school year."

Tom moved over and Remus carefully read the message. He looked up with worry. He pulled Hermione into his arms and rubbed her stomach. It was going to be too dangerous for her and Ginny.

"I want you and Ginny away from Hogwarts. The night of the battle." he told her.

"We can't love. We must be here at the castle. You must understand this. It's the key to winning the war. It's a price to pay. Don't worry we'll be safe."

Remus sighed heavily and kissed her neck. "I don't won't to loose you."

Tom kissed Hermione on the forehead and squeezed Remus's shoulder. "Be safe." He left the way he entered.

~*~

Ginny laid on the hard floor with a book. She rubbed her stomach. She had been feeling contractions for a few days. She now understood what Hermione was going through. She did only had two more months to go. So it wasn't really that uncommon. Ginny turned the page of the book. They had finally decided on a name for their son. They named him Sebastian Benjamin Snape. It wasn't really that hard for them to choose a name but, she knew Remus and Hermione were having problems with finding names for the twins.

Severus walked into the room from grading a bunch of essays. He found his wife on the floor. "Ginny are you alright?"

"I'm fine. My back is killing me." she told him.

He helped his wife from the floor. He sat down on the couch sideways. He placed Ginny between his legs. Severus gently rubbed her shoulders arms and stomach. She sighed when the pain slowly vanished. She laid back and slowly fell asleep. Severus soon followed his wife in a peaceful sleep.

~*~

Tom called his family, Harry, James, Bill Fleur Percy and the Malfoy family sat around the long table in the dinning room. Hermione sat the Codex on the table. She starred at the book with a heavy sigh. Remus squeezed her hand and she opened the book.

Hermione looked at her family and extended family. "I've unlocked Fammel's secret." she started and continued informing them of the new found prophecy.

They all sat in silence until Percy spoke, "So what are we going to do?"

Tom stood up and began to pace the floor in thought his black robes blew behind him. "We have no choice but to attack on Hogwarts. Bill when you went to speak to the werewolves on the fool's request what did they actually tell you?"

"They're waiting for your word for attack." Bill told him and Tom nodded pleased with answer.

"Minnie, I want the children out of the school immediately. Severus tell Dumbledore the truth about the time, place when we strike. Minnie tell him to evacuate school of the younger students." Tom told her and she nodded. "Lucius your arm." He rose from his chair and walked over to him. Tom took his arm and stuck it at his dark mark.

The death eaters appeared in the room. Tom flicked his wand and the table magically enlarged itself. Bill and Fleur walked over to Tom. He pulled couple over to the side while the members took their seats. They decided it was time to join the death eaters. Tom smiled and branded the couple with the dark mark. The trio joined the group at the table.

"Death eaters it's time to strike. It's time to end this war once and for all. Hermione has unlocked Fammel's message. The war must come sooner than expected. We will attack next month. March 13. This will give the idiot time make mistakes even more."

The meeting continued informing the members to contact the werewolves, trolls, abraxans, centaurs, chimaeras, elves and other creatures that they had on the darker shade of light. They all nodded and Tom appointed several death eaters to assemble each creature and prepare them for battle. Then dismissed the members to their missions.

Tom summoned a book and it landed neatly in front of him. He opened the ancient book. "This book holds the blood ritual we must perform to ensure Hogwarts existence." He told Minerva, Harry and Remus. You've each found your ancestor's wands." They nodded. "Good. They will be needed in the blood ritual." They sat for the next hour going over the ritual.

"Grandfather we must go." Severus told him. "We mustn't have too much attention drawn to us; especially Hermione, Harry and Ginny and Minerva."

"Yes. Yes you are right. Please be careful." He told them and each said their goodbyes. Minerva stayed behind. "Minnie you must go love."

She nodded. He pulled her into his arms. Minerva laid her head on his chest. Tom rubbed her back gently. He didn't want her to return to Hogwarts. It was too dangerous for her. It was in fact too dangerous for his entire family and he didn't like them being in harms way. He couldn't protect them from everything no matter how much he wanted to. Tom kissed her gently on the lips and left Malfoy Manor. Tom slummed down into the chair with worry.

~*~

Ron stood hidden in the shadows. He had been spying for months and found nothing. He don't know were they vanished to for hours on end. He knew Dumbledore wasn't pleased. Ron smirked when the saw his sister and Hermione in the corridor. It was his time to redeem himself for his frailer.

Ron walked over to the woman with a smile. "Hi guys. Do you want to go and do something fun?" Ginny and Hermione looked at each other with an uneasy feeling. "Oh come on. It's been awhile since we've done something together."

"Oh ok Ron." Hermione said slowly putting her hand inside her pocket gripping her wand. Ginny did the same and followed Ron. "So what did you have in mind.

He smiled and led them down the corridor to the part of the castle the girls had never seen before. Ginny knew they had been trick. Hermione quickly pulled out her wand, but not fast enough before sliver robes appeared around wrist and gagged. He knocked her wand from her hand. Ginny quickly had her brother pinned against the wall. She showed her fangs.

"What is the meaning of this brother?" she spat. She flicked her wand to release Hermione but it didn't work. "Untie her now!"

Hermione struggled against the sliver ropes she hissed when the burned against flesh. She screamed into the cloth.

"You will do as I say and no harm will come to you or mudblood werewolf friend. Come with me now!" Ron said forcefully. Ginny nodded for the safety of her cousin.

Ginny held Hermione's arm and followed her mad brother. Ron stopped at a painting of a dementor. He whispered the password and the portrait opened. The trio walked into a dungeon cell.

"Sit down." He hissed. The girls sat down and Ron tied and gagged Ginny. "Don't worry Dumbledore will be here in a moment."

Albus walked into the room and saw the witches tied. "I want the Codex." Hermione narrowed her eyes. He removed the gag.

"You will never get it! Only the worthy can read it!" Hermione spat.

Albus pointed his wand at her swollen belly. "I'll do what I must to get the book the Abraham of Mage. I know you are it's guard."

Hermione breathed heavily as the tears flowed down her cheeks. "Please don't.... my babies.... my children."

Ginny would vanish and get her husband but, she was afraid to leave her cousin. She realized that Ron had gone just as mad as Dumbledore. He struck when they lest expected it. He was smarter than she thought.

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed heavily praying her water wouldn't break. She knew if she was stressed too much she would go into labor. She knew all would be lost. She thought about her husband.

~*~

Remus threw down his quill. He could sense something was wrong. He ran from his office and out into the hall. Severus ran into his cousin.

"Something's wrong." they said at once.

Remus took a deep breathe and thought, '_Love, where are you at?' _

'_I don't know. It's a hidden place in the castle. It's behind a portrait of a dementor.' _he heard her say.

'_Don't worry. We'll find you. The castle will help us. You just relax and breathe.' _he told her.

'_I'll try.' _

'_That's my girl.' _He told her and ended the connection.

Remus took a deep breathe and followed her scent down the corridor. He shook his head their were too many fresh scents around the castle. "I can't track her." he told him.

Severus hit himself up side the head. "Remus hold on to me." He nodded and wrapped his arms around his cousin's neck. "Just don't kiss me." Remus chuckled and Severus vanished with his thought of Ginny.

~*~

Remus and Severus appeared in the dungeons cell and saw Hermione Ginny tied to chairs. Remus growled at the headmaster who had his wand pointed a his wife's belly. He quickly pulled Albus away from Hermione and punched the man out. He wanted to break his neck but it wouldn't be wise. He untied Hermione's wrist and saw deep burn marks.

"Honey, I can't heal this. Nor will Severus potions will help." Remus said gently and pulled her into his arms. He flicked his wand and bands appeared on her wrist.

Severus held Ron's neck at a death like grip. "I told you I would give you what's coming to you Weasely. Here it is." He sank his fangs deep into his neck and placed his hand of the wizard's heart.

Ron screamed out in pain. He felt like was having heart attack. Severus pulled back and threw him to the ground. He watched Ron scream out in pain. The vampire knew that the form of death was more painful than the Curcio curse ever would be. He pulled out his wand and a green light flashed from his wand and Ron Weasely laid dead on the stone floor.

Severus ran over to Ginny and untied her from the chair and removed the gag. He pulled her into his arms. She gripped his robes and her body shook with sobs. He gently rubbed her back.

Remus stared at the dead wizard. He couldn't believe his cousin caused that type of pain. The scream sounded like it was beyond anything imaginable. He quietly left the room followed by Severus and Ginny. They left the headmaster in the room still out cold.

~*~

Remus helped Hermione into the bed. He removed her shoes and sat them down on floor. He joined her and pulled her into his arms. She cried into his chest.

"He wanted the Codex." Hermione whispered. "I wouldn't let have it. You came into room before he could do anything."

"Hush now. It's over. You're safe. You're safe. Try to get some rest. I'm right here." Remus whispered gently. She nodded and snuggled into his warm embrace. She nodded in his chest and he held her close.

~*~

Severus watched Ginny sleep. It had taken him nearly an hour to calm her down. He was just grateful that nothing happened to her or Hermione. He knew if something had happened to Remus's wife or children nothing would stop him from killing them. Severus would do the same thing for Ginny.

Severus had no remorse in killing the Weasel. He had promised to give him what he dissevered and he had his revenge. He knew that his wife would miss her older brother but, he also knew if he hadn't had killed Ron he would go after them again.

It was war and you had to protect those you loved. They all had their reasons to win the war and it was for those younger and those unborn would have a safe place to live.

* * *

Hit me and leave a great review.

Special thanks to:

All my readers!

XXX'S AND OOO'S

hermione snape


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Remusgrl01 I absolutely love the idea. I am using the wonderful idea in this chapter!!!

* * *

Chapter 22

~*~

Aberforth Dumbledore sat behind the bar at Hogs Head. He was known to be a 'doggy' man. It allowed him to get witches and wizards of Knockturn Alley come to the inn. He chose to stay away from the "Greater Good" as his brother saw himself. He knew the truth of his brother's actions. It was the same with their sister. He had never for gave him for her death. Their had been rumors over the years among those of Knockturn Alley that their was another side of the war. It wasn't a "Greater Good," it wasn't the "Dark Side" their was a "Darker Shade of Light." Aberforth wondered if the "Darker Shade of Light" what it was.

A person with a black hooded robe walked into Hogs Head. The person sat down at the bar. "I know you've wondered about a Darker Shade of Light Aberforth Dumbledore." said the man.

Aberforth turned his head to the side to see the person's face. He couldn't because he kept his black hood up. "Who are you?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out Dumbledore. I have something to tell you." he said flicked his wand and silenced the area. "The war will be fought on March 13 on the grounds of Hogwarts. We need the children safe and out of the school."

"Bring them here! I think n-"

"The safety of these children are our responsibility. Their parents are not here Dumbledore unless you want to be like your brother."

"I am nothing like my "Greater Good" brother." Aberforth hissed to the hooded man.

The wizard pulled out a book from his robe's pocket. He instructed Aberforth to hold onto the portkey. He have the hood figure a puzzled look, nodded and took a hold of the portkey. They felt a tug on their navels and vanished.

~*~

The wizard landed on the Malfoy library. Tom walked into the room concealed with a glamour charm. He smiled at the man and said, "Welcome to Malfoy Manor." Luicus walked into the room and stood next to Tom. "I am Tom." He turned to the man in the hood. "James please show yourself."

James lowered the black hood and his brown eyes shined behind his round glasses. "Hello Aberforth." He chuckled at the man's shocked expression. "I know I'm suppose to be dead, but lies come in handy at the times of war. Such as the rumors of death eaters being nothing but evil witches and wizards."

"Sit down Aberforth and things shall be explained to you." Tom told him motioning to the empty arm chair behind him. The men got settled and Tom told his story.

Tom saw a swirl of black smoke come into the room and Severus stood in the room. Tom quickly swept over his grandson. "Severus what has happened?" he asked knowing the expression he wore.

Severus told him of Dumbledore and the youngest male Weasely's actions towards Ginny and Hermione. He swallowed hard when he saw his grandfather's eyes flash dangerously red.

"He's a dead man!" Tom boomed angrily. He paced the floor. "Where is he?" Severus knew if he told him Dumbledore would be dead. "Answer me Severus!"

Severus rested both hands on his shoulders. He had to calm him down. He knew he had a temper but it had been a very long time since he had seen rage in his eyes. "Grandfather you must clam down. The family is safe. I had to tell you what happened. Ron Weasely is dead. I made sure of that."

Tom took several deep breathes and nodded his head. He turned on his heels his robes swirled around his ankles. "Aberforth are you with us?" He nodded his head. "Good. The children must be safe."

"Yes of course. But I want my part in my brother's destruction." he told them sternly. "I'll have one of my friends Ashta watch the children."

"Ashta West, the seer?" James asked in shock.

He nodded his head. "She's trustworthy. She'll watch over them well."

"We have no choice James. I'll hold you to your word Aberforth." Tom told him. "James take him back to Hogs Head. I want you to wait for my word and help me set up the children. My wife will be getting the children out of the castle." He nodded and he vanished with James.

Lucius squeezed Tom's shoulder and nodded towards Severus. The Potions Master nodded and was gone with a swirl of black smoke. "They're safe Tom. They're safe." He nodded and Lucius left the man to his thoughts.

~*~

Draco and Harry sat quietly in the ROR. Harry laid down and put his head in his lover's lap. Draco ran his fingers through Harry messy black hair. He sighed and closed his bright emerald eyes. He was upset because Ron had done something so stupid towards his two sisters. He wasn't there to stop him.

"It's not your fault love." Draco said soothingly. "You can't be everywhere. No matter how much you want to be."

Harry sighed heavily and only nodded and he slowly fell asleep under Draco's gentle touches. He was exhausted and ready to end the war for good. He wanted a normal life free from Dumbledore and be with Draco. He was happy with his life. He had his father, friends and he had Draco. It was funny how things had changed.

~*~

Minerva sat in Ravenclaw chambers enjoying one of her books from the large collection. The flames in the fireplace turned green. Tom stepped out into the common room. He smiled at his wife. She looked up from her book and over her glasses. She marked her spot and sat the book down on the coffee table in front of her.

Tom walked up to Minerva and helped her to feet. He pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on her husband's chest. Tom moved her long hair from her shoulder and placed a gentle kiss on her exposed neck. He quietly lead her to the bedroom to be with his wife. He had been somewhat shaken from the news of Hermione and Ginny's attack. He had to see personally that his wife was safe.

~*~

Minerva companied the students to Hogsmeade. She needed to speak with Aberforth about the evacuation of the students to Hogs Head. Remus had told him about the secret passage out of the castle into Hogs Head. She knew it was the safest way for the students.

Minerva looked around and saw the cost was clear of any students. She lowered her deep green hood over her head and made her way to Hogs Head. She walked into dirty inn. She found Aberforth behind the bar. She sat down at the bar.

Aberforth fixed her a glass of whiskey and sat it down in front of her. She gave him a thank in return. He leaned on the bar. "You're Mrs. Riddle?" he asked in shock.

Minerva smiled it was the first time someone outside the family or death eaters had called her Mrs. Riddle. She nodded and took a sip of her whiskey. "Now there's a secret passageway out of the castle. We'll use that to get the students out of the castle. I'll have several students in the tunnel. I'll help you place up the wards. Let's get started." She down the rest of her whiskey to settle her nerves.

The couple quickly got to work setting the strongest wards they knew. They wanted the children protected. They spent nearly three hours setting the wards. Minerva nodded, squeezed his arm and left the inn. She felt much better knowing the children would be safe.

~*~

Albus called the Order into the ROR for a meeting. They all took their seats around the long table. Severus took his seat next to Ginny and took her hand under the table. Hermione sat down between Remus and Harry.

Albus stood up and said, "Voldemort has given a date for attack." He was interrupted by whispers. "Silence." They quickly quieted down and he continued. "The date is March 13 at sunset. I want everyone on alert. The children will be safe in the dun-" he was interrupted by Minerva.

"I think the children will be safer out of the castle Albus." she told him. "We don't know what damage will be done to the castle. I spoke to your brother three days ago and we set up wards around Hogs Head."

"Absolutely not! I will not see them under the care of my brother!" he snapped.

The Order looked at Albus in shock that he wanted the students inside the castle. The members yelled at once that they wanted the children out of the castle and at Hogs Head. Albus raised his hands in defeat and agreed with them.

"This is our plan." He drew up a magical map and set up a course of action.

The hidden death eaters among the Order rolled their eyes at the plan. It was a jumbled mess and had everyone out among the grounds. They wondered how Dumbledore lived through two wars. He had no sense of battle tasks. The death eaters knew Tom had studied the art of war for years that's why he spent so much time in Malfoy's library.

Albus called the meeting to a close. The order slowly left ROR. Minerva and the other death eaters whispering among themselves about the headmaster was truly a moron.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a wonderful review!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

~*~

The students assembled in the Great Hall and Professor Dumbledore walked up to the podium. He looked out among them and his gaze rested on Hermione and Ginny. Severus grabbed Remus's arm painfully to stop him from moving. He knew that his cousin would attack him if didn't hold him in place.

"Calm down Remus. I know you don't like him looking at Hermione but you must calm down that damn wolf." Severus hissed in his ear.

"It's alright dear." Minerva whispered. "He won't do anything. Just take several deep breaths."

Remus nodded and took several deep breaths. He looked at her and smiled weakly. He had grown to love the woman as a grandmother. He did even before she became his grandfather's wife. Minerva was always by his side after his transformations when he was student. He was happy she was now actually apart of the family. He rarely knew his grandmother. She had died when he was two. Remus shook his head when he heard Albus begin to speak.

"Students may I have your attention." Professor Dumbledore called and they were silent and turned to the Headmaster. "I fear Hogwarts is no longer safe-" he was interrupted by the students. "Silence!" he yelled above them. They were quiet and he continued. "Hogwarts is not longer safe at the moment. We will evacuate the students first through fifth years. We will use a secret tunnel that will lead to Hogs Head. This won't draw attention to people in Hogsmeade. I want you to pack all of your belongings and have one of the older students to shrink your trunks. The younger students will leave tomorrow night. You are free to go. Please spend time with your friends." Professor Dumbledore said and left the hall.

Hermione stood outside the Great Hall with Ginny. She smiled when she saw Remus. He pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder. He gently rubbed her back.

"I want you to go to the Gryffindor tower and spend some time with your friends. Tomorrow night we'll spend time with the family." Remus whispered and kissed her forehead. He looked over at Severus who was telling Ginny to do the same. She nodded. "It's alright honey. Everything's going to be just fine. Now go on."

Hermione kissed Remus gently and turned to Ginny. They walked down the corridor and up to Harry who was waiting for them. Remus and Severus watched them walk down the hall. The men went their separate ways.

~*~

Harry, Ginny and Hermione walked through the portrait hole and into the common room. The students got quiet watching Harry sit down on the couch. Hermione gave them an evil look and they started up their conversations once more. Neville sat down in an empty arm chair in front of the fireplace.

Hermione motioned for Harry and Ginny to move in closer. The couple leaned over and she spoke to them in hushed tones. Neville wondered what they were discussing. He would love to know. He was good friends with the trio that sat before him. He watched Harry and Ginny smile and nod their heads in agreement.

"Neville we have something important to tell. So let's go to the ROR." Harry whispered so the other's wouldn't over hear.

"Ok." he said uneasily tone.

"I'll tell Remus." Hermione whispered as they walked through the portrait hole.

'_Love, please meet me in the ROR. We need to speak about something.'_

'_What is it dear?' _he asked. '_Are_ _you alright?'_

'_I'm fine. Will you come?'_

'_I'll be there.' _

"He's meeting us there." Hermione told the trio. She laughed at Neville's puzzled expression. She quietly explain about her and Remus.

"Oh. Wow that's neat. I'm glad you're happy Mione. You're actually pregnant?" Neville asked. She nodded and Ginny told him her story as well. "Snape! You and Snape together?"

"He truly a good man Neville. He cares deeply about his family. Why do you think he does what he does." Ginny said sincerely. He couldn't help but agree with the red head.

~*~

Remus and Severus walked into the room. It was cozy with a fireplace two couches and two arm chairs. The men saw their wives stretched out on the couch. They joined them on couches.

"What is this about Hermione?" Severus asked with a raised brow. Ginny exhaled a breath when a light contraction hit. "Are you alright?" He asked knowing that the contraction were becoming more regular. She nodded.

"We want to tell Neville the truth." Hermione told her cousin. He raised his brow higher. "Please he's our friend."

"Come on Severus," Harry said. "If he doesn't believe us we can always erase his memory."

"Severus, Frank and Alice were with us. Why not their son."

"Fine than you stubborn werewolf." hissed Severus. Remus smiled at his cousin. "Here's the truth about the war Neville."

Neville listened carefully. He asked questions time to time. The family were happy to answer them. "Wait did Lestrange still-" asked unable to finish the question.

"Yes. She turned on all of us. A few turned on us. It's war and bound to happen." Severus told the man that sat before them.

Hermione eased herself up off the couch. A table and pensieve appeared before her. She slowly removed memory by memory of her first meeting with her grandfather and of those she pieced the adventures of her Harry and Ron and the attack that Ron and Dumbledore made on her and Ginny.

"There that will help you understand better Neville." Hermione told her friend.

He nodded got up and entered the pool of memories. Hermione returned to the couch and Remus pulled her into his arms. Neville came out of the memories in shock. He had been lied to for years by those he trusted. He sat down unblinking. He was on the wrong side of the war.

"I believe you." he whispered. "I can't believe I've been lied to."

"Are you with us Neville?" asked Harry.

"Damn right I am." he said with on fear in his voice that he normally carried. He was pissed off. The family smiled at the wizard.

They spent the rest of the time together. Remus and Severus used the time to get to know the young man. Ginny, Harry and Hermione were just glad that he believed them. He would be fighting for a Darker Shade of Light.

~*~

The professors lined themselves up in the corridors and in the tunnel all the way to Hogs Head where Minerva stood at the inn with Aberforth. They instructed that first years would line up with their houses this allowed them to check to see each student was out safely. It took several hours to get them settled and had the ghost check around the school to make sure they didn't miss anyone.

Down at Hogs Head Minerva Severus stood checking their own scrolls with the students names. He nodded in approval with each house and year. The deputy slummed tiredly in a nearby chair. The students were safe that's all that matter. They wouldn't have to worry about the children. She worried for her granddaughters as she now called them and her grandsons and her great-grandchildren.

"Minerva let's get back to Hogwarts." Severus told her helping her from the chair. They went back to the school through the tunnel.

~*~

Tom gathered all his death eaters and other creatures to Malfoy Manor to go over the plan one more time before he dismissed them to spend time with their families. He wanted them ready. They spent three hours going over the plan and Tom allowed them to go home. The battle was tomorrow at sundown.

The large family gathered at the manor from Tom's family to Harry and James that they saw as family. They even had Neville there, who had joined Tom's ranks as a death eater. They sat in the large comfortable parlor and game room that was in one of the lower floors. They wanted to spend family time together and have fun at the same time. It helped them relax.

Remus and Hermione laid out on one of the couches. She shifted so often when a contraction would come. He cradled and rubbed her stomach were his children where. They had finally came up with names for them. The girl's name was Ellen Jane after both of their parents. Thomas Jonathan for their son. He was named after their parents. He was going to be called John and she was going to called Ellen. The family liked the names of all the children.

The clock stroke twelve and they all said their goodnights. They didn't want to leave each others company but they also need their rest. They all had a lot at state tomorrow night. They all turned in for the night.

~*~

Tom sat at the desk starring at Salazar Slytherin's wand. He had of yet to combine his wand with Salazar's wand. He stood up and walked over to the window and looked outside. The morning was beautiful. The sun was shinning brightly and the sky was blue. It was perfect morning.

Minerva rolled over and stretched out her arm but Tom's side of the bed was empty. She opened her eyes and saw her husband starring out the window. She got out of bed and tied her robe around her waist. She walked over to her husband.

"Love," Tom turned and looked at his wife, "everything's going to fine."

He turned his body and pulled her into his arms. Minerva rested her head on his chest. Tom ran his fingers through her hair. He closed his eyes that held worry some fear. Tom pulled her back and captured her lips with his own. He pulled the knot from the robe and pushed the robe off her shoulder and let pool behind her.

Tom ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arms. He kissed her with all the passion he had for her. "I love you. I going to spend day making you scream my name in passion." He whispered in her ear. He swept her up into his arms and laid her down on the bed.

Along with two other couples in the manor spending the day in throws of passions and, one couple taking each others virginities.

They family said their farewells and those that were needed at Hogwarts left the safety of Malfoy Manor. Tom sighed heavily. The fear and worry truly set in for his family. He wasn't concerned for himself but that of his family and his death eaters.

~*~

Remus paced the floor of his chambers. He couldn't sit still knowing that his children were going to be born and that the war was to be fought and long with his grandfather having to be killed all weighed on his shoulders. He stopped and rested his hands on the mantle and stared at the dancing flames. He had to think of a place where she and Ginny would be safe to give birth.

Hermione walked into the room and quietly went over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist. Remus turned around and held his wife close. "Honey Cissy and Minnie are going to be with me and Ginny tonight. It's alright." She whispered and took a deep breath. "What about the Shrieking Shack? The Whomping Willow will keep anyone from entering." Hermione told him.

Remus thought for a moment and nodded in agreement. He felt her tense up in his arms. He quietly lead her over to the couch and they sat down. He sat sideways and put Hermione between his legs. He cradled her stomach gently. She grabbed his hand when a contraction hit. The later it became the stronger they came.

"Remember love be strong." Remus whispered against her brow. She nodded they made their way to the entrance hall.

~*~

Harry looked throughout the crowd for Ginny and Hermione. He smiled when he saw his two best friends. He pulled them into a hug. He knew that tonight would end Dumbledore's rein. He pulled back and kissed them each on the forehead.

"Did you feel that?" Harry asked Remus and Minerva when he felt a small shutter. He looked around the castle. "Hogwarts is slowly vanishing." The couple nodded. "Watch your backs. Let's show our true allegiance."

Albus called for silence and those around him quieted down. "Harry are you ready to end this once and for all?"

Harry looked at the headmaster and narrowed his green eyes. "Yes I am." He walked up to the elderly wizard and whispered, "You're going straight to hell and you don't even know it yet." He walked back over to his family.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

~*~

Tom stood outside the gates of Hogwarts with his death eaters and the many creatures but the final few of creatures that were in the forest on Hogwarts were inside the gates. Such as the unicorns, huge snakes, that Harry had persuaded to join a Darker Shade of Light. Elf, Fairies and Griffins. Tom knew that Albus Dumbledore didn't have many creatures on his side and he would use this to his advantage.

"Skippy!" Tom called out among all that stood behind him. The house elf appeared next to the wizard. "Narcissa," she walked up to Tom. "I want you in the Shrieking Shack. Skippy will take you their once we enter the grounds." She nodded her head. He turned to the house elf and said, "Skippy, I want you standing beside me to take Hermione, Ginny and Minnie to the shack."

"Tom they'll be in with the crowd next to Dumbledore." said James.

"Don't you worry. I have a plan that will shock all." He told him with a smirk. James nodded. "Let's finish this once and for all." Tom demanded and opened the gate.

~*~

Albus and his army stood outside the doors of the school. Remus stood next to Harry and smirked. Dumbledore was in for a shock of his life. He looked over at Hermione and Ginny with worry. He prayed that they would win the war and the babies would be healthy.

Tom stopped in front of Dumbledore. He stepped away from his death eaters. He saw the castle shake. He knew only the founders heirs could see the shaking castle. Albus stepped up to Tom.

"This will end tonight Tom. Your rein of terror is over. The rein of your death eaters attacks will end." said Dumbledore.

Tom's red eyes shined evilly at the wizard that stood before him. "You are right about it ending tonight Dumbledore. Your true self will be shown and you'll be in hell for your crimes." he hissed. Tom drew out his wand and held it at his side. "Riddle family line up!" he said with a smirk.

Minerva walked away from her spot next to the Headmaster. She stood beside her husband. Remus took Hermione's hand and they walked away from the group and joined his family followed by Severus and Ginny.

"Dumbledore meet my family. My wife Minerva Riddle. My grandsons Remus Lupin and his wife Hermione Lupin. Severus and his wife Ginny Snape." Tom said motioning to each family member. "Life is funny don't you think? It's a blessing. A sliver lining in a dark time."

Skippy stood between Hermione and Ginny. The witches grabbed the house elf's hand. Minerva grabbed Hermione's hand and they were gone with a crack. The men sighed grateful that they were safe.

"Death eaters line up!" Tom yelled to those that stood among Dumbledore's ranks. He smirked when saw little under half moved his side of the field.

Harry remained at the Dumbledore's side for the time being. He smiled at Neville who stood in the front row. He heard major gasps among the witches and wizards.

"Remove your masks!" Tom ordered. It was time to show who was among his ranks. He smirked at Harry. The witches and wizards removed their skull masks.

They heard major gasps among Dumbledore's side. Molly nearly fainted when she saw Percy among the death eaters along with Bill and Fleur. She saw James Potter. She began to yell telling them to get back over to the right side.

Arthur looked at the people and looked at his children. Tom nodded at the man silently telling him he could join his side. He didn't have to carry the mark. Arthur thought back to the night at Grimmauld Place when he had small conversation with his daughter. Than what Remus had told him about his grandfather. The whispers he had heard Ginny and Hermione were discussing. Arthur took a deep breath and slowly walked over to his two oldest sons. He couldn't believe what he had just done but he only knew it felt right. Tom turned his head and nodded to the man that had joined his side.

"This ends now. Attack!" Tom yelled and the battle for the Wizarding World and Hogwarts began.

~*~

Ginny and Hermione laid out each on a bed next to each other both now in full blown labor. Ginny smiled and took Hermione's hand in her own. They heard the battle raging outside. Minerva sat down in chair next to Hermione's bed. She rang out the cloth that was in a bowl of cold water. She pressed it against her granddaughter's sweaty brow. Narcissa did the same with Ginny.

"Everything's going to be fine sweetheart." Minerva said soothingly trying to reassure herself as well.

Hermione nodded her head and breathed through a strong contraction. She squeezed Ginny's hand until it passed. She turned her head when she felt Ginny squeeze her hand. They didn't have their husbands with them liked they had dreamed of and wished for so they held each others hands throughout the pain.

The longer the war ragged the stronger and longer the contractions came. Minerva and Narcissa did their best to comfort the women and themselves praying that everything would be fine and their losses would be none.

~*~

Neville pushed Remus to the ground before a jet of green light hit him in the chest. He blocked another curse as they stood up. The werewolf nodded and they continued to fight side by side. They also had something Dumbledore's side didn't have or studied. They had learned the art of sword fighting. Tom wanted his men able to fight if they had lost their wands in the battle. They had also learned wandless magic just in case they lost their swords.

Kingsley smiled at Moody. He pulled his sword and twisted it around in his left hand. He knew that the ex-auror would use his large cane. "Hello Alstor. I fear you have been on the wrong side of this war for years. There's still time to change sides." He said blocking a spell with his sword.

"I'll never join Voldemort!" Moody yelled.

"Need a little help Kingsley?" James said with a smile. They continued to fight side by side.

Albus looked around the battle field and saw Riddle had a plan. It was a good plan. He had two death eaters to a team. He mentally swore because his men were all over the place with no help from the others. It was one against two. He saw that he had lost all the support from the creatures. They turned out be on Riddle's side. He was truly in deep shit.

Tom walked up to Albus and circled the wizard. "Oh dear me. You've lost the support of most of your men." He blocked the elderly wizard's spell. "You're out numbered. Such a pity," blocked another spell. "What is poor Albus Dumbledore to do? Cry to the heirs of Hogwarts!" He cast a silent spell that Albus easily blocked. "I fear Remus, Minerva and myself will not help you!" They threw curse after curse to each other easily blocking them.

~*~

Ginny breathed heavily and groaned out of pain. Narcissa moved her legs into birthing position. "Alright Ginny on the next contraction I need you to hold her breath and push." Ginny nodded. "And Push sweetheart." She grabbed Hermione's hand and bared down hard. Narcissa counted to ten. "Good relax and breathe."

Hermione gently squeezed her best friend's hand. "You can do this Ginny."

Ginny gripped Hermione's hand. "Push Ginny." Narcissa instructed and counted to twenty. "Good girl. Relax."

~*~

Molly and Severus stood face to face. The red head stared evilly at the vampire. She knew that he had killed her son. Dumbledore had told her that's what he thought had happened and she blindly trusted the headmaster.

"You killed my son. You bastard!" yelled Molly.

Severus twisted his wand between his thumb and index finger. "Yes I did kill the son of a bitch. He threaten my family and was going to kill my wife and son! I really don't want to kill you Molly. I'll do what I must to ensure my family's safety." Molly threw a curse at him. "So be it." The fight between them began.

James and Kingsley stood over the dead body of Alstor Moody. They shook their heads. It was a shame that a good man had to die.

Severus blocked a jet of green light from Molly's wand with his sword. When an elf with blonde hair stood beside him. "Carsa, here to join in on the fun?" he asked.

"You know it." Carsa answered, firing his bow at wizard hitting him in his wand hand. He felt the ground shake. "Hogwarts is vanishing." He told him able to see the magical barrier that held the school. Severus tied up Molly and turned to his right. "The heirs must put their blood into the castle before it's too late." Severus nodded and they continued to fight.

~*~

Ginny screamed out in pain and pushed hard. Narcissa told her relax and slowly unwrapped the cord from the baby's neck. Skippy gave the vampire a sip of blood. He sat it down on the table.

"Alright Ginny one more big push and Sebastian will be here." said Narcissa. Ginny only nodded. "Push." she grabbed her knees and pushed forward screaming out of pain. "Keep going sweetheart." She laid back when she heard a loud cry from her son.

~*~

Tom held out his hand and a ball of yellow light shot out and hit Albus in chest. He quickly covered his eyes when the light intensified. The light vanished and found the elderly wizard on the ground. Tom looked down at him and smiled. He knew Sebastian had just been born.

"Is that all you have Riddle." said Albus and rose to his full height. He cast a spell but nothing happened. He tried to cast the killing curse but nothing happened.

"Oh dear. Dumbledore has lost his magic and you have been exposed as the Light Lord who has lost everything. Prepare to meet hell. Avada Kedavra!" Tom cried and jet of green light shot from his wand and hit Albus in the chest. He fell to ground motionless. "Such a pity. You had so much to offer. You can offer it in hell."

Harry walked up and stood beside Tom. Harry shook his head. They turned and faced each other. "It's time." Tom told him. Harry nodded his head. "It's alright Harry."

Harry circled Tom both with their wands raised. The grounds stopped and everyone watched light versus dark as some people saw it.

~*~

Ginny held her son and gently ran her thumb over Sebastian's small hand. He had straight black hair, black eyes and freckles on his face. He was a perfect blend of his parents.

Hermione looked over and smiled at her best friend. She quickly grabbed Minerva's hand when a contraction hit hard. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily. Narcissa moved to the end of the bed. She smiled when she saw the baby crown.

"Sweetheart push." said Narcissa. Hermione gripped Minerva's hand and pushed hard. Narcissa counted to ten. "Relax." Hermione laid back. "Push!"

Hermione screamed out of pain and pushed hard. She couldn't stop she needed the baby out of her. She had already been in labor for hours. Hermione fell back in exhaustion when she heard a baby cry.

"It's a girl." said Narcissa.

~*~

Tom stood in front of Harry with his arms spread open. "You must do it now!"

Harry's wand shook. He closed his eyes tears rolled down his face and said, "Avada Kedavra." The jet of green light shot from his wand hitting Tom in his the chest. He looked down and saw Tom's lifeless body. He dropped his wand to ground. "I'm sorry."

Draco walked up to Harry and pulled him into his arms. The death eaters stood quietly out across the battle field. They knew that Tom had died for a good cause.

Tom wand floated out of his hand and Slytherin's wand floated out of his robe's pocket. They moved to each other and twisted together making one wand and sliver and green shot from his wand. Than at the base was a serpent.

Harry pulled back when sliver and green light shined in the dark starry night sky.

~*~

Hermione screamed and laid back in pure exhaustion when she heard aloud cry of her son. Minerva pushed Hermione's sweaty hair from her face. She handed Ellen to her mother. Narcissa handed John to his mother. Hermione smiled and looked at her children.

Ellen had curly sandy hair, pale skin, amber eyes. John had straight brown hair, pale skin and sliver eyes. They were both prefect blend of their parents.

Minerva stood up kissed Hermione and Ginny each on the forehead. "I'll be needed to renew Hogwarts." She told them. The new mothers nodded and she left the shack.

~*~

Tom rose to his full height and took his wand that floated in the air. The green and sliver light vanished. He looked at Harry and smiled. "Harry, we did it. The war is over."

Minerva stopped in her tracks when she saw her husband standing in front of the family. She couldn't believe how handsome he looked. Tom had short brown gray streaked hair, pale skin, brown eyes and broad shoulders.

Tom turned his head and smiled. He opened his arms to his wife. She ran into his open arms. She buried her face in his chest. Tom kissed her brow.

The ground shook violently causing windows of the castle to shatter. Tom pulled back and said, "Remus let's go. We must save the school." They ran to the castle.

~*~

Tom, Minerva, Remus and Harry stood in the entrance hall and formed a circle. They placed their wands in front at their feet. They held hands. They looked around when the ground shook.

They said together, "We, the heirs of Hogwarts are here to offer our blood to renew."

Harry said, "I, Harry Potter offer my blood to renew the wards of Godric Gryffindor. The founder of the courage and bravery," his wand floated in the air and red and yellow light shot from his wand.

They said together, "We, the heirs of Hogwarts are here to offer our blood to renew."

Tom said, "I, Tom Riddle offer my blood to renew the wards of Salazar Slytherin. The founder of sly and cunningness," his wand floated in the air and green and sliver light shot from his wand.

They said, "We, the heirs of Hogwarts are here to offer our blood to renew."

Remus spoke, "I, Remus Lupin offer my blood to renew the wards of Helga Hufflepuff. The founder of loyal and patient," his wand floated in the air and yellow and black shot from his wand.

They spoke, "We the heirs of Hogwarts are here to offer our blood to renew."

Minerva said, "I, Minerva McGonagall-Riddle offer my blood to renew the wards of Rowena Ravenclaw. The founder of kindness and intelligence," her wand floated in the air and bronze and blue shot from her wand.

They said, "We, the heirs of Hogwarts are here to offer our blood to renew the wards and to ensure the existence of our beloved school. So she my continue to pass her bravery, cunningness, patience and intelligence for another 1,000 years."

The raise of lights blended together and form the Hogwarts crest in the middle of the circle.

Tom pulled out a dagger and handed it to Harry. He took it from the wizard and cut his hand letting the blood fall to the floor. A lion roared once his blood hit the stone floor. Tom took the dagger and cut his hand. He let the blood fall to the floor. A serpent hissed. Remus took the dagger and cut his hand and let the blood fall to the stone floor. A badger squeaked. Minerva took the dagger and cut her hand and let the blood fall to the ground. A eagle squawked.

The ground shook knocking them to the ground. The wind blew heavily slamming the door and rain poured in the center of the castle. Than everything went still.

Tom helped Minerva to her feet. Harry helped Remus to his feet. They looked at the crest that floated in the middle of the circle. Harry ran his hand trough it in awe. They grabbed their wands and the school symbol vanished.

"The wards are renewed." Tom said breathlessly. He pulled Minerva into his arms. "Go Remus. Go see your children. We'll be right behind you." He smiled and ran from the castle.

~*~

Remus walked up the stairs and into the room. He found Severus holding Sebastian. He smiled at his cousin. Severus looked up and smiled. Remus sat down next to his wife.

Hermione smiled and said, "Meet your daughter Ellen." Remus gently took her into his arms.

He smiled and kissed Ellen's forehead. He gently ran his thumb over John's small hand. "They're beautiful love."

Tom and Minerva, Harry, Draco, Luicus and James walked into the small room. They looked at babies with smiles. The war was over and Hogwarts was renewed and the best of it all were the tree babies.

Tom leaned over Remus's s shoulder. Hermione handed John to his great-grandson. "Meet John, Grandpa."

He gently took the baby and looked down with tears in his eyes. "This is what life is about. Family, friends and these little ones."

~*~

Twelve years later:

Harry and Draco stood on Platform 9 ¾ with their adoptive daughter Arya Malfoy-Potter. Remus and Hermione ran through the wall with Ellen and John for their first year of school with Arya.

Remus turned his head and laughed when he saw Severus run after his five year old daughter Windy before she got onto the train. He heard her crying about not going with her brother.

Ginny sighed and walked through the wall with Sebastian. Ellen ran over to her cousin and hugged him tightly. Ginny walked over to Severus and kissed him gently.

The family gather together. Hermione supported her back and Remus rubbed his wife's five month stomach where his twin girls where tucked away safely. The train whistled and they kissed their children bye and wished them a safe and fun year. They all climbed onto the train and it pulled away from the station.

Severus owned Apothecary in Diegon Alley. It was one of the most popular stores where people got their school supplies to many range of potions. Ginny worked at St. Mugo's as a healer. They lived in Godric Hollow.

Remus and Hermione worked at Hogwarts as professors. Remus was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione was Potions Mistress. They were lived in a family quarters at the school.

Neville worked at Hogwarts as the Herbology professor. He married and had two children that resided at the school.

Draco and Harry both became aurors and lived in Godric Hollow. They had plans to adopted at lest two more children in the near feature.

Minerva took on her post as Headmistress of Hogwarts. Tom was appointed Deputy Headmaster. The school became one of the most popular wizarding schools that the magical world had ever seen.

James was able to return to his old post as an auror. He was the main guard for the Minister of Magic, Lucius Malfoy. The death eaters were active and kept a close on those that wished to expose the wizarding world. The wizarding world was going to be ready for anything in near feature. They didn't want anyone like Dumbledore threatening to expose and destroy the Wizarding World.

The End!

* * *

Leave me a wonderful review!

I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I had writing it. I know I a bunch of you hate to see it end. But it was fun!!


End file.
